Le Chant des Dieux
by Lune De Neige
Summary: Yûki est une jeune fille vivant dans un village Grec au 18ième siècle. Un jour, son village se fait attaquer et massacrer sous ses yeux. Elle seule est épargnée et se réveille en compagnie de Pandora au Château d'Hadès. Pandora lui affirme que les Chevaliers d'Athéna sont responsables de son malheur. Elle lui offre un Surplis, ce qui déplaît aux Spectres et aux Dieux...
1. Chapter 1 : Naissance d'un Spectre

**SAINT SEIYA THE LOST CANVAS**

 _Le Chant des Dieux_

 _Chapitre 1 : Après l'Apocalypse, la naissance d'un Spectre :_

 _Grèce. 18ième siècle._

Un petit village de Grèce, entouré par la forêt, à la frontière de l'Italie. C'est ici où j'ai grandi. Avec ma mère, mon père et ma seule amie. Nous pensions que la paix était éternelle. Nous pensions que le monde était parsemé de couleurs. De couleurs de vie et de bonheur. Nous pensions vivre une vie paisible et heureuse. Nous croyions en l'amour, au bonheur, à la fortune, à la beauté de la nature, aux Dieux… Nous ignorions la guerre. Nous pensions qu'elle n'existait pas. La vie aurait dû être un long fleuve tranquille. Oui, nous y avons tous réellement cru… Mais ce n'étaient que des illusions. Mélangez toutes les couleurs du monde, et c'est du noir que vous obtiendrez. La couleur des Ténèbres. Car la mort est le Salut. La mort est délivrance.

Je m'appelle Yûki. Quel prénom étrange pour une jeune fille née en Grèce. Mon père vient d'Asie et a choisi de me donner un prénom typique. Ma mère est Egyptienne. Ils se sont rencontrés ici, en Grèce, et ont décidé d'y vivre.

Ma seule amie s'appelle Bérénice. Une jolie fille aux longs cheveux blonds, ondulés, et aux yeux d'un bleu pur. Tantôt gentille, tantôt capricieuse, elle est mon unique amie. J'ai toujours été une « louve solitaire » comme me disent mes parents. J'apprécie peu la compagnie des autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais qu'ils me rejettent. Qu'importe.

C'est par un si beau jour, comme nous avons l'habitude d'en avoir, que l'Apocalypse commença pour nous…

« Oh ! Fit mon amie. Pourquoi le ciel est-il si noir tout d'un coup ? »

Je lève mes yeux pour admirer la couleur du ciel.

« Un orage ? » Murmure t'elle.

Elle se lève et me prends la main pour commencer à courir. Elle a si peur des orages. C'est bien dommage, je les trouve magnifiques.

Le vent se lève, faisant légèrement se lever nos robes blanches.

Nous abandonnons ce petit coin de la forêt où nous avons l'habitude de discuter, afin de regagner le village. Tout le monde est à ses occupations lorsque la pluie commence à tomber.

Mes parents me rejoignent et me disent que je ferais mieux de rentrer si je ne souhaitais pas être trempée. Bérénice en profite pour rentrer chez elle.

Le soir, je suis à table avec mes parents. Je fais encore un caprice. N'aimant pas la nourriture qu'ils me proposent, et ne supportant plus leurs réflexions à mon égard, je me fâche après eux et m'enfuis, claquant violement la porte derrière moi.

Je retourne dans la forêt tout en marmonnant des insultes, sous la colère.

Je me défoule après un arbre, car il faut bien l'avouer je suis une grande enfant.

Après m'être enfin calmée, je me pose contre ce même arbre pour m'endormir. Ne cherchant même pas à réfléchir à mes erreurs. Je ferme les yeux pour tomber dans le sommeil.

Une explosion me réveille. Je sursaute, sous le choc. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Cela semble provenir du village. Je me lève et me dépêche d'y retourner.

C'est en arrivant que je le retrouve en feu et en sang.

« Que… ? »

Je n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qu'il se passe. Le feu est partout, les villageois hurlent et sont brûlés par les flammes.

« Maman ! » Hurlais-je, en me précipitant vers la maison.

Je ne peux pas ouvrir la porte, la poignée est trop chaude. Je cours vers la maison de mon amie, mais quelqu'un me barre la route. Un homme, vêtu d'une armure noire.

« Laisse-moi passer ! » Criais-je aussitôt.

L'homme fait un sourire sadique et ricane sournoisement. Quelque-chose entoure ses mains. On dirait… De la magie ? Mais non, cela n'existe pas !

Pourtant, il met ses mains dans ma direction. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Je reçois une décharge électrique. Elle me brûle, j'ai l'impression d'être poignardée par quelque-chose d'invisible. Je suis incapable de pleurer, et ma vue commence à se brouiller. Je vais mourir ! Tous mes sentiments m'abandonnent lorsque je pense fermer les yeux pour toujours.

Irais-je au Paradis, ou en Enfer ? Existent-ils ? Qu'y a-t-il après la mort ?

« La Renaissance. »

Cette voix… Il me semble l'avoir entendue en rêve. Et c'est lorsque je vais mourir qu'elle se manifeste de nouveau, ben voyons, comme-ci j'avais besoin de cela…

« La mort est délivrance. »

« Mais ferme-là ! » Tentais-je de crier, en vain.

J'ouvre légèrement les yeux pour ne voir que les Ténèbres. Je ne sens plus mon corps depuis un moment, mais mon ouïe est toujours là.

J'entends encore les villageois hurler. Où suis-je ?

« Dans ton propre cœur. Dit la voix.

\- Et… ? En quoi cela va-t-il pouvoir m'aider ?

\- Ton cœur n'est que Ténèbres. Pourtant, ton esprit n'est que joie. Enfin, plus maintenant.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ?! »

Les Ténèbres se dissipent peu à peu, laissant apparaître un homme de dos. Ses longs cheveux noirs volent au vent.

« Je suis ton sauveur. »

La lumière qui entoure cet homme devient aveuglante, comme s'il était un Saint. Mais les Ténèbres se referment de nouveau pour le faire disparaître.

Etait-ce une hallucination ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser d'autres questions. J'entends vaguement des hommes parler. Je ferme les yeux malgré-moi. Je parvins faiblement à les rouvrir, mais une atroce lumière blanche m'aveugle et me force à les refermer. Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux une seconde fois. Tout est flou autour de moi. Il me semble distinguer des ruines. Une forte douleur s'empare de moi. Je ne sens plus mon corps tant il est alourdi et tant il me fait souffrir. On dirait que mon âme a quitté mon corps un instant, et refuse de le retrouver. Je sens quelque-chose de dur dans mon dos, comme des briques. Je suis incapable de bouger et n'ais aucune volonté. C'est alors que j'entends des bruits de pas. Ces bruits raisonnent un peu et se promènent autour de moi.

« C'est prodigieux. Commence une voix d'homme. Sa puissance s'accroît à une vitesse ahurissante de jour en jour.

\- Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, Eaque du Garuda.

\- Certes, Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne, mais c'est un bon début.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant ! » Se fâche le deuxième homme en donnant un coup de point dans une brique.

J'ouvre légèrement les yeux pour ne pas être repérée. Je ne me suis pas trompée, ce sont bien deux hommes.

L'un a les cheveux noirs, mi-longs. L'autre a les cheveux plus courts, un peu ébouriffés et blonds. Ils sont vêtus de noir, on dirait qu'ils portent des armures. Mais ces armures ont une forme peu commune, on dirait qu'elles représentent quelque-chose.

« Moi, je ne m'en lasse pas. » Dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs, en souriant.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtent un instant.

« Tu le sens ? Dit le blond.

\- Oui… On dirait qu'un Chevalier est dans le coin. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas, après tout.

\- Pourtant, cette cosmo-énergie est faible. Beaucoup trop faible pour que ce soit celle d'un Chevalier. Dit l'autre, avec dédain.

\- Penses-tu qu'il y aurait un futur Chevalier dans ce village ?

\- Logiquement les habitants ont tous été tués, Eaque. Mais… Si nous en trouvons un, nous devons le tuer. Cela nous fera un ennemi inutile en moins. »

Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'ils racontent ! Des Chevaliers ? Une cosmo-énergie ? J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt qu'entendre toutes ces bêtises…

« Elle est vivante, je l'entends respirer. » Dit le fameux Rhadamanthe lorsqu'il se rapproche de moi. « Tuons-là ! » Dit-il.

« Non, attends !

\- Quoi encore, Eaque ?! Se fâche t-il.

\- Je sais ce que nous allons en faire. » Dit l'autre, calmement.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon front, et je m'évanouis aussitôt.

Je sens quelque-choses me brûler le cœur. Le reste de mon corps me fait terriblement mal, mais mon cœur devient un brasier. J'ai encore une fois cru que mon heure était venue, mais non. Quelqu'un cherche à se moquer de moi…

J'ouvre les yeux une nouvelle fois. Je ne souffre plus. Comme-ci rien de cela n'était arrivé. Ce que j'aurais d'ailleurs préféré. Je m'assois et remarque que je suis dans un lit.

« Mais… Où suis-je ? » Murmurais-je en regardant la petite chambre, peinte de noir, dans laquelle je me suis réveillée.

Je me lève du lit sans difficultés et me précipite devant une glace. Celle-ci est accrochée à une armoire noire et est assez grande. Je me regarde. J'ai toujours mes longs cheveux bruns qui descendent dans le bas de mon dos. Ils sont un peu ondulés. Mes yeux verts émeraude semblent fatigués.

« Mais que…?! » Dis-je, surprise, en constatant que je porte une autre robe.

Celle-ci est noire et descends jusqu'à mes pieds. Un peu trop décolletée à mon goût, elle forme un corsait au niveau de mon buste. Les manches sont longues et ouvertes. Pour finir, je porte des bottines noires à talon.

Non seulement je ne sais pas où je suis, mais en plus, quelqu'un m'a habillé différemment.

« Mais c'est joli… » Murmurais-je en admirant la robe.

La porte s'ouvre, laissant une femme entrer. Je ne l'ai jamais vue. Mais elle est… Vraiment magnifique. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs, et des yeux assortis, légèrement violets. Elle porte une longue robe noire jusqu'en bas des pieds, avec de la dentelle violette sur le buste. Et bien… On peut dire qu'ils aiment le noir ici…

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demandais-je. Que fais-je ici ? Et pourquoi… ? Je ne comprends plus rien… »

La jeune femme a un petit rire sinistre.

« Tu as beaucoup de chance tu sais. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel être humain qui a le privilège d'être ressuscité par notre noble Dieu des Enfers. »

Je la regarde, comme si elle venait d'une autre planète ou comme si elle devenait folle. Ayant peur de ne pas comprendre, j'essaie d'articuler.

« P-Pardon… ? »

Elle me tend sa main puis me dit :

« Mon nom est Pandora. Suis-moi.

\- Heu… Oui. »

De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Nous traversons un long couloir, aussi sombre que les cheveux de cette Pandora. Ce couloir n'en finit pas ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un château. Nous arrivons finalement dans une très grande salle, un peu plus éclairée. Au fond de cette salle se dresse un rideau bleu nuit, devant lequel je peux voir un trône, aussi noir que les Ténèbres, avec des ailes de dragon de chaque côté. Je jette un coup d'œil au plafond. C'est étrange, on dirait que toutes les constellations y sont représentées. Elles flottent légèrement, comme par magie. Certaines semblent avoir été effacées pour je ne sais quelle raison.

J'ai envie de courir. De retourner dans mon village et de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds dans cet endroit aussi effrayant. Mais si je cherche à m'enfuir, cette femme sera peut-être tentée de me tuer. Et, j'aimerais trouver des réponses à mes questions.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demande-t-elle, en se plaçant devant moi.

\- Yûki.

\- Tu viens d'Asie ? » Demande-t-elle, avec un ton remplit de haine et de dégoût. Comme si je lui rappelais un mauvais souvenir.

« Non. Je suis née en Grèce. C'est mon père qui vient d'un pays lointain. Mais que… ?

\- Quel âge as-tu ? Me coupe-t-elle.

\- Seize ans… Mais j'aimerais savoir où je suis ?! » Dis-je, sur un ton plus agressif.

Sans prêter attention à la question que je lui ai posé, elle me demande :

« Quelles sont tes croyances religieuses ?

\- Pardon ? Non mais c'est une plaisanterie ?! Et vous voulez connaître la couleur de ma culotte aussi ?!

\- Assez ! » Se fâche t'elle, avec agressivité. « Tu n'es pas en mesure de me parler sur ce ton !

\- Ca va… Pour vous répondre, ma mère vient d'Egypte et a conservé des croyances très anciennes. Quant à mon père, je ne saurais le dire…

\- Mais toi qui es née en Grèce, tu dois bien croire aux Divinités de notre Mythologie.

\- Je vais vous dire une chose je crois surtout en ce que je vois. Et pour le moment je ne vois que mensonges et tromperies. Cessez de vous moquez de moi et avouez qui vous êtes !

\- Comment oses-tu ?! » Se fâche t'elle, en criant plus fort que moi. « Insolente ! » Fit-elle en levant sa main droite, comme pour me gifler.

D'un coup, elle sursaute et se retourne en direction du trône, comme si quelqu'un se tenait derrière l'imposant rideau. On dirait que quelque-chose l'effraie, ou qu'elle redoute quelqu'un. Elle baisse sa main et a un regard plus doux.

« Nous nous trouvons en Italie, et nous sommes dans le Château de sa Majesté Hadès, l'Empereur des Ténèbres. »

Il y a un moment de grand silence, et je la regarde comme si elle était complètement attardée.

« C'est une blague ? Et il est où votre Hadès ? Que je rigole un peu. Dis-je, sur un ton moqueur.

\- Tu ne pourras pas le voir aujourd'hui, mais… C'est grâce à sa grande bonté que tu es encore en ce monde.

\- En quoi votre Dieu m'a-t-il sauvé ? Mon village a été détruit, j'ai perdu mes proches et ma vie, j'ai TOUT perdu ! Vous direz à votre Hadès que je me fiche de sa bonté et qu'il ferait mieux de m'envoyer dans son monde.

\- Mais ton destin est autre ! Tu devrais l'accepter… Connais-tu la Déesse Athéna ?

\- Ouais, et je fréquente très souvent Zeus aussi… Dis-je, ironique.

-… Je vois… Et bien saches que la Déesse Athéna réside dans son Sanctuaire en Grèce. Elle est entourée de Chevaliers portant une armure sous le signe d'une constellation. Ton village a été détruit récemment… Par ses Chevaliers. Deux des trois Juges des Enfers t'ont sauvé.

\- Alors… C'est cette Athéna qui a détruit mon village… ? Mais enfin, dans quel but ?!

\- Depuis l'époque Mythologique, Athéna et le Seigneur Hadès sont ennemis. Tous les deux cent ans, ils se réincarnent pour prolonger leur Guerre Sainte. Ton village était une cible. A la frontière de l'Italie et à proximité du Château d'Hadès… Les Chevaliers d'Athéna sont venus le détruire. Ce sont nos ennemis, et de vulgaires parasites qui veulent empêcher le Seigneur Hadès d'arriver à son but.

\- Son… but ?

\- Délivrer l'Humanité entière du malheur et de la souffrance.

\- Ha, bah je lui souhaite bon courage. Bref, c'est par où la sortie ?

\- Ecoute ! » Dit-elle en me prenant par les épaules. « Le Seigneur Hadès t'as ramené à la vie dans le but de nous aider à vaincre cette maudite Athéna.

\- Je croyais qu'elle incarnait la justice…

\- Celui qui incarne la vraie justice est notre Seigneur Hadès. Tu as été choisie pour être l'un de ses Spectres, une Etoile Maléfique.

\- Cela ne m'inspire pas confiance…

\- Tu devrais, ne désires-tu pas venger ta famille ? »

Je réfléchis un instant. Si je m'enfui, je n'ai nul part où aller. Je ne vais pas aller jusqu'au Sanctuaire, je ne sais même pas où il est ! Je n'aurais rien à manger et rien pour me vêtir. Je finirai de toute façon par mourir. Tant pis, je ferais mieux d'accepter. Lorsque j'en aurais la possibilité, je m'enfuirai.

« C'est d'accord. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'est une « Etoile Maléfique ».

\- Les « Etoiles Maléfiques » sont au nombre de cent huit et constituent la garde du Seigneur Hadès. Normalement nos Spectres se réincarnent de génération en génération. Les « Etoiles Maléfiques » représentent l'âme de nos Spectres. Les Spectres portent des « Surplis », des armures si tu préfères. Elles permettent de les protéger et d'aller librement aux Enfers. Tu me dis avoir des origines Egyptiennes et cela tombe bien car ton futur Surplis représente une créature Mythologique de l'Egypte Antique.

\- Attendez… Parce que je vais devoir porter vos machins ? Très peu pour moi…

\- Ces armures sont extrêmement légères. Je t'assure que tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Je ne réponds rien. Je n'ai donc pas le choix, tant pis…

Elle me guide jusqu'à une porte sur la gauche. Nous entrons, elle ouvre un rideau, et j'ai la surprise de découvrir des hommes vêtus de ces « Surplis » dessinés sur le mur. La jeune femme se place devant une armure sans propriétaire et la fait sortir du mur, comme par magie.

L'armure brille et est entourée d'un voile noir. Un voile de Ténèbres.

« N'ais-je pas besoin d'entraînement spécifique pour porter cette… chose ?

\- Le seul entraînement dont tu bénéficieras c'est une épreuve. Celle de parvenir à endosser ton Surplis. S'il t'accepte, tu seras officiellement nommée Spectre d'Hadès.

\- Et si elle me refuse ?

\- Commence déjà par voir si elle t'accepte. » Dit-elle, un peu agacée par toutes mes questions.

Je me rapproche du Surplis qui flotte au-dessus du sol. Quelle forme étrange, on dirait un Sphinx. Cette chimère Egyptienne dont le corps est celui d'un lion et dont la tête représente le visage du Pharaon. Elle possède aussi de belles ailes et est entièrement noire. Le Surplis commence à bouger et se détache d'un coup en plusieurs morceaux. Chaque partie se colle à mon corps. Au début, il me brûle et semble lourds, mais je m'y habitue vite. Je regarde discrètement et remarque que je porte des « bottes » remontant jusqu'aux cuisses. Le reste semble former une robe un peu décolletée. J'ai aussi des épaulettes, de longs gants jusqu'aux coudes, de petites ailes et une couronne en forme de serpent. Le tout est bien évidement une armure qui semble solide.

« Bienvenue à toi, Spectre du Sphinx de l'Etoile Céleste de la Bestialité ! » Dit Pandora.

Je la regarde, ahurie.

« Mais, cela veut dire que ce Surplis m'accepte ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et ce truc là, qu'est-ce donc ? » Demandais-je en désignant un objet à cordes assez particulier sur le sol.

Pandora le prend dans ses mains et me le donne.

« Cette harpe est un instrument de l'Egypte Antique le benet. Tu as beaucoup de chance, en plus de porter le Surplis du Sphinx tu deviens également une musicienne. Le Seigneur Hadès aime beaucoup entendre les rares Spectres musiciens jouer en sa gloire et en son honneur.

\- Mais, je ne sais pas du tout jouer de ce… benet.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu apprendras vite.

\- Et j'ai des attaques, ou je dois me servir de ma force physique ?

\- L'instrument de musique que tu possèdes permet de détruire le système nerveux de ton adversaire lorsque tu joues un air maléfique. Tu possèdes l'attaque Balance of Curse, il s'agit de la pesée de l'âme, mais je suppose que tu connais déjà les croyances Egyptiennes après la mort. Quant à l'attaque Kiss in the Darkness, elle fait allusion au baiser de la Déesse Nout qui enlève la vie.

\- Sympathique tout cela. Dis-je, sur un ton ironique.

\- Je vais te faire visiter le château d'Hadès. » Conclut-elle, sur un ton glacial.

Sans vouloir paraître vulgaire, je suis dans un sacré merdier. Engagée dans l'armée de ce Hadès contre ma propre volonté, quelle plaie. Je découvre les salles diverses et variées de ce château qui était avant une grande cathédrale. C'est étrange, je n'ai vu personne. Ce qui est assez inquiétant sachant qu'il existe 108 Spectres.

Pandora me dit que seulement deux filles sont des Spectres désormais. Elle préfère donc me laisser la chambre dans laquelle je me suis réveillée, ce qui m'arrange.

Je n'arrive pas du tout à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je n'atterrisse ici. Je sais juste que mon village a été détruit par les Chevaliers d'Athéna, selon Pandora. Mais au fur et à mesure que je découvre toutes les salles peintes du noir des Ténèbres et dans lesquelles règnent une ambiance de silence et de mort, un grand désir de vengeance et de haine commence à naître en moi.

Pandora me parle de notre « hiérarchie ». Hadès est notre maître et elle est sa sœur. Nous, Spectres, obéissons à leurs ordres ainsi qu'à ceux des trois Juges des Enfers, Minos, Rhadamanthe et Eaque.

En traversant le couloir qui me mène à ma chambre, une ombre marche face à nous. Ah, je vais enfin pouvoir rencontrer l'un de mes nouveaux… camarades ?

Face à nous apparaît un garçon qui semble avoir une quinzaine d'années environ. Il porte une armure noire qui laisse voir son torse. Il a la peau mâte, les yeux dorés et les cheveux courts et blancs. Ce qui est amusant c'est de voir sa démarche féline.

« C'est qui celle-là Dame Pandora ? Demande t-il, une fois à notre hauteur.

\- Le nouveau Spectre du Sphinx.

\- Et toi, qui es-tu ? Demandais-je avec sympathie.

\- Je suis Cheshire du Caith Sith, de l'Etoile Terrestre de l'Animalité.

\- C'est bien, entre bestiole, vous devriez bien vous entendre. » Dit Pandora sur un ton sec avant de partir, suivie de près par le jeune garçon qui ne m'adresse pas le moindre sourire.

Le Caith Sith, une créature surnaturelle issue du folklore Irlandais ayant l'apparence d'un énorme chat noir, et possédant une tâche blanche sur le torse. Ce n'est donc pas étonnant qu'il ait l'air d'avoir un côté bestiale.

Enfin, je retourne dans cette chambre qui est désormais la mienne. Je m'assois sur mon lit et m'ennuie déjà. Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire dans ce trou ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche-là ?! Et qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve de ne pas rencontrer son fichu Hadès. Remarque, il vaudrait mieux, je serai tentée de lui foutre une bonne tarte dans sa tronche.

Je pose l'instrument de musique sur mes genoux et tente d'y jouer en titillant les cordes.

Malheur et désespoir, comme ce son est laid. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je joue mal, mais… Pouah ! Jouer avec ce truc devant un Dieu, non merci.

De toute façon, une fois que j'aurai gagné la confiance de tout le monde, j'en profiterai pour m'enfuir. Pour ne plus m'ennuyer, je prends un carnet avec des feuilles blanches et commence à dessiner.

Et puis, si je m'enfuis, je me ferais un plaisir de défaire moi-même l'armée d'Athéna. Si ses Chevaliers ont détruit mon village pour leur guerre à deux sous, je n'aurai aucune pitié pour eux.

Après avoir dessiné, particulièrement des animaux, je décide déjà de retirer mon Surplis, et de me coucher pour dormir un peu.


	2. Chapitre 2: Des Hommes et des Dieux

_Chapitre 2 : Des Hommes et des Dieux:_

Je me réveille quelques heures après. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure et du jour, mais le soleil brille un peu dans le ciel. J'en déduis que nous sommes le matin.

J'enfile la robe que Pandora m'a donnée, en me disant que je passerais dans la salle de bains en fin de journée.

Je sors dans le couloir et marche jusqu'à la grande salle principale. Personne. N'ayant rien à faire, je décide de me promener un peu dans le château, mais je m'ennuie encore plus que dans mon village. Je monte des escaliers pour me balader au deuxième étage.

Tiens, j'ai l'impression d'entendre de la musique. J'ouvre la porte face à moi. J'ai une vue sur une salle un peu plus petite.

« C'est Pandora… » Murmurais-je en reconnaissant la jeune femme. Elle est assise sur un tabouret et joue de la harpe avec élégance. Elle paraît si sereine et imperturbable, et elle est si belle. Je remarque qu'elle est au milieu de deux hommes. Celui qui est sur la droite a les cheveux noirs longs et un peu ébouriffés, ses yeux sont assortis à sa chevelure. Il porte une longue tunique noire avec une bande jaune au milieu jusqu'en bas des pieds, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et des chaussures noires. Un épais ruban violet l'entoure au niveau de la taille. Lui, il joue de la lyre. Quant à celui qui se tient à la gauche de Pandora, eh bien, mis à part le fait que ses cheveux et ses yeux sont dorés, il est le portrait craché de l'autre et porte les mêmes vêtements. Son instrument est une belle flûte traversière en or.

« Des jumeaux… ? » Murmurais-je en les contemplant.

Même si leur musique est sinistre, je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver belle et envoûtante. C'est ça… C'est exactement comme cela que je devrais jouer devant le Dieu Hadès. Enfin, j'aimerais avoir leur talent.

« Ces deux hommes sont si beaux, mais qui sont-ils ? » Murmurais-je à moi-même.

Soudain, je sens quelqu'un bouger à côté de moi. Je me décale de surprise, maquant pousser un cri.

« Oh c'est toi ! Heu… Cheshire, c'est bien cela ?

\- Chut ! Tu fais trop de bruit et tu vas les déconcentrer ! Se fâche-t-il en posant l'un de ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

\- D-Désolée… Mais dis-moi, qui sont ces deux hommes qui jouent avec Dame Pandora ?

\- Quoi, tu ne les reconnais pas ? Dit-il, sur un ton moqueur.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je suis arrivée seulement hier !

\- Eh ben ma pauvre… Tu n'as aucune culture en matière de Mythologie. Soupire t-il. Celui qui a les cheveux noirs est le Dieu de la Mort, Thanatos. L'autre c'est son frère jumeau, le Dieu du Sommeil, Hypnos. Tu es paumée toi en fait. Tout le monde les connaît.

\- Je te remercie, mais je connais parfaitement les récits les concernant ! C'est juste que je ne les avais jamais vu avant. En même temps, je n'ai jamais vu un Dieu faire ses courses dans mon village, même si cela pourrait être très amusant. »

Le petit garçon me tire la langue. Gamin, va. Mais j'ai un pincement au cœur en repensant à mon village. Je ferais mieux de ne plus l'évoquer.

Je reste un long moment à côté du Spectre aux cheveux blancs à savourer leur mélodie des Enfers.

Ils s'arrêtent tous en même temps, faisant régner un silence de mort dans la salle. Les deux divinités posent leurs instruments et laissent seule Pandora, sans même la regarder ou lui adresser un sourire. Cheshire me fait exactement la même chose. Et bien… Je vois qu'un peu de sympathie leur boucherai à tous les fesses !

Lorsque Pandora s'en va à son tour, j'attends un peu avant de descendre les escaliers et de la suivre. Je l'ai déjà perdu de vue… Ce château est un labyrinthe !

Je la retrouve finalement dans une grande salle qui semble être une cuisine. L'odeur du thé envahit mes narines.

« Je vous remercie Dame Pandora, mais j'ai horreur du thé ! Dis-je en riant un peu, pour essayer d'apporter une petite touche d'humour dans cet endroit sinistre.

\- De Toute façon, ce n'est pas pour toi ! » Râle t'elle.

C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression d'être frappée, par violence, de stress et d'angoisse. Est-ce ce qu'elle ressent ? On dirait, car son comportement a changé. Elle semble effrayée et limite soumise… Seraient-ce ces deux Dieux qui lui font pareil effet ?

« Tiens, apporte-les sur la terrasse, et tâche de ne pas te comporter comme hier. Dit-elle, en me donnant les deux tasses de thé.

\- Comme hier ?

\- Oui ! Ne fais pas ta petite rebelle car tu risques de sérieusement le regretter ! Répond-elle, agacée.

\- D-Daccord… » Dis-je, en prenant une tasse dans chaque main.

Dans le couloir, je fais attention à ne pas les renverser. Ces tasses sont en porcelaine blanche, mais elles sont aussi brûlantes. Si jamais je les lâche… Je préfère ne pas y penser ! D'ailleurs… Il est où le balcon ? Je suis bête, j'aurais dû lui demander avant de partir…

A force de perdre mon temps à chercher, je me rends compte que les tasses commencent à refroidir. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps.

Ah, enfin ! J'aperçois de la lumière au fond du couloir et marche un peu plus vite. Enfin arrivée à destination, je suis aveuglée par la lumière. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir vu le soleil depuis une éternité ! Je me mets à rougir en voyant les deux hommes sur le balcon. Le Dieu Hypnos est assis sur une chaise face à une table. Les bras croisés et les yeux fermés, il semble méditer. Quant au Dieu Thanatos, il est debout, collé contre un muret et savoure le parfum d'une rose rouge.

Je vois qu'ils ne s'en font pas… C'est chouette d'être un Dieu en fait !

Leurs cheveux brillent à la lumière du soleil. On dirait que rien ne peut les perturber. Ils sont beaux, grands, et je ne doute pas de leur force, ils sont tout simplement… Divins !

J'ai l'air complètement stupide. On dirait une passionnée d'art qui contemple les deux plus belles œuvres du monde. Comme si le temps m'appartenait et que je pouvais les admirer sans fin.

« Bon, ce thé, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?! » S'impatiente Thanatos d'une voix grave.

« Heu… O-Oui ! Veuillez m'excuser ! »

Je pose une tasse sur la table pour servir Hypnos qui ne se donne pas la peine de me remercier ou d'ouvrir les yeux pour me regarder. J'apporte aussi sa tasse au Dieu Thanatos, tout en remarquant que tout les deux portent une étoile violette qui scintille sur leur front. Celle d'Hypnos a six branches, et celle de Thanatos cinq. Je me demande à quoi elles se réfèrent.

Je tends la tasse au Dieu de la Mort qui est toujours debout. Sans même la prendre dans ses mains, il la fait tomber des miennes avec violence. La tasse se brise et le thé a failli me tâcher.

« C'est trop froid et puis… Il n'est pas assez parfumé. » Dit-il, sur un ton étrangement calme.

Je le regarde ahurie, je suis paralysée, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à cela.

« Et bien ? Qu'attends-tu pour nettoyer et me rapporter une autre tasse de thé ?

\- Heu, oui. Oui, pardonnez-moi. »

Je quitte ce fichu balcon à toute vitesse. Je jette un léger coup d'œil à Hypnos qui ne dit rien, mais il ne cache pas un petit sourire. Un sourie par lequel je constate qu'il a prit plaisir à la scène.

« Dame Pandora ! Criais-je, une fois de retour dans la cuisine. J'ai servis le Seigneur Hypnos, mais… Je… Son frère n'a pas accepté un thé froid et peu parfumé… La tasse m'a échappé des mains et s'est cassée. »

Je préfère dire que c'est de ma faute. J'ai peur de la réaction de Thanatos si je dis la vérité.

« Je rêve. Mais quelle idiote tu es ! Se plaint-elle, en m'apportant de quoi nettoyer. Tu ne pouvais donc pas faire attention ?!

\- Je… Je suis désolée… »

Elle marmonne quelques injures tout en préparant une nouvelle tasse.

« Tiens ! Dit-elle. Et tâche de ne pas froisser une nouvelle fois le Seigneur Thanatos.

\- Bien. » Dis-je, en prenant la tasse dans une main et de quoi nettoyer dans l'autre.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de verser des larmes lorsque je quitte Pandora. Je me suis faite humiliée par l'un des Dieux les plus craints des hommes. Il parait même qu'il est crains par les autres Dieux. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à autant de méchanceté. Est-ce pour cela que Pandora semblait angoissée ? Sûrement, ils ont dû la torturer. Mais dans quel but ?

Je retourne sur le balcon, espérant que les deux Dieux ne remarquent pas mes yeux rougis.

J'apporte sa tasse à Thanatos qui cette fois-ci ne dit rien. Je nettoie ensuite le sol.

« Il y a une tâche ici. » Dit Thanatos en pointant du doigt une trace que je n'avais pas vu.

J'ai du mal à la nettoyer. Tout à coup, je remarque que le Dieu de la Mort dirige son pied droit vers ma main. Je la retire à temps il allait l'écraser. Je rougis de honte et de gêne.

« Voyons Thanatos. Sois un peu plus gentil avec les Humains. Eux qui sont si faibles. Dit Hypnos, que j'entends parler pour la première fois. Il a une voix calme et envoûtante.

\- J'ignorais que Pandora avait besoin d'engager une servante aussi médiocre. Dit Thanatos, sans prêter attention à son frère.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas une servante ! » Me défendis-je, en me levant et en affrontant Thanatos du regard, malgré ma timidité. « Je… Dame Pandora a fait de moi un Spectre depuis hier. Je suis Yûki du Sphinx, de l'Etoile Terrestre de… la… Bestialité. » Dis-je, avec difficulté.

Un grand silence s'impose. Puis le Dieu de la Mort explose de rire. Un rire glaçant et humiliant.

« Toi, un Spectre ? Tu as du cran pour mentir à des Dieux tels que nous.

\- Je vous jure que je ne vous mens pas !

\- Dans ce cas, où est ton Surplis ?

\- Mon… Surplis… ? » Dis-je, en constatant que je porte toujours ma robe noire. « J'ai oublié de le mettre. » Si cela continue, je vais mourir de honte.

« J'en profite pour ajouter que le Sphinx est une Etoile « Céleste » et non « Terrestre ». Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. » Dit Hypnos, sans pour autant se moquer.

Mais où ais-je entendu « Terrestre » ? Ah ! Si, c'est Cheshire qui est une Etoile Terrestre. J'ai l'air stupide.

« Enfin, tu diras toi-même à Pandora que je choisirai moi-même sa prochaine servante. Même si j'estime qu'elle n'en a point besoin. Ricane Thanatos.

« Je… Bien. » Je vois qu'il ne sert à rien d'insister. Qu'y puis-je s'ils sont aussi buttés ?!

Au moment où je pars, Hypnos me demande :

« C'est toi qui a fais ce thé ?

\- N-non, mon Seigneur.

\- Je vois. Tu en feras un pour moi la prochaine fois. Ceux de Pandora sont de plus en plus mauvais.

\- Bien. »

Quelle bande de cons, pensais-je aussitôt. Et bah, je vais m'en rappeler longtemps. J'espère que tous les Dieux ne sont pas comme ça, sinon, l'Olympe et le reste ne m'intéressent guère !

Je retourne dans ma chambre le reste de la journée pour dessiner. J'espère que ce ne sera pas tout les jours comme cela, quel ennui !

J'ai surtout hâte d'éclater la tête de ces maudits chevaliers.

Le lendemain, je marmonne dans mon coin car je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi. Je me demande ce qui est pire entre mourir et rester ici. Je mets de nouveau ma robe noire et regarde mon Surplis avec dédain. Personne n'a à me dire ce que je dois faire. J'ai aussi l'impression d'avoir volé la place de quelqu'un…

Je sors de ma chambre, priant pour ne pas croiser les Dieux Jumeaux auxquels j'aimerais refaire le portrait.

J'ouvre la porte de la grande salle où est placé le trône d'Hadès. Il n'y a toujours personne ?! Existe-t-il au moins leur Dieu ? J'ai peur d'être tombée sur une bande de fanatiques complètement tarés.

Je décide de marcher jusqu'au trône d'Hadès pour l'examiner de plus près, et pourquoi pas, pour m'asseoir dessus.

Avant que je ne sois arrivée devant le trône, une porte sur le côté s'ouvre et se referme. Ah, enfin une nouvelle tête ! Me dis-je en voyant un garçon approcher. Celui-ci est vêtu comme les Dieux Jumeaux. Sauf que sa tunique et ses manches sont plus longues et semblent voler. Son pantalon s'arrête sous ses genoux, et je peux voir des sandales Italiennes marron se montrer à chacun de ses pas. Il porte aussi un col doré avec des motifs, il semble assez solide. Une étoile argentée en pendentif se balance de gauche à droite à chacun de ses pas.

Physiquement, et bien, je dois avouer qu'il est très mignon. Plutôt grand et mince, il a de longs cheveux noirs comme la nuit, qui sont légèrement plus courts en haut et autour de son visage. Si je n'avais pas vu ses cheveux longs flotter, j'aurais pu penser qu'ils s'arrêtent au niveau de son cou. Il a des yeux bleus extrêmement clairs, glaciales et un peu plissés. Sa peau est très blanche. Ce jeune garçon semble avoir mon âge ou un an de plus. Même s'il ne porte pas de Surplis, je suppose qu'il est aussi un Spectre. Je marche dans sa direction. J'aimerai le saluer, mais ma timidité m'en empêche et me paralyse. Lorsqu'il passe près de moi, il me bouscule au passage, manquant me faire tomber, et continue son chemin.

« Hé, tu pourrais t'excuser, c'est la moindre des politesses ! » Lançais-je, énervée.

Il s'arrête et se retourne sur moi.

« Pardon ? Demande t-il, d'une voix sombre et froide.

\- Tu as très bien entendu ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un joli visage que tu devrais manquer de respect aux autres ! Prétentieux ! »

Je ne pensais pas dire une chose pareille à un parfait inconnu. C'est vrai qu'il est mignon, mais je ne voulais pas parler de ça. J'ai pensé à voix haute je crois.

Le garçon s'approche de moi et me fixe sévèrement.

Il fait deux têtes de plus que moi.

« Comment oses-tu… Commence t-il.

\- Et toi ? Je t'ai juste demandé de t'excuser, ce n'est pas la mer à boire ! Crétin impoli ! Le coupais-je.

\- Sale petite insolente ! » Hurle t-il avant de me gifler avec sa main droite.

Il m'a fait sacrément mal, mais j'essaie de ne pas le lui montrer. Je l'ai provoqué et je méritais cette gifle. Mais je m'ennuie tellement, il faut bien que je m'occupe.

« Va te faire voir, abrutit ! Criais-je.

\- Yûki ! » Hurle une voix beaucoup plus forte juste derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour faire face à Pandora. Son regard est un mélange de colère et de peur.

« Comment oses-tu parler ainsi au Seigneur Hadès ?! »

Je me crispe tout d'un coup.

« C'est… C'est Hadès « ça » ? Dis-je lentement en me retournant sur lui.

\- Oui, c'est notre Dieu ! Tu es complètement folle ! Insulter le Seigneur Hadès de la sorte est le pire des crimes !

\- Je…

\- Pandora. Coupe le garçon. Que fait cette gamine ici ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà vue. Parle ! D'où sort cette effrontée !?

\- Seigneur Hadès. Dit la jeune femme en se mettant à genoux devant son Dieu. Deux des Juges des Enfers l'ont retrouvé dans son village. Celui-ci était en ruine, elle est la seule survivante. Elle désire se venger contre l'armée de votre ennemie, Athéna, qui l'a complètement ravagé. C'est pourquoi, j'ai jugé bon de lui faire don du Surplis du Sphinx qui n'avait pas encore de propriétaire.

\- Comment oses-tu faire d'elle un Spectre sans mon accord ?! Se fâche t-il. Le Surplis du Sphinx en plus… Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que c'est moi qui commande et choisis mon armée ?! Alors écoute-moi bien, si cette gamine n'est pas capable de tenir sur un champ de bataille, et de faire honneur à son Surplis, qu'elle ne porte pas d'ailleurs, je me ferais un plaisir de l'envoyer dans mes Enfers ! Maintenant disparaissez, et ne réapparaissez plus devant moi avant que ma colère ait disparue ! » Dit-il sur un ton froid. Il tourne les talons et s'en va par une autre porte.

Pandora me dévisage avec colère.

« Que cela ne se reproduise plus ! Le Seigneur Hadès est notre sauveur à tous je te rappelle ! Ne t'avises plus jamais de le froisser ou tu auras affaire à moi ! » Se fâche t'elle avant de partir.

« Bah merde… » Murmurais-je, une fois le silence revenu.

J'ai du mal à réaliser ce qui vient de se produire. J'ai osé insulter un Dieu…

Dés mon deuxième jour j'ai déjà trois Dieux contre moi. J'ai intérêt à me faire discrète. Néanmoins, j'aimerais présenter mes excuses à Hadès. Espérant qu'il oubli vite cet incident. J'espère que cette rencontre ne restera pas gravée en lui. C'est pourquoi, je dois absolument le voir. Après je ne lui dirais plus rien. Il faut que je le retrouve, mais où peut-il bien être ?

Je fais une énième fois le tour de ce château, mais beaucoup de portes sont fermées à clé. Lorsque j'arrive devant celle de la salle de bain, je décide d'y passer. Au moment où je touche la poignée, deux femmes vêtues d'une robe noire apparaissent à côté de moi. Leur visage est entièrement caché derrière un voile noir.

« Heu… Oui ? Demandais-je.

\- Le Seigneur Hadès est actuellement à l'intérieur, nous vous prions de ne pas le déranger. Dit l'une.

\- Ah bah ça tombe bien parce que je le cherche, justement ! » Dis-je, en ouvrant la porte, sans réfléchir.

L'une des deux femmes proteste, mais c'est trop tard, je suis déjà dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière moi. Je peux voir le Dieu des Enfers dos à moi dans un bain immense. A cause du bruit, il tourne légèrement la tête. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement lorsqu'il écarquille les yeux et ouvre la bouche en grand.

« Non mais je rêve ?! Se fâche t-il. Je pensais avoir été clair tout à l'heure ! Tu…

\- Seigneur Hadès ! Le coupais-je, me mettant à genoux. Je sais que vous ne les accepterez pas, mais je suis venue vous présenter mes excuses. Je ne vous avait jamais vu avant… Je ne savais pas que c'était vous. J'ai mal agit car j'éprouve de la haine en permanence. Je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira plus. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, Seigneur Hadès ! »

Il y eut un petit silence. Le Roi des Enfers le brisa :

« Je vois… Tu as intérêt à te calmer maintenant. Je ne tolérerais pas une faute de plus. Maintenant, quitte cette pièce.

\- Je… Oui. Encore toutes mes excuses. » Dis-je, en me relevant.

Je quitte la pièce et adresse un sourire idiot aux deux femmes, pour leur prouver que je n'ai rien fais de mal. Je retourne sur le balcon et par chance, je ne croise pas Hypnos et Thanatos. J'en profite pour admirer la vue, mais je me rends vite compte qu'il n'y a rien à admirer. Le ciel est gris, une forêt immense se dresse devant le château. Une forêt qui semble morte, mais dans laquelle j'aimerais m'y aventurer. En regardant un peu plus loin, je peux voir des ruines. Il devait y avoir un village avant à cet endroit. Probablement détruit à cause de cette fameuse guerre. Pour deux Dieux qui ne sont pas capables de se battre eux-mêmes…

C'est horrible de se dire que des Chevaliers et des Spectres sont engagés de force dans ces conflits car les Dieux les ont choisis. Et pourquoi se battent-ils ces deux-là ? Ils ne voient donc pas ce qu'ils font ?

« Si la guerre te dégoûte, alors va-t'en. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

\- Seigneur Hypnos ? Dis-je, en me retournant sur le Dieu.

\- Si tu es trop sensible et faible, cela ne servira à rien de participer à cette Guerre Sainte. Tu as dû constater par toi-même que tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici. Je pense que le Seigneur Hadès ne dira rien si tu t'enfuis, il ne le remarquera même pas !

\- Je ne suis ni sensible, ni faible. Dis-je, pour me défendre. Je n'ai juste aucune envie de faire partie d'une guerre inutile. Vous qui êtes un Dieu, vous devez bien comprendre que tous ces agissements n'ont aucun sens.

\- Mais il le faut. Ne désirais-tu pas te venger ?

\- Si, mais…

\- Alors fais-le. Pour ton bien et pour celui du Seigneur Hadès.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais, entendre « Seigneur Hadès » à longueur de journée commence à me fatiguer…

\- Tu lui dois du respect. C'est grâce à lui si tu es encore vivante.

\- Bah voyons…

\- Tu devrais porter ton Surplis. Demain vous serez tous convoqués devant lui.

\- Quoi, les cent-huit Spectres ?

\- Exactement.

\- N-nous allons tous rentrer dans cette salle ?! Je ne me mettrais pas au dernier rang, je risque de ne rien entendre. Et puis, il faut bien avouer qu'Hadès ne parle pas très fort. Hahaha ! » J'essaie de rire pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais cela ne semble pas du tout amuser le Dieu.

« Hum… Pardonnez-moi.

\- Sais-tu ce qu'est la cosmo-énergie ?

\- Le cosmos ? Je sais que ce mot signifie petit univers, mais…

\- En effet. Fit-il, un peu surpris. C'est un petit univers qui se trouve en quelque rares personnes. C'est un fragment du Big Bang qui donna naissance à l'univers, pour être plus précis. Deux des trois Juges des Enfers l'ont ressenti en toi. Lorsque tu le ressentiras, tu pourras alors créer un sous univers en toi, grâce auquel ton énergie pourra briser les atomes. Il ne connaît aucune limite, surtout si ta volonté est très élevée. Si ton cosmos atteint son paroxysme, tu seras en mesure de créer un Big Bang. »

J'essaie de comprendre ce qu'il me raconte. J'ignorais tout du cosmos, le fait de savoir ce qu'il est commence à prendre sens dans mon esprit.

« Se sont surtout les Chevaliers d'Athéna qui croient en la puissance de ce cosmos…. Mais, si tu maîtrises parfaitement ton cosmos, tu atteindras le septième sens.

\- Je vois…

\- C'est grâce à cela que tu pourras te battre. C'est une forme de magie si tu préfères. » Il se retourne pour partir, mais me dit : « Atteins le septième sens si tu veux que le Seigneur Hadès s'intéresse à toi. »

Je tacherai de toujours me souvenir de sa définition du cosmos. Je ne sais pas du tout comment l'éveiller, mais je ferai tout pour y arriver.

Le soleil commence à se coucher. Je ferais mieux de retourner dans ma chambre.

Lorsque je passe à côté de la grande salle principale, il semble reconnaître les voix d'Hadès et Pandora. Curieuse, je les écoute.

« Certes je t'ai autorisé à être chef de mes armées, mais pour qui te prends-tu ?! Se fâche Hadès.

\- Seigneur, je… Je pensais bien faire…

\- Alors tu es folle ! Cette fille ne saura jamais se battre ! Et c'est à moi et à moi seul de choisir mes Spectres !

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais, le Seigneur Thanatos s'est déjà chargé de cela par moment et…

\- Tu oublies ce qui est primordial… Nous sommes des Dieux. Toi non…

\- Je… Oui… »

Je me doute que cette phrase doit lui transpercer le cœur.

« Lors de la précédente Guerre Sainte, il y a deux-cents ans de cela, le Spectre du Sphinx était un homme du nom de Pharaoh… Et c'était aussi lui qui portait ce Surplis lors de celle d'encore avant. N'as-tu pas l'impression d'avoir commis une énorme erreur ? Pharaoh devait être le Spectre du Sphinx de cette génération. Comme pour tout les autres Spectres, mais une fois encore, tu décide de faire ce qu'il t'arrange… Pour qui te prends-tu ?! La prochaine fois, Pandora, tu le paieras cher ! Retires-toi, je ne veux plus te voir ! Hurle t-il.

\- Bien, votre majesté. » Dit-elle en fermant doucement une porte.

J'ai donc bien pris la place d'un autre. Je me sens mal à cette idée.

Je serais présente à la réunion de demain. Il me tarde de rencontrer les autres Spectres. J'aimerais me lier d'amitié avec l'un d'eux, mais comment ?

Le lendemain, j'essaie de me lever le plus tôt possible et de ne pas perdre mon temps à rêvasser dans mon lit. Après avoir mis mon Surplis, j'entends un gros coup de point dans la porte.

« Debout ! Le Seigneur Hadès vous attend ! » Fit une voix masculine rocailleuse.

J'ouvre la porte pour voir un homme en noir, vêtu de simples vêtements très usés. Il porte un casque et n'a pas l'air très sympathique. Il se dirige vers la porte à côté de ma chambre et fait la même chose. Je peux remarquer qu'il tient une hache dans sa main gauche.

« Sympa le réveil… » Marmonnais-je, avec ironie.

Je sors de ma chambre pour retrouver les autres dans la grande salle.

Moi qui pensais être en retard et ne pas pouvoir me mettre dans les premiers rangs, je suis surprise de voir qu'il n'y a presque personne !

Par chance, personne ne se retourne sur moi lorsque j'entre dans la pièce. Je referme la porte tout doucement derrière moi pour ne pas faire de bruits, et marche sur la pointe des pieds.

Bien que six personnes soient déjà présentes, un silence de mort règne dans la pièce.

Pandora se tient derrière le trône et joue tranquillement de la harpe.

Je me place entre Cheshire et un autre Spectre. Aucun des deux ne prête attention à moi et tant mieux ! Je regarde discrètement celui qui se tient debout à côté de moi. Son Surplis est magnifique et possède de grandes ailes. Ses cheveux sont bleus très foncés, presque noirs et ses yeux sont noirs. Il paraît glacial et contemple le trône du Dieu.

Trois autres personnes sont à ma gauche. Il me semble reconnaître les deux hommes qui m'ont amené ici. Rhadamanthe et Eaque je crois. Au milieu d'eux se tient un autre homme assez beau avec une longue chevelure blanche comme neige et de grandes ailes sur son Surplis. S'il est le troisième Juge des Enfers, j'en conclus qu'il s'agit de Minos.

Quelqu'un d'autre arrive et se place à côté de Cheshire. Cette personne a de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets un peu rouges. Ses yeux sont violets.

Après l'avoir bien regardée, je me rends compte que c'est une femme. C'est donc elle, la deuxième femme chez les Spectres… Elle a beau avoir un côté bourrin, elle est tout de même très jolie.

La salle se remplit au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce que les cent-huit Spectres soient presque tous présents. Ceux du fond murmurent et ricanent dans leur coin, alors qu'au premier rang nous sommes tous silencieux. Je remarque que l'autre femme regarde le fameux Eaque par moment. Son visage est devenu beaucoup plus doux l'espace de quelques secondes.

Je sens quelqu'un se rapprocher de moi. Je tourne la tête sur ma droite et pousse un gémissement de stupeur, ce qui alerte mes voisins. Moi qui voulais rester discrète, c'est raté, ne me connaissant pas, certains semblent perturbés. Je sens que je deviens rouge de gêne et tente de me cacher sous ma frange.

Je regarde discrètement celui qui m'a effrayé, espérant ne pas l'avoir vexé. Il est, comment dire… Il porte un Surplis ayant l'apparence d'une grenouille. Il se tient tantôt à quatre pattes, tantôt agenouillé, mais il n'arrive pas à rester fixe comme les autres. Je ne peux savoir comment sont ses cheveux et s'il en a, à cause de son casque, mais ses yeux sont petits et noirs, son visage remplis de boutons et ses dents, déformées, sortent de sa bouche. Je ne voudrais pas paraître méchante, mais… Il est immonde ! Peut-être est-il très gentil, mais je n'ai jamais vu de personne aussi laide. Lorsqu'il me regarde, je sursaute et détourne le regard, par peur qu'une envie de vomir me prenne.

« Eh, t'es qui toi ? j'croyais que c'était Pahraoh le Spectre du Sphinx. » Dit-il, parlant beaucoup trop fort et postillonnant.

D'autres Spectres se retournent, ne comprenant pas. La honte, je prie pour que cette réunion passe vite, et pour qu'Hadès se dépêche. Ah, quand on pense au loup, justement le voici…

Je sens que le garçon sur ma gauche s'apprêtait à partir, mais lorsqu'il voit son Dieu arriver, il reste à sa place et s'agenouille le premier. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de son Surplis.

Le Maître de cérémonie daigne enfin s'asseoir sur son trône. Bien qu'il soit le Dieu des Enfers, je trouve qu'il a un visage assez doux et calme. Il se pose délicatement sur son trône, faisant légèrement voler sa tunique à manches longues. Il croise ses jambes en posant la droite sur la gauche. Il a une élégance incroyable et semble imperturbable. Un petit chien gris-jaune saute sur ses genoux et vient lui lécher le dos de la main. Il est trop mignon ! Je pense que ce chiot est un labrador. J'ignorais qu'il y avait un chien ici. Enfin, il doit appartenir à Hadès. Je suis sûre que ce petit chiot a la possibilité de devenir Cerbère, le chien de garde des Enfers.

Le silence s'installe enfin dans la salle lorsque Pandora termine sa mélodie.

Juste après, le Dieu des Enfers commence à s'exprimer.

« Mes très chers Spectres. En ce jour, vous êtes pratiquement tous réunis et j'en suis très heureux, mais… Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la Guerre Sainte contre ma nièce Athéna a enfin éclaté. Pour vaincre, il nous faut absolument défaire son armée. Certains d'entre vous se sont déjà confrontés aux chevaliers. Tuez-les tous, jusqu'au dernier et sans exception. Pour mon bonheur, mes Spectres, terrassez cette armée de faibles et présentez-moi la tête de mon ennemie sur une assiette en or. Ne négligez rien et recouvrez la terre de la couleur des Ténèbres. Rappelez-vous toujours que la mort est la délivrance ultime de l'Humanité. Je vais répartir certaines tâches que vous aurez à accomplir. Ne me décevez surtout pas… »

Et bien… En plus d'être séduisant il a un charisme fou. Sa voix est toujours calme et posée. Je crois qu'il m'a envoûtée… Il peut me demander n'importe quoi et je le ferais pour lui, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Si ce Dieu ne possédait pas autant de qualités, je n'aurai aucune envie de lui obéir.

Il a beau avoir un ou deux ans de plus que moi, c'est un véritable chef. C'est… Un Dieu !

Il distribue les missions aux autres Spectres. Certains sont obligés de surveiller les territoires alentours, d'autres de s'attaquer à des Chevaliers qui ont eu l'imprudence de s'aventurer trop près de nos frontières, d'autres encore doivent vérifier que tout soit bien en ordre aux Enfers… Pour finir, certains ont la chance de n'avoir rien à faire.

Le Dieu pose son regard sur le Spectre à ma droite, celui qui me répugne tant…

« Zélos de l'Etoile Terrestre Etrange de la Grenouille… Commence t-il. Je te charge de te rendre directement au Sanctuaire durant la journée. Fais-toi discret, je veux en apprendre un maximum sur les plans de l'ennemi et aussi sur l'Etat des armées. Je ne souhaite pas frapper immédiatement le Sanctuaire. Soyons plus rusés qu'eux. Rapporte-moi tout ce que tu auras appris. Je compte sur toi, Zélos.

\- A vos ordres mon Seigneur ! Fit-il, avant de partir.

\- Oh, attends. J'aimerais que quelqu'un t'accompagne… » Il balaie des yeux les quelques Spectres restants, puis me dévisage. « Sphinx, accompagne-le et tâche d'être à la hauteur.

\- B-Bien, Seigneur Hadès.

\- Hâtez-vous et ne me décevez pas. »

Je m'incline et suis l'autre Spectre. Mais quelle horreur de devoir faire équipe avec cette chose ! A croire que le Seigneur des Enfers a lu dans mes pensées et souhaite me punir…

Une fois hors du Château d'Hadès, je demande à Zélos :

« Je ne voudrais pas dire, mais… Combien de temps allons-nous mettre avant d'arriver au Sanctuaire d'Athéna ? Hadès aurait pu nous prêter des chevaux… »

Le Spectre se retourne sur moi, un peu surpris.

« Bah… En se téléportant ! Me dit-il, comme-si cela lui paraissait évident.

\- Ah, et bien, excuse-moi, je ne savais pas ! Me fâchais-je, sur le même ton hautain que lui.

\- Bon, magne-toi. » Dit-il.

Je me rapproche de lui, tout en essayant de lui cacher mon dégoût. Le Spectre s'agrippe à mon bras droit et fait jaillir de la lumière dans sa main droite. Cette même lumière nous englobe entièrement jusqu'à ce que je sente le sol se dérober sous nos pieds. Je sens une forte pression s'emparer de moi et me forçant à lâcher un petit gémissement de surprise. Je me sens un peu secouée mais tout s'arrête d'un seul coup. Nos pieds retouchent le sol et la lumière disparait. Je regarde tout autour de moi.

« C'est donc ça, le Sanctuaire d'Athéna ?! » M'écriais-je, éblouie.

Nous avons atterri à la sortie d'un petit village où l'immense Sanctuaire se dresse face à nous. Je peux voir de grands escaliers menant à des temples Grecs. Le dernier temple est beaucoup plus grand et une majestueuse statue d'Athéna domine le Sanctuaire.

« Faut pas trainer ! » Dit Zélos, pour me sortir de mes songes.

Au sol, une vieille cape grise est abandonnée. Je la prends et l'enfile par-dessus mon Surplis.

« Mais tu fais quoi ?! Râle le Spectre.

\- C'est pour ne pas que l'on me reconnaisse. Tu devrais en faire autant. »

Le Spectre croassa comme un crapaud et continua sons chemin, sans m'attendre.

« Nous allons nous faire repérer, non ? Mais… Que fais-tu ? Demandais-je, après avoir rejoins Zélos.

\- Ca se voit pas peut-être ?! J'creuse un tunnel pour nous infiltrer plus facilement à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire ! »

Il fallait y penser évidemment. Je suis Zélos dans ce tunnel, beaucoup trop étroit pour moi, qu'il creuse petit à petit. Au bout d'un moment, il remonte à la surface et murmure :

« Parfait !

\- Bouge ! » Fis-je, en le poussant par les pieds à l'aide de ma tête.

Je regarde discrètement dehors et sors du tunnel. Je peux voir en contrebas un vaste espace entouré par des marches. Deux garçons s'affrontent dans un combat acharné. Vu leurs vêtements, je suppose qu'ils sont des apprentis Chevaliers. Un homme vêtu d'une armure d'or les observent. Il porte un casque avec des cornes de taureau. Ses bras sont croisés et ses longs cheveux gris-blancs flottent dans les airs. Il est extrêmement musclé j'aurais peur de l'avoir comme adversaire...

« Pourquoi y a-t-il douze temples avant le palais d'Athéna ? Demandais-je à Zélos.

\- Douze temples pour les douze plus puissants guerriers d'Athéna les Chevaliers d'Or ! Chacun possède la constellation d'un signe astrologique. Le gros balèze là-bas, est le gardien de la deuxième maison, celle du taureau. Dit-il, en désignant celui qui observe les deux garçons.

« Je vois…Merci. » Ce n'est pas très rassurant…

Le Spectre m'invite à le suivre pour nous cacher derrière une colonne. Je pose le capuchon de ma cape sur ma tête. Le Spectre observe une jeune fille, un homme âgé et un autre Chevalier portant une armure d'or.

« Qui sont-ils ? Chuchotais-je.

\- Mais t'es vraiment à la ramasse ! La fille c'est Athéna. Le vieux c'est le représentant du Sanctuaire, le Grand Pope. L'autre c'est El Cid du Capricorne.

\- C'est donc elle, Athéna… »

La jeune fille a de longs cheveux mauves et les yeux verts. Elle porte une robe grec blanche jusqu'en bas des pieds. Elle tient un sceptre en or dans sa main droite. Le vieil homme a de très longs cheveux blancs et cache son visage sous un casque en or. Il porte une longue toge noire. Le Chevalier, enfin, a des cheveux noirs, courts, et des yeux bleus perçants. Les traits de son visage traduisent un homme d'une dureté sans pareil.

Athéna… Difficile de l'imaginer demander à ses Chevaliers de détruite mon village… Mais devrais-je croire à la fausse image d'une frêle jeune fille ?

Zélos tente de les écouter, mais je n'y comprends rien. Ils parlent du cosmos, de l'armée d'Hadès, de leurs propres pertes… Mais si je comprends bien, tous les Chevaliers d'Or sont revenus de leurs missions. Athéna s'inquiète pour son armée et le Grand Pope tente de la rassurer. Une chose que je comprends encore moins, c'est lorsque j'entends la Déesse dire : « Alone, mon frère, pourquoi es-tu devenu Hadès ?! »

J'allais demander à Zélos des explications, mais je n'eu pas le temps. Le Spectre est figé sur place. Deux hommes se tiennent chacun devant l'un de nous. L'un passe une lance pointue sous ma gorge, il a les cheveux bruns, courts et un peu ébouriffés. Ses yeux marron ont des reflets rouges, rappelant le soleil couchant. L'autre porte une armure en or, avec de grandes ailes. Ses cheveux sont bruns très clairs et ses yeux sont bleus. Un léger bandeau bordeaux entoure sa tête sous ses cheveux. Il tient un arc en or et pointe sa flèche dans notre direction.

« On est cuit ! » Crie Zélos, en postillonnant.

Les deux hommes nous regardent sévèrement. Zélos a raison, nous sommes cuits !

« Que se passe t-il ? Demande le grand Pope sans s'approcher de nous.

\- Ces deux rats nous espionnaient ! » Dit celui qui n'a pas une armure en or. Je me rends compte qu'il semble plus jeune que l'autre. « Sisyphe, je m'en occupe. Dit-il à l'autre garçon.

\- Sois prudent, Tenma. Répond-il.

\- Pegasus Ryû Sei Ken ! » Hurle le garçon en projetant son attaque sur nous.

« Des météores bleues ?! » Ais-je le temps de murmurer avant que nous soyons expulsés hors du Sanctuaire. Nous tombons au sol avec Zélos, sur les marches des escaliers menant au Sanctuaire. D'autres Chevaliers, ameutés par le bruit, s'approchent de nous.

« Filons ! Crie Zélos.

\- Quoi ?! M'indignais-je. Je ne suis pas une lâche !

\- T'es tarée ! Ils sont trop nombreux, on va s'faire bouffer !

\- Mais… »

Zélos me prend le bras pour nous téléporter.

« Vous préférez fuir ? Que vous me dégoûtez… Je reconnais bien là, l'armée d'Hadès ! » Dit froidement le fameux El Cid du capricorne.

Trop tard, nous sommes déjà devant le château d'Hadès. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une profonde honte. Quelle humiliation, alors que j'allais enfin faire quelque-chose d'utile et d'intéressant… J'ai hâte de voir la tête d'Hadès…

Avec Zélos, nous allons le rejoindre dans la grande salle. J'en profite pour me débarrasser de cette cape immonde.

Nous nous inclinons face à notre Dieu qui caresse son chiot sur ses genoux.

Zélos fait son rapport, et comme le dit Hadès, il est désastreux.

« Vous vous êtes donc fait repérés ? Quelle déception…

\- Mais nous savons que le moral d'Athéna semble être au plus bas ! Postillonne Zélos pour avoir quelque-chose à dire.

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas cela qui m'aidera à savoir si les pertes de son armée sont lourdes où non, et s'ils ont une stratégie contre nous. Soupire t-il.

\- Ceux qui nous ont attaqués sont Sisyphe du Sagittaire et Tenma de Pégase. » Conclut Zélos.

Le Dieu sourit légèrement en entendant le dernier prénom.

« Ah, je vois. Fit-il. Zélos ! Retire-toi. Je suis très mécontent de ton échec. Tu as de la chance d'être un Spectre de bas niveau. Tu aurais été l'un des trois juges, crois-moi que je t'aurai destitué de ton rang. Une erreur de plus de ta part, et c'est terminé pour toi.

\- B-Bien mon Seigneur ! » Dit le Spectre en me postillonnant dessus au passage.

Je le regarde s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible.

J'aimerais dire au Dieu que je n'ai jamais souhaité m'enfuir, mais me croirait-il ?

« Bien ! Dit-il, d'un coup. Sphinx, divertis-moi.

\- P-Pardon ?

\- Tu es l'une de mes musiciennes non ? Alors fais-moi profiter de ta mélodie sinistre.

\- Mais… Je ne sais pas jouer… »

Il me dévisage froidement. Il me fait rire lui…

Je fais apparaître mon instrument de musique et tire légèrement sur les cordes, tout en tremblant.

« Plus fort, je n'entends rien.

\- O-Oui… »

J'essaie alors de jouer plus fort, un air complètement improvisé. Le Dieu soupire de nouveau. Je m'arrête immédiatement.

« P-Pardon, mais… Je n'ai jamais appris…

\- Et bien tu devrais.

\- J'ai beau être à moitié Egyptienne, je ne maîtrise pas tous les arts de mon pays ! » Plaisantais-je.

Cela ne fait même pas sourire le Dieu.

\- Humm… Toussotais-je, gênée.

\- Je vois… Retire-toi. Je pensais que tu rattraperais l'échec de ta première mission, mais visiblement tu en es incapable.

\- Je suis désolée… »

Le Dieu ne m'écoute pas, préférant caresser la fourrure de son chiot. Il ne sert à rien d'insister, je me retire de suite.

Lorsque je sors de la salle immense, j'ai le plaisir de croiser le chemin du Dieu de la Mort, Thanatos. Celui-ci me fait un sourire narquois. Je sens que les reproches vont vite tomber…

« Alors, parait-il que tu as échoué lors de ta première mission. Tu représentes un cas désespérant pour notre armée. J'espère que tu en as bien conscience.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter… Au moins, vous pouvez constater que je vous ai dit la vérité. Je ne suis pas une servante engagée par Pandora, mais bel et bien un Spectre au service d'Hadès.

\- Haha, oui, maintenant je te crois en effet ! Et quelle guerrière tu fais ! Se moque t-il.

\- Hé ! Je vous signale que je n'ai jamais voulu partir comme une lâche !

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée te battre ? Demande t-il, avec un air moqueur et amusé.

\- Zélos nous a téléporté, je n'ai rien pu faire.

\- Il me semble que tu es suffisamment grande et responsable pour agir par toi-même. Tu es partie avec Zélos pour le Sanctuaire, dis-tu ? Eh bien, le seigneur Hadès ne t'a fait aucun cadeau. Pour que tu fasses équipe avec une telle vermine, le Roi des Enfers ne doit pas avoir une grande estime de toi…

\- Ca suffit ! Hurlais-je en levant mon point droit dans sa direction.

\- Humpf… Je te trouve bien courageuse pour oser lever ta main sur un Dieu. Courageuse et surtout imprudente. Comment oses-tu ?!

\- Ho, en voilà un qui est bien impulsif. Lui fis-je remarquer sur un ton moqueur.

\- Comment oses-tu insulter le Dieu que je suis !? »

Malgré le fait que ses yeux soient naturellement noirs, il me semble qu'ils deviennent encore plus sombres que les Ténèbres. Il me fait penser à un animal enragé, près à dépecer sa proie de la façon la plus atroce. Je suis allée trop loin cette fois-ci. Pourtant, j'avais vraiment envie de remettre ce Dieu à sa place. Sauf que c'est lui qui me remet à la mienne. La place qui me revient. Celle d'une misérable humaine qui n'égalera jamais un Dieu.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais, Thanatos ? » Demande calmement Hypnos au fond du couloir. Ses cheveux dorés scintillent dans les Ténèbres. « Nous sommes en guerre. Il ne sert à rien de s'entre-tuer maintenant. Et souviens-toi, ce n'est qu'une humaine parmi tant d'autres qui finira par mourir à cause de cette guerre.

\- Hmpf, tu as raison… Après tout, je me salirai les mains avec son sang. »

Le Dieu aux cheveux noirs tourne aussitôt les talons pour s'en aller.

« Je…Merci. » Dis-je au Dieu Hypnos.

Il vient de me sauver la vie, son frère m'aurait tué. J'ai une soudaine envie de me jeter dans ses bras. Je me rends compte à quel point je manque d'affection depuis que je suis ici. Le Dieu du Sommeil a traduit mes pensées.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas confondre humains et Dieux. Tu as parlé à mon frère sur un ton que même les Dieux n'emploieraient pas. J'espère ne pas avoir à te rappeler sans cesse ta position par rapport à la notre.

\- En effet… Veuillez m'excuser…

\- La prochaine fois que cela se produit, je ne serais pas là pour… T'éviter une mort prématurée. Tâche de survivre une journée de plus.

\- Oui. » Répondis-je simplement lorsqu'il repart.

Je pense que si je m'étais écoutée et que j'aurais tenté de me consoler dans ses bras, il se serait senti souillé.


	3. Chapitre 3: Echec-et-mat

**CHAPITRE 3 : Echec-et-mat**

(Merci à Pandora995 et Elyone pour leurs commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !)

Ce début de matinée semble bien calme, et pourtant, nous sommes en guerre. On dirait simplement que les Spectres se contentent d'obéir, sans manifester le moindre sentiment. Leur cœur et leur âme semblent aussi sombre que les Ténèbres. Ce qui est curieux, c'est que les Chevaliers d'Athéna semblaient plus… Humains. Déjà, leur environnement est plus beau et Athéna ne semble pas méprisante. C'est vrai qu'après tout, ce ne sont que des leurres. Je suis sûre qu'ils se cachent tous derrière un masque, sinon, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'attaquer un village innocent lorsqu'on prétend l'être soi-même.

Je sors de ma chambre, toujours vêtue de la robe que Pandora m'a offerte. Alors que je me rends dans la salle principale, je croise le chemin du Spectre dont j'admirais hier la beauté du Surplis.

Ce garçon, qui doit bien avoir dix-huit ans, semble inaccessible et intouchable. J'en profite pour le saluer, malgré ma timidité, mais le Spectre ne répond rien. Je me demande quel est son nom.

J'entre dans la grande salle qui est toujours vide. Je peux y faire toutes les bêtises que je veux ! En commençant par… Saccager le trône du Seigneur Hadès.

Je m'approche du trône et m'assois dessus, avec la même délicatesse que celle du Dieu. Je contemple la vaste salle en souriant, mais la trouvant bien sombre et triste. Alors, je m'amuse à donner des ordres invisibles. J'imagine que les Spectres sont tous agenouillés devant moi, ce qui me donne aussi une forte impression de fierté. Cela m'intimide également, mais qu'importe ? En ce court moment, c'est moi le Dieu.

Alors, je donne des ordres. Des corvées, les plus pénibles, aux trois Juges. Je donne pour ordre au Spectre aux grandes ailes d'offrir un bouquet de roses à Pandora. Je demande à Cheshire de se transformer en chat et d'affronter Cerbère. J'ordonne à Zélos de na pas ressembler à ce qu'il est, et au Juge Eaque de faire une déclaration à l'autre femme. J'ordonne à Pandora de ne plus porter de décolletés aussi plongeants. Tout ceci, à voix haute, bien sûr.

Enfin, j'ordonne à un Thanatos invisible de faire tout ce que je lui demanderai, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et même au-delà. Je lui ordonne de se déguiser en poule pour faire du charme à Hadès. Je demande à Hypnos de me raconter des histoires avant de m'endormir. J'en ris tellement que cela me fait verser des larmes. J'en ai des douleurs au ventre lorsque j'ordonne à Hadès de me vénérer. Je me rends compte à quel point je suis partie loin, mais cela m'amuse, de me prendre pour Hadès, bien que je salisse son image.

Après avoir bien pleuré de rire, je tourne frénétiquement ma tête à gauche… Pour admirer un Hadès qui semble vouloir ma mort. Le garçon a les bras croisés autour de son torse et me regarde sévèrement. Maintenant, je rigole moins.

« Oh, Seigneur Hadès, quelle surprise ! Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

\- Je pense avoir entendu le pire. Dit-il, aussi froidement qu'un hiver entier.

\- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes.

\- Et tu oses me sermonner ?!

\- Avouez que c'était amusant.

\- C'était surtout puérile.

\- Moi au moins, j'ai de l'humour. Marmonnais-je. Au fait, comment s'appel le Spectre aux grandes ailes ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Celui qui a les cheveux noirs. »

Le Dieu réfléchit un moment.

« Pourquoi désires-tu connaître son nom ?

\- Il me semble que tout le monde se connaisse ici…

\- Kagaho. » Soupire t-il, pour me donner le nom du Spectre. « Bon, j'aimerais… Non, je t'ordonne de rendre ce trône qui est le mien.

\- Tant pis pour vous, il fallait être là plus tôt. »

Le Dieu me dévisage avec colère. J'espérais l'amuser, mais il n'en est rien.

« Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la violence. Je ne te le redemanderai pas rends-moi mon trône.

\- D'accord. » Dis-je, en me levant. « Si sa seigneurie veut bien poser son divin fessier… » Dis-je simplement, en lui désignant son trône.

Le Dieu me dévisage avec surprise. Sa peau extrêmement blanche commence à virer au rouge. Quelle maladresse…

« Je… Je ne voulais pas dire cela ! C'était… C'était sans sous-entendu ! » M'exclamais-je, gênée.

Le Dieu ne m'adresse aucun regard et passe devant moi pour s'asseoir.

Son petit chiot entre dans la pièce et saute sur s0es genoux. Hadès le caresse doucement.

Je reste là, sans rien dire, à regarder le chiot, puis le Seigneur Hadès. Celui-ci tourne son visage vers moi, sans comprendre. Pour ne pas paraître stupide, je caresse à mon tour le petit chiot.

« C'est Cerbère, n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je.

\- En effet. Répond-il, toujours aussi froidement.

\- Mais… Vient-il directement des Enfers ?

\- Pas vraiment…

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est… Mon hôte qui l'a sauvé. »

Malgré son ton glacial, j'entends sa voix se briser. Son visage s'assombrit.

« Votre… Hôte ? Demandais-je.

\- Oui. Moi, Hadès, à chaque réincarnation je choisis de posséder le corps du garçon le plus pur au monde.

-Pourquoi ? Pardonnez-moi, mais… C'est absurde. Pourquoi un Dieu deviendrait-il un humain ?

\- Pour ne pas blesser mon corps d'origine. Je suppose. » Ajoute t-il à voix très basse. Comme-si lui-même ne savait pas. « Oui, c'est cela. Mon véritable corps n'est pas blessé. De plus, mon hôte est le grand frère humain d'Athéna.

\- Quel sadisme.

\- C'est elle qui a choisit de devenir la sœur de son futur ennemi.

\- Est-elle masochiste ? »

Le Dieu se met à rire doucement.

« Je pense qu'elle est stupide. Sa vie humaine est vouée à une éternité de souffrances…

\- Comment cela ?

\- Elle est devenue humaine. Athéna souffre autant que les humains et est sans cesse tourmentée par ses souvenirs perdus avec son frère.

\- Je vois. Même si elle est aussi mon ennemie, je trouve cela triste. »

Et je le pense sincèrement. Contrairement à Hadès, Athéna a eu le courage de garder son véritable corps et de vivre parmi les humains. Elle qui aurait pu vivre dans l'opulence, a préféré vouer sa vie à la misère et à la laideur des hommes.

Le jeune Dieu me dévisage avec surprise. Il semble étonné par la compassion que j'ai envers mon ennemie. Envers son ennemie. Celle qui est à la fois sa nièce et sa sœur.

« Je vais vous laisser. Dis-je, plus timidement.

\- Bien. »

Vais-je le faire ou non ? Cela serait absurde, et ce garçon est un Dieu. Non, je n'ai aucun intérêt à faire cela. Il va me punir. Il va me tuer. Oh, allez, je me lance, cela ne va pas lui faire de mal.

Alors qu'Hadès se fait lécher la main par son chiot, j'en profite pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Une joue aussi froide que l'un des fleuves des Enfers le Cocyte.

Le jeune Dieu est pétrifié. Pour ne pas recevoir de châtiment pour avoir osé souiller un Dieu, Hadès qui plus-est, je sors de la pièce le plus rapidement possible et referme la porte derrière moi. Je pousse un petit soupir de soulagement et glisse le long de la porte pour me retrouver au sol.

« En voilà une tenue pour une jeune fille.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Dame Pandora, c'est juste… Le stresse qui descend.

\- Le… Stresse ? Dit-elle en levant son sourcil gauche.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut parler avec le Seigneur Hadès. Bon, vous me pardonnerez, mais j'ai un dessin à terminer. » Ajoutais-je, en m'enfuyant.

Alors que je me dirige vers ma chambre, je croise de nouveau le chemin du fameux Spectre.

« Salut Kagaho ! J'adore ton Surplis ! » M'exclamais-je, alors qu'il ne me regarde pas.

Je passe rapidement à côté de lui, sans savoir s'il se retourne ou non.

En soirée, alors que je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte, d'une manière timide, légère et glaciale.

« Heu… Oui ?

\- J'ai une mission à te confier. Dit Hadès, sans entrer.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- J'aimerais que tu élimines deux Chevaliers demain. Il s'agit de Yuzuriha de la Grue et Yato de la Licorne.

\- D'accord, mais… Comment vais-je les reconnaître ?

\- La fille a de longs cheveux blonds relevés en queue-de-cheval et porte une armure d'argent. Le garçon a la peau mâte et les cheveux bruns. Son armure est en bronze, et ils ont tout deux les yeux bleus.

\- Je vois… Pourquoi souhaitez-vous les éliminer ?

\- Parce que nous sommes en guerre.

\- Mais encore ? »

Hadès soupire et met un moment avant de répondre :

« Ils gênent le chevalier Pégase… Demain, Zélos te téléportera en Grèce.

\- Je vois… J'exaucerai votre vœu.

\- Bien. » Dit-il, en partant.

Il est spécial ce Hadès. Il faut que j'en sache plus sur ce chevalier Pégase.

Le lendemain, je pars rejoindre Zélos. Lorsque je passe à côté de la chambre de Pandora, je l'entends se plaindre. Je décide d'entrer, doucement.

« Dame Pandora… ? Oh ! »

Sa chambre, peinte de noir et de bleu nuit, est…En bazar. Ses vêtements sont éparpillés dans toute la pièce.

« Je ne vais pas non plus continuer à mettre cette horreur ! Se plaint-elle, en jetant un châle bordeaux à l'autre bout de la chambre.

\- Un problème ? Tentais-je de demander.

\- Oh, c'est toi. Et bien, je me débarrasse de nombreux vêtements qui ne me plaisent plus ou qui ne me vont plus.

\- Je vois. » Souriais-je.

La jeune femme me dévisage un instant puis se met à sourire narquoisement, mais sans méchanceté.

« Toi. Commence-t-elle. Tu semble attachée à la robe que je t'ai donné… Je peux te donner ces vêtements, si tu veux. C'est ça ou de toute façon ils seront jetés.

\- Oh, heu… Dis-je en regardant le tas. A condition qu'ils soient à ma taille. C'est très gentil, merci dame Pandora. Dis-je, en m'inclinant.

\- Tâche d'en faire bon usage. »

Je regarde une cape rouge foncé, se fermant par une chaînette.

« Puis-je la prendre pour la journée ?

\- Fais ce que tu veux ! » Soupire-t-elle.

Ce que j'aime, c'est que la plupart de ses vêtements ont un style qui me plaît bien, malgré ses grands décolletés.

Alors que je sors de sa chambre, une question me vient à l'esprit. Une question simple mais gênante.

« Dîtes-moi… Est-ce que… Le Seigneur Hadès aimera t-il ces vêtements ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Heu, je veux dire… Ne vais-je pas le contrarier si je porte les vieux vêtements de sa sœur ? Dis-je, déviant le sujet.

\- Si tu crois qu'il en a quelque-chose à faire. De toute façon, ne t'attends pas au moindre compliment ou à la moindre remarque venant du Seigneur Hadès à ce niveau-là.

\- Je vois. Merci. » Dis-je, en fermant la porte.

Je pars rejoindre Zélos qui m'attend sur le balcon.

« J'te téléporte, mais pour rentrer, c'est ton problème. Postillonne-t-il.

\- Charmant… » Répliquais-je.

En un clin d'œil, me voilà en Grèce. Seule. Bon, comment vais-je trouver ces deux chevaliers ?

Je me promène dans une petite forêt, à leur recherche. C'est mon jour de chance !

Au loin, je reconnais El Cid du Capricorne. Un autre chevalier d'or l'accompagne. Beaucoup plus petit que lui, ses cheveux mi-longs sont bruns et ses yeux assortis. Il est assez musclé, et je me rends compte qu'il est Chinois. Je crois d'ailleurs que l'autre est Espagnol.

Derrière eux, je reconnais le fameux Tenma de Pégase, suivi par une jeune fille et un garçon. Se sont eux, que je dois tuer. Comment faire ? Heureusement que j'ai pensé à prendre un épais couteau de cuisine, et à cacher mon Surplis sous la cape de Pandora…

Alors que les chevaliers d'or sont à bonne distance de mes cibles, je me dirige vers eux :

« Excusez-moi, bonjour… Je cherche le village se trouvant près du Sanctuaire. Savez-vous où il se trouve ?

\- Oui, tu le trouveras un peu plus loin, à la sortie de cette forêt. Répond le fameux Tenma, non sans hostilité.

\- Ah, c'est que… Je viens d'Italie, j'ai peur de me perdre.

\- Tu ne peux pas te perdre. Répond sèchement la jeune fille.

\- L'un de vous pourrait-il m'accompagner ? S'il-vous-plait…

\- Nous sommes pressés. » Répond le dernier garçon.

Mince, ils se méfient. Je les vois se dévisager un instant.

« Bon allez-y tous les deux. Je vais rejoindre Dohko et El Cid et leur dire où vous allez.

\- Tu es sûr Tenma ? Demande celui qui doit être Yato.

\- Oui, oui. Allez-y.

\- On te rejoint vite. » Dit la jeune fille, Yuzuriha.

Le chevalier Pégase se met à courir, me laissant avec mes deux proies.

« Merci à vous. Dis-je, en chemin. Mais dîtes-moi, pourquoi portez-vous des armures ?

\- Parce que nous sommes des Chevaliers de la Déesse Athéna ! Répond fièrement Yato.

\- C'est vrai ?! Oh, quelle chance ! Vous n'êtes pas en guerre, j'espère.

\- Malheureusement si. Contre Hadès. Répond Yuzuriha.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il veut prolonger ses Enfers sur Terre, cet enfoiré. » Marmonne Yato.

Lui, au moins, est juste contrairement à votre Athéna !

Faillis-je crier. Sauf que cela détruirait ma couverture.

« A cause de lui, la Terre est en danger. Continue t-il.

\- Il fait peur ce Hadès…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Dit Yato. Nous, les Chevaliers, vous protégerons ! »

Le chevalier de la Licorne semble avoir baissé sa garde, pourtant, celle qui représente la constellation de la Grue semble toujours si hostile.

« Et votre ami, continuais-je. A l'air très fort lui aussi !

\- Oui. Répond toujours Yato. Mais il n'a vraiment pas de chance. L'hôte humain d'Hadès est son meilleur ami, et le grand frère d'Athéna. Tenma s'entête à vouloir le sauver. »

C'est donc cela ! Pourquoi Hadès tenait-il à mettre Tenma à l'écart, c'est parce qu'il est l'ami de son hôte ! Pourtant, Hadès est Hadès et non son hôte…

Il faut que j'arrive à faire parler la fille !

« J'ignorais qu'il y avait des femmes dans la chevalerie.

\- Eh, on te parle ! Dit le garçon à la jeune fille, lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Oui, il y a des femmes. Mais nous devons renoncer à notre féminité et porter un masque sur le visage. Répond-elle, froidement.

\- Tu ne le portes toujours pas d'ailleurs ! » La sermonne Yato.

Alors que les deux chevaliers se disputent, j'en profite pour agir et dire le fond de ma pensée.

« Athéna… Elle est bien entourée. Elle joue les gentilles derrière son air de fillette, mais malgré tout elle détruit des villages. Je ne la félicite pas. La Déesse de la Sagesse. Dis-je, sur un ton sombre et dédaigneux que je ne me connaissais pas.

\- Quoi ? S'étonne Yato.

\- Tu as tout compris chevalier. Athéna n'est rien, contrairement à l'immensité du Seigneur Hadès ! »

M'exclamais-je, dévoilant mon Surplis. Cette scène pourrait presque être digne des meilleures tragédies.

« Tu es… Un Spectre ?! Se fâche Yato.

\- Je me présente Yûki, Spectre du Sphinx ! J'ai pour mission de vous assassiner ! Wah ! » M'exclamais-je soudainement.

Yuzuriha s'est servie de l'étole rouge qu'elle portait autour de son cou pour m'emprisonner. Grâce à de la psychokinésie, je suppose. Elle ressert son étreinte. Alors, je ferme les yeux et me rappelle des paroles du Dieu Hypnos, sur la cosmo-énergie. Je me concentre et sens quelque-chose au fond de moi.

Quelque-chose qui brûle de sortir. Cette chose, je parviens à la faire exploser. Une immense boule d'énergie s'échappe hors de mon corps. D'une couleur transparente, elle explose d'un seul coup et me libère de l'étreinte de l'étole.

Je reste quelques secondes immobile, sous le choc de ce que j'ai enfin réussi à faire. Les deux autres sont surpris par mon comportement soudain, et ne bougent pas non plus.

« Yato, Yuzuriha ! Crie Tenma, arrivant avec les deux chevaliers d'or. J'ai senti la cosmo-énergie d'un Spectre ! Oh… ! » Fit-il, en me voyant.

Génial, maintenant, ils sont cinq contre moi.

« Quel coup-bas ! Marmonne El Cid.

\- Ca alors, elle s'est bien jouée de nous. Dit ensuite celui qui doit être Dohko.

\- Vous êtes tombés dans mon piège ! Je vais vous tuer, un par un ! Comme vous l'avez fait avec les habitants de mon village.

\- Quoi ?! » S'exclame Yato, avec surprise.

Je fais apparaître mon instrument de musique maléfique, avec l'envie de jouer la mélodie la plus morbide.

« Ne faîtes donc pas les innocents. Vous avez assassiné ma famille, et je vais vous le faire payer ! »

Je commence à tirer sur les cordes. J'étais fière. Oui, très fière. Comme je ne l'ai jamais été jusqu'à présent. Je jugeais mon plan diabolique, mon entrée en scène sublime, mes paroles écrasantes. Mon attaque… Pathétique !

La musique est laide, sonne faux, et n'arrache pas leur cœur de leur poitrine, comme elle est sensée le faire.

Le chevalier du Capricorne me regarde avec mépris.

« Pitoyable. Dit-il, aussi froidement que la roche.

\- Heu, vous êtes sûrs que c'est bien un Spectre au moins ? Demande Yato.

\- Il n'y a pas de doute. Sa cosmo-énergie le prouve bien. Dit Dohko. Mais… C'est étrange, on dirait qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait.

\- Oh, tu veux bien la fermer toi là-haut ! Me fâchais-je après le Chinois.

\- Bon, il y en a marre ! » Crie Tenma, se jetant sur moi.

Je parviens à sortir le couteau, pour me défendre. Si je dois vraiment me battre, je préfère le corps à corps plutôt que les petites étincelles de magie.

Je lui fais un « croche-pied » et le blesse à la gorge avec mon instrument tranchant.

Le jeune garçon se recule avec une expression reflétant la douleur, portant sa main gauche à son cou.

« Tenma ! Crie Yato.

\- Je… Je vais bien. Articule Pégase.

\- Tu vas nous le payer ! » Se fâche Yato, se jetant sur moi à son tour.

Je me baisse et parviens à l'esquiver, lui faisant un coup de coude au passage.

« C'est pas vrai ! Crie t-il.

\- Dans une guerre, tout est permis, même les pires coups, chevaliers ! » Dis-je.

Je bondis vers le ciel, à une hauteur que je ne pensais jamais atteindre, et donne un coup de pied dans les côtes de la jeune fille, en redescendant. Celle-ci se défend et m'encercle avec son étole. La pression est plus forte que tout à l'heure.

Je suis à bout de forces. La Grue me relâche, je tombe au sol.

« C'est Hadès qui t'envoie ? Pourquoi es-tu seule ? Demande Dohko.

\- La… Ferme ! Articulais-je.

\- Réponds à ma question si tu veux avoir la vie sauve !

\- …Jamais… Répondis-je, après hésitation.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à m'attaquer, un rayon de lumière apparaît entre nous.

« Zélos ! M'écriais-je.

\- Vous n'êtes rien d'autre que des lâches ! » Crie El Cid.

Le jeune Pégase s'effondre au sol. Le sang coule abondement de son cou. J'ai seulement le temps de voir les autres l'aider, alors que nous nous téléportons.

« Zélos ! Pourquoi… ? Criais-je, devant le château.

\- le Seigneur Hadès est extrêmement en colère ! Me coupe t-il. Tu vas te faire descendre !

\- Ha… C'est donc pour me faire tuer par lui que tu me sauves des griffes de la mort ?!

\- Tais-toi et suis-moi. »

Je n'ai jamais été aussi enragée, à tel point que je me moque de me faire tuer par Hadès. Mon échec me fait rougir de honte.

J'entre dans une salle privée cette fois-ci. Un grand atelier remplit de matériel de peinture. Le jeune Dieu est debout face à une toile sombre. Bien que passionnée par l'art, je n'ai pas le temps de contempler son œuvre.

« Te voilà enfin. » Commence t-il.

Hadès pose son pinceau avec délicatesse et marche dans ma direction. Il me gifle avec une telle violence que cela m'arrache quelques larmes.

« Pourquoi… ? Demandais-je, d'une toute petite voix.

\- Non seulement tu n'as pas fait ce que je t'ai demandé, mais en plus, tu as osé blesser Pégase !

\- Et… Et alors… ? Nous sommes en guerre.

\- Pégase et Athéna ne doivent être blessés et défaits que par ma main !

\- Si vous me l'aviez dit plus tôt… » Je m'effondre sur les genoux pour implorer son pardon.

Sous cet angle, je constate à quel point je ne suis rien, par rapport à lui.

« Seigneur Hadès, que dois-je faire pour… Pour me racheter ?

\- Il n'y a rien à faire. Répond-il, avec mépris. A moins bien sûr de retourner les assassiner, mais il est trop tard.

\- Je… Comprends.

\- J'ai horreur des faibles. Néanmoins, je suis… Touché, par la dévotion que tu me portes. Je sais ce que tu leur as dit à propos de mon « immensité par rapport à Athéna ». Considère alors que… Tu es à moitié pardonnée. Tes belles paroles te sauvent, dirait-on. Mais la prochaine fois, cela ne sera pas suffisant. »

Je reste un instant sans rien dire. Perturbée par ce qu'il vient d'être dit.

« Et bien, qu'attends-tu pour te retirer ?

\- Je… Oui, mon Seigneur. »

Hadès me dévisage de ses yeux d'un bleu pur et profond. Malgré sa sévérité, il semble si doux.

Je me dirige vers le balcon, pour respirer un peu.

Hypnos est assis sur sa chaise habituelle, buvant une tasse de thé.

« Tu as encore échoué, parait-il.

\- Oui, Seigneur Hypnos. Dites, j'aimerai avoir quelques renseignements sur le chevalier Pégase.

\- Et bien, Pégase est un chevalier de bronze. Malgré son rang inférieur, on dit qu'il est très dévoué à sa Déesse et souvent en sa compagnie. Pégase est aussi, le seul homme à avoir blessé le Seigneur Hadès à l'époque Mythologique.

\- Vraiment ?! M'étonnais-je.

\- Cela paraît fou, mais c'est vrai. Pégase, en tant que chevalier, a déjà blessé le véritable corps de Sa Majesté.

\- Comment a-t-il… ? »

Le Dieu hausse les épaules. Ca alors, il doit être enragé à cette idée, le Hadès !

« Mais alors, pourquoi ne veut-il pas que nous le tuons ?

\- Je pense qu'il souhaite lui-même se venger et puis, Pégase comme les autres ne sont que des insectes qui finiront par mourir. Si ce n'est pas au combat, alors ce sera de vieillesse ou de maladie… Mais, il devient gênant.

\- Je vois. C'est vrai, nous ne sommes que des humains, après tout. »

Le Dieu du Sommeil me regarde avec surprise. Je lui réponds par un sourire sincère. Hypnos regarde sa tasse vide et me demande :

« Pourrais-tu me préparer du thé ?

\- Oh, heu, oui, bien sûr ! »

Je prends délicatement sa tasse en porcelaine entre mes mains et tente de cacher mon visage rougis.

En rentrant, je percute son jumeau.

« Ouille ! Fis-je. Pardon.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne peux pas te tenir tranquille ?!

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose en ce qui vous concerne. Faites attention où vous marchez. »

Le Dieu regarde son frère, sur la terrasse, puis me dit avec sévérité :

« Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, insolente. »

Lorsqu'il part rejoindre son frère, je lui tire la langue.

Arrivée dans la cuisine aménagée, je pousse un long soupire. C'est vrai que je ne sais pas du tout comment préparer du thé. Je ne suis vraiment pas crédible j'ai des origines Egyptiennes et je ne sais pas jouer du benet, j'ai des origines Japonaises et je ne sais pas préparer du thé… Quelle tragédie.

Je reste quelques instants à fixer la tasse, qui est toujours vide. Aussi vide que mon cerveau à cet instant. Je commence à paniquer. Alors, pour ne pas impatienter la divinité, je sors quelques ingrédients d'une boîte et les mélange. Je fais aussi réchauffer de l'eau. Cette chose que je viens de créer a une couleur tellement étrange, que je préfère que ce soit Hypnos qui la teste, plutôt que moi.

Je retourne sur le balcon pour servir Hypnos. Tout ces aller-retour commencent à ma fatiguer. Les Dieux Jumeaux sont pris dans une partie d'échec lorsque j'arrive. Je sers Hypnos, qui n'y prête même pas attention. Je dévisage Thanatos avec un sourire en coin.

« Vous savez jouer aux échecs ?

\- d'après toi…

\- Je ne sais pas jouer. » Dis-je, avec honnêteté.

Ca, c'était la phrase, non, l'idiotie de trop. Le Dieu de la Mort explose de rire. Un rire aussi sinistre que les Enfers.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de le préciser, je me doute bien ! Tu ne sais pas faire grand-chose de toute façon.

\- Je sais… Dessiner ! » Dis-je, après avoir cherché.

Le Dieu de la Mort se met de nouveau à rire.

« Ah bon ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois aussi douée que Sa Majesté Hadès. Enfin, laisse-nous, veux-tu ?

\- Non. Je veux savoir qui sera le vainqueur, le combat semble si acharné. Dis-je, avec ironie car ils me semblent bien mous tous les deux.

\- Pff. Fit Thanatos. Si tu n'as que cela à faire… »

« Je dirais que, vous, Thanatos, semblez foncer la tête la première, mais vous ne vous posez pas beaucoup de questions. Hypnos, vous êtes beaucoup plus malin et vous préférez prendre vos précautions. Dis-je, après les avoir observé jouer.

\- C'est exactement cela. Conclut Hypnos.

\- Je préfère largement votre technique.

\- Tu veux essayer peut-être ? S'énerve Thanatos. Tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi.

\- Mais c'est avec plaisir que je veux vous affronter !

\- Je ne disais pas cela avec beaucoup de sérieux, en fait. Je n'ai pas très envie de perdre mon temps avec une humaine.

\- Oh, vous ne voulez donc pas m'humilier ?

\- Si tu penses ne pas avoir été suffisamment rabaissée, je n'ai pas besoin d'une partie d'échec pour cela, rassures-toi.

\- De toute façon, j'espère pour vous que vous n'êtes pas aussi nul en combat qu'en échec…

\- Qu'est-ce que… Me coupe Hypnos. Mais… Qu'as-tu mis dans ce thé ? »

Le Dieu fait une telle grimace que je me retiens de rire.

« C'est du…Heu…Du thé Egyptien ! C'est juste la manière de le préparer qui est très spéciale.

\- Si tu le dis. Ajoute t-il, peu emballé.

\- Son goût doit te rappeler les poissons vivant dans le Nil. Ironise son frère.

\- Très amusant… Dis-je. Seigneur Hypnos, pouvez-vous m'apprendre à jouer s'il-vous-plaît ?

\- Non. » Dit-il.

Sa réponse est si froide que j'en frissonne.

« Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ne vois-tu pas que nous sommes occupés ! Se fâche t-il.

\- Je… Bien. Pardonnez-moi. » Dis-je, en partant.

Pendant un court instant, je me suis presque sentie proche d'eux. Comme… Une amie. Oui, j'ai vraiment besoin d'affection, de toute l'affection que j'ai rejetée lorsque j'étais avec ma seule amie dans notre village. J'ai essayé avec Pandora, avec Hadès, puis avec eux. Je suis une humaine, et eux des Dieux, il me semble donc logique que cela ne fonctionne pas.

Le Dieu Hypnos se lève et vient me voir, avant que je ne sois rentrée dans le château.

« Je t'apprendrai une autre fois. » Dit-il, simplement.

Je me retourne sur lui avec surprise et lui adresse un sourire.

« Merci. »

Les jours passèrent plus où moins rapidement. Le Dieu Hadès ne me demande plus aucun service et m'ignore lorsque nous nous croisons, tout comme les Dieux Jumeaux et les autres Spectres. Alors me vint une idée. J'ai peur de la réaction d'Hadès et il me fallut plusieurs jours pour me décider et prendre mon courage à deux mains. Je me dirige vers la grande salle où l'Empereur des Ténèbres a l'habitude de se poser sur son trône. J'entre doucement, la peur au ventre. Le Dieu est là.

« Seigneur Hadès. Dis-je, posant un genou à terre. J'aurais… Un service à vous demander.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? Demande t-il, non sans sévérité.

« Et bien en fait… » Alors que je m'apprêtais à parler, la porte derrière moi s'ouvre et se referme.

Je me retourne pour savoir qui cela peut bien être. Je reconnais aussitôt Minos, l'un des trois Juges des Enfers. Sa chevelure de neige flotte délicatement. Lui aussi a de bien belles ailes sur son armure. Le noble Spectre du Griffon ne cache pas un sourire sadique et satisfait. Ses yeux pétillent. Il traîne un autre garçon son bras gauche est par-dessus les épaules de Minos. Il a de longs cheveux bleus clair, des yeux bleus nuit avec un grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche, et une peau très blanche. Il est recouvert de sang et sa cape blanche est en lambeaux. Son bras droit semble désarticulé et son armure est en or. Un Chevalier d'Athéna. Les deux hommes sont aussi beaux l'un que l'autre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux mannequins face à moi.

« Seigneur Hadès. Commence Minos. Laissez-moi vous présenter mon prisonnier. Albafica, Chevalier d'or des Poissons ! Je me suis amusé avec lui, mais il n'a pas voulu me dire où se trouve ce qu'Athéna vous a dérobé. Je tiens donc à le garder et à en faire ma marionnette, jusqu'à ce qu'il parle enfin.

\- Je vois. Dit Hadès. Bien, fais-en ce que tu veux. Sa vie m'importe peu.

\- Aussi, quelques chevaliers viendront peut-être lui porter secours. Je me ferai un plaisir de les massacrer.

\- Fais ce qu'il te chante, Minos.

\- Bien. Votre majesté. » Conclut-il en inclinant la tête.

Minos repart en traînant le chevalier comme un vieux jouet.

Athéna aurait donc dérobé quelque-chose à Hadès ? Qu'est-ce donc ?

« Alors ? Demande Hadès.

\- Pardon ?

\- Que voulais-tu ? » Soupire t-il.

J'ai complètement oublié ! Minos m'a perturbé et coupée dans mon élan. Je ne sais plus comment lui demander.

« En fait… J'ai constaté que vous aimez beaucoup la peinture. Si toutefois vous avez le temps, pouvez-vous… M'apprendre à peindre, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Je me sens rougir. Demander cela à un Dieu…

Hadès semble perturbé. Par peur de ne pas avoir compris, il m'en demande la raison. J'en profite pour sortir mon carnet de dessin d'un sac noir que Pandora m'a donné, et le lui présente.

« J'aime beaucoup dessiner, et je souhaite apprendre à peindre. »

Hadès prend délicatement le carnet entre ses mains et le feuillette. Il y a surtout des animaux. J'aimerais beaucoup le dessiner, lui, mais je n'ose pas.

« Hmm… Fit-il. Améliore un peu plus ton style, et peut-être te consacrerais-je une infime partie de mon temps.

\- Vraiment ? Merci ! »

Je ne pensais pas qu'Hadès accepterait si facilement. Enfin, tout dépend de ce qu'il entend par « approfondir mon style ».

Alors que je retourne dans ma chambre, une idée me vient.

Je descends le long d'un escalier menant aux prisons du château. Minos ne semble pas être là, et le fameux Albafica est assis derrière les barreaux. Je m'approche de lui.

« C'est triste de voir qu'un valeureux chevalier d'Athéna se retrouve dans un tel état ! Dis-je, avec ironie. Que t'es t-il donc arrivé ?

\- Pourquoi m'abaisserais-je à te répondre ?

\- Tu n'es pas en état de me parler ainsi !

\- Et ? Les Spectres… Vous êtes tous les mêmes. Arrogants.

\- Quant à vous, chevaliers d'Athéna, cela vous plait de détruire des villages et massacrer des innocents ?!

\- P-Pardon ? Articule-t-il.

\- Les chevaliers de ta Déesse, ils ont détruit mon village, cela devrait te rappeler quelque-chose, non ? Le Seigneur Hadès a eu la bonté de m'offrir une nouvelle vie. Ton Athéna, l'aurait elle fait ? Non ! C'est vous qui êtes arrogants et démoniaques ! »

Le chevalier reste silencieux un moment avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de dire :

« Athéna… Jamais… Jamais Athéna ne nous aurait ordonné de faire une chose aussi basse et digne de l'armée d'Hadès.

\- Je sais que tu mens ! » Hurlais-je.

Alors pourquoi semble t-il si sincère ?

« Nous ne voulons que protéger l'amour et amener la justice sur Terre. C'est tout. Je te le jure sur ma vie, Spectre ! Jamais Athéna ne donnerait pareil ordre.

\- Ah, cesse donc de mentir, Poisson. » Intervient Minos que je n'ai pas entendu arriver. « Sphinx. Me dit-il. Tu devrais savoir que les chevaliers sont fourbes et rusés. Regarde comme ils sont faibles. Ah ! Le Seigneur Hadès est bon contrairement à cette sotte qui lui sert de nièce. Maintenant, je t'ordonne de ne plus voir ce chevalier. Ton esprit ne doit pas être souillé.

\- Bien. Seigneur Minos. »

Je préfère ne pas insister. J'ai entendu dire que Minos est complètement fou et cruel, malgré ses airs de noblesse.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce donc ce qu'Athéna a volé à Sa Majesté ? Demandais-je.

« Cela ne te regarde pas. » Conclut Minos.


	4. Chapitre 4: L'arme capricieuse

**CHAPITRE 4 : L'arme capricieuse**

Je suis de plus-en-plus intriguée par la présence du Chevalier d'Or des Poissons au château d'Hadès. C'est pourquoi, je retourne le voir dés la semaine suivante, espérant qu'il soit toujours en vie. Alors que je descends les escaliers menant à l'endroit où il est enfermé, j'entends Minos hurler de colère :

« Tu vas me répondre ?!

\- Jamais ! Même si j'en savais plus à ce sujet, jamais je ne te dévoilerai quoi que ce soit !

\- Les Chevaliers d'Athéna… Vous êtes bien trop attachés à votre princesse. Si bien que votre existence devient secondaire. Parfait ! Je suppose que tes camarades viendront te sauver. Alors, que préfères-tu ? Que je les torture devant toi ? Ou que je leur présente ton cadavre ? »

Minos est réputé pour son sadisme et sa cruauté, mais j'ignorais que cela pouvait être pire que ce que j'ai pu entendre.

« Non, j'ai mieux. Dit-il, d'un ton narquois. Te souviens-tu de cette fillette que tu as protégé au village près du Sanctuaire ? Agasha ? Bien. Alors, rien ne me ferai plus plaisir que de la faire crier. Peut-être enfin parleras-tu ? »

Le Chevalier ne répond rien. Je commence à réellement connaître la signification du mot « guerre ». Il n'y a pas que sur un champ de bataille qu'il y a des combats.

« Que fais-tu encore… ? » Demande une voix glaciale dans mon dos.

Hadès est là. Lasse de ne plus recevoir d'ordres depuis ma punition, je lui demande :

« Seigneur Hadès. Puis-je moi-même récupérer ce qu'Athéna vous a dérobé ?

\- Est-ce une plaisanterie ? Tu n'es même pas capable d'assassiner deux chevaliers de rang médiocre. Comment veux-tu que je te confie quelque-chose d'aussi important ?! Minos ! »

Le Juge du royaume Infernal apparait devant nous, élégant et majestueux. Ses doigts sont recouverts de sang, contrastant avec sa chevelure de neige qui se pose doucement sur le dos de ses mains.

« Ce petit insolent…

\- Laisses, Minos, et retourne à tes occupations. Le Poisson finira par céder.

\- Bien, Majesté. » Conclut le Griffon en s'inclinant devant son maître.

Alors qu'Hadès s'apprêtait à repartir, j'en profite pour le retenir.

« Attendez. J'ai… » Je sors mon carnet de dessins. « Qu'en pensez-vous ? Suis-je digne de vos enseignements ? »

Le Dieu des Enfers ouvre à peine le carnet et regarde les dessins avec un air désintéressé. Il le referme d'un coup et me le remet.

« C'est insuffisant. »

Il remonte les escaliers sans plus prêter attention à moi.

« Il l'a à peine ouvert… » Murmurais-je.

Alors que je retournais dans ma chambre, j'entends des bruits d'agitation provenant de l'entrée. Je décide d'aller voir ce qu'il s'y passe, par curiosité. Lorsque j'arrive, je retrouve quelques Spectres en plein combat contre une quinzaine de chevaliers d'Athéna.

« Mais… ?! M'exclamais-je aussitôt.

\- Ne reste pas plantée là ! Crie Cheshire. Fais quelque-chose !

\- Oui, une minute… »

Bon, comment faire… ? Je fais apparaitre mon instrument de musique et tire sur les cordes aléatoirement. Ma mélodie, au départ très mauvaise, commence enfin à ressembler à quelque-chose. J'aperçois un chevalier, portant une armure argentée, près de moi. Celui-ci semble ne pas supporter ma musique. Et c'est parfait ! Je m'approche de lui et joue beaucoup plus fort, près de ses oreilles. Son visage semble se décomposer à force de grimaces. Je tire beaucoup plus fort sur la dernière corde et j'entends ensuite un « crac ». Le chevalier s'effondre au sol, raide mort. Ma musique a détruit son système nerveux et il en est mort. Ca a enfin marché ! Alors que les spectres continuent leur combat, j'en profite pour achever le plus de chevaliers possible, jusqu'à ce que je percute Kagaho et tombe au sol.

« Désolée !

\- Fais attention ! Va t'occuper de ces chevaliers d'argent, là-bas. Enfin, essaye. » Conclut-il sur un ton ironique.

Comme-si tous mes exploits avaient été invisibles !

Je continue de tuer quelques chevaliers, lorsque Sa Majesté Hadès fait son entrée.

« Seigneur Hadès, regardez, j'y arrive enfin ! » Lui criais-je, alors qu'il se trouve sur le balcon au-dessus de nous pour admirer la scène.

Je fracasse le crâne du chevalier à côté de moi, faisant voler ses dents et cassant deux de mes cordes en même temps. Malgré le petit sourire amusé d'Hadès, je ne suis pas fière d'avoir endommagé mon instrument. Je continue donc avec ma force physique, ce que je préfère largement faire. Je les martèle de coups de pieds sans pour autant les tuer, quand tout-à-coup, Minos du Griffon arrive. Le Juge porte Albafica par-dessus son épaule droite. Il le jette au sol, comme un vulgaire déchet. A l'aide de ses fils invisibles, il lui brise un os de la main.

« Oups, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Fit-il, avec un grand sourire. De toute façon, il ne s'en plaindra plus.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?! » S'affole un Chevalier d'Or que je n'avais pas vu.

Celui-ci a de longs cheveux et des yeux violets. Son armure me fait penser à un scorpion.

Minos attrape le Chevalier des Poissons par les cheveux et le soulève. Un filet de sang s'échappe et dégouline le long de sa bouche, puis de tout son corps. Le Griffon lance son corps en direction de l'autre chevalier, le faisant tomber au sol.

« Aujourd'hui, enchaine Minos. Plusieurs chevaliers d'argent et un chevalier d'or ont péri. Comme c'est dommage ! Hahaha ! Vous voyez bien que nous sommes invincibles. Partez avec la dépouille d'Albafica, et dites à votre déesse que ce sera elle, la prochaine ! »

Tétanisés, les quelques survivants s'enfuient.

« Tu me le paieras. » Cracha le Chevalier du Scorpion.

Le Chevalier s'enfui pour fermer la marche, et subit les rires d'humiliation des Spectres.

« Pardonnez-moi, Seigneur Hadès. Dit Kagaho, en se mettant à genoux. Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir où se cache ce qu'Athéna vous a dérobé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Répond Hadès, d'un ton très calme. Nous avons gagné cette bataille, et j'espère que cela leur servira de leçon. »

Le jeune homme nous adresse un léger sourire satisfait, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque-chose le dérange. Voulait-il réellement la mort lamentable de ce chevalier et pense-t-il ce qu'il dit ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Pourtant, c'est Hadès…

Je retourne dans ma chambre, pensant pouvoir me reposer et savourer ma petite victoire. Au bout d'une petite heure, j'entends toquer à ma porte de chambre et l'ouvre à Hadès.

« Majesté ? Avez-vous un souci ? »

Cela faisait un moment que j'étais délaissée de toute tâche et travaux. Je devrais m'en réjouir, mais je m'ennuie à mourir. Ce n'est pas comme dans mon village, mais malheureusement, je ne parvins pas à me souvenir de ce que j'y faisais.

« Non, rassures-toi, répond-il. J'aimerais revoir ton carnet à dessins.

\- Oh, d'accord. » Malgré la froideur de sa voix, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de la joie.

Je lui présente mon carnet qu'il regarde réellement cette fois, et avec intérêt. Il ne présente aucune émotion particulière, mais il prend le temps de regarder chaque détail. Seulement, voilà, il a fallut qu'il tombe sur CE dessin que j'avais fait un soir alors que je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil.

« Oh, non, non, non ! » Commençais-je, tentant de déchirer la feuille, mais le jeune dieu m'en empêche. J'avais complètement oublié de le retirer ! Je n'ose même pas détourner le regard pour ne pas voir sa réaction, je n'y arrive pas. En revanche, c'est la première fois qu'il montre une émotion sur l'un de mes dessins, et je crois même l'avoir entendu cracher un léger « oh ! » de surprise.

Le dessin en question ? Oh, je me suis simplement permis de le dessiner lui. Le dessin sur lequel je me suis le plus appliquée. Je l'avais représenté allongé sur un lit, mangeant du raisin qu'il tenait au-dessus de sa tête, la bouche à moitié ouverte. Bien sûr, je l'ai dessiné portant seulement un court drap blanc sous le ventre et des sandales grecques. Il a aussi un genou levé, lui donnant une position assez érotique. Une véritable statue d'un dieu grec !

Enfin, c'était l'impression que je voulais donner.

« Hmm ! Fit-il, me regardant avec sévérité.

\- Et bien… Vous êtes Hadès, non ? Alors, heu… J'ai voulu montrer une image… Divine de votre personne ! Voilà ! Comme le sont représentés les Dieux sur certaines gravures !

\- Je… Ne suis pas très convaincu je dois dire…

\- Alors… Prenez-le comme… Un compliment ?

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- J'aurais pu vous représenter nu aussi, n'en faisons pas un drame ! » Le coupais-je.

Hadès me dévisage d'abord avec étonnement, puis mépris.

« Excusez-moi. Dis-je enfin. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, peut-être ais-je été influencée par… Mon inconscient ?

\- Si tu ne trouves pas le sommeil, vas voir Hypnos, c'est sa spécialité ! Crache t-il. Au lieu de dessiner des… Choses offensantes !

\- Bien…

\- Bon, je pense que tu es digne de recevoir mes instructions pour la peinture, malgré le fait que tu ne maîtrises pas assez bien les bases du dessin.

\- Ah… Ah oui ?! M'exclamais-je, joyeuse.

\- Toutefois. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire et j'ai un projet en tête, alors je ne pourrais te donner un cours par jour.

\- Cela me convient, merci à vous ! »

Il ne répond pas. Je lui demande :

« Vous aviez l'air troublé lors de la mort d'Albafica, je me trompe ?

\- Ce… Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! » Pesta-t-il.

Je vois, difficile à cerner le Hadès. Il s'assoit un instant et pose mon carnet. Hadès passe une main dans ses cheveux noirs comme les Ténèbres.

« Vous êtes contrarié ? »

Il ne répond pas. On dirait qu'il va se mettre à… Pleurer ?

Je me pose à côté de lui, voulant le réconforter, mais il me dit :

« J'entends la voix d'Hypnos, il t'appelle. Il souhaite te féliciter pour tes… Efforts. »

Le terme exploit ou victoire aurait été plus doux à mes oreilles, mais bon.

« Ca roule ma poule ! » M'exclamais-je en lui claquant la cuisse gauche.

Lorsque je suis sortie de ma chambre, je l'entends crier « Hé ! », mais je pars le plus rapidement possible.

Je retrouve le Dieu du Sommeil sur le balcon, comme à son habitude, un jeu d'échec posé sur la table. Il m'invite à prendre place face à lui.

« Les êtres humains m'impressionneront toujours. Dit-il. Ils s'acharnent jusqu'au bout, même lorsqu'ils savent que leur cause est vaine. Le chevalier des Poissons a lutté jusqu'au bout pour ne pas trahir sa Déesse. Ce fut courageux, mais vain. Vous, humains, êtes des créatures si faibles… »

Bien sûr, il ne fait aucun commentaire à mon sujet.

« Tu voulais jouer aux échecs, eh bien, jouons. Je prends les pions noirs, tu prends les blancs. Ce n'est pas très compliqué. Il faut juste que le pion représentant le roi ne soit pas menacé… Tu dois le protéger, sinon, tu as perdu. »

Hypnos m'explique les règles de son jeu favori en même temps que nous y jouons. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque-chose de si compliqué, j'ai perdu presque tout-de-suite, mais je joue contre un Dieu, ce n'est pas juste !

« Tu perds ton temps. Lui fit remarquer Thanatos qui vient observer notre partie.

\- Et toi, tu gaspilles ta salive. » Lui répond Hypnos.

Son frère jumeau pesta un instant avant de se coller contre un muret, humant le parfum des roses rouges.

« Oh, mais je sais ! » M'écriais-je, après plusieurs défaites. « Si je n'arrive pas à me battre comme les autres Spectres en utilisant mes pouvoirs, pourquoi n'utiliserais-je pas des armes ?! Une épée par exemple ? J'adorerais !

\- Non mais c'est une plaisanterie ? Renchérit Thanatos.

\- Et ou comptes-tu te procurer des armes ? Je te rappelle que seul Sa Majesté possède une épée.

\- Je pourrais en forger une !

-N'espère même pas, petite inconsciente. Continue Thanatos.

\- Hmm… Essaie de voir cela avec les Spectres, peut-être certains daigneront y prêter attention. » Répond Hypnos avec intérêt et ignorant son frère jumeau. « Avec des armes, nous aurons un avantage considérable sur Athéna qui en a banni l'usage. En revanche, évite les effusions de sang en ma présence, j'ai horreur de cela.

\- Hypnos, tu n'es pas sérieux…

\- Contrairement à toi Thanatos, je cherche un moyen de remporter la guerre.

\- Oui, et bien avec elle, nous ne sommes pas sortis de l'auberge…

\- Vous n'y êtes même pas entré ! Dis-je, sachant que cela l'énerverait.

\- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'effusions de sang ! Se fâche Hypnos alors que son frère allait me massacrer sur place.

\- Elle triche lorsque tu me parles, au fait.

\- Je l'ai vu, merci.

\- Et tu la laisses faire ?!

\- Bon, cela suffit, non ? De vrais enfants ces Dieux Jumeaux. »

La phrase était de trop, les deux divinités me dévisagent avec agressivité, même Hypnos. Je me fais toute petite et place un pion sans rien dire.

Alors que la partie d'échec contre le Dieu du Sommeil continuait, je me décide à lui demander :

« Au fait, ne trouvez-vous pas qu'Hadès semble…Triste, ces derniers temps ? »

Le dieu aux cheveux dorés lança un regard méfiant à son frère.

« Qu'entends-tu par là ? Demande t-il. Pourquoi penses-tu ceci ?

\- Et bien… Lorsque Minos a tué le chevalier Albafica, j'ai eu l'impression que Sa Majesté souffrait. Comme… Comme s'il pleurait silencieusement la mort de son ennemi. »

J'espère ne pas en avoir trop dit. Les Jumeaux échangent un regard douteux.

« Même les Spectres ont remarqué que quelque-chose n'allait pas. Marmonna Hypnos entre ses dents. Thanatos… ?

\- Pff… Saches simplement petite vermine que si tu répète cela, je te tue. Me dit Thanatos.

\- Rien que le fait que je respire vous donne envie de me tuer. Alors partant de là…

\- En vérité. Me coupe Hypnos pour m'empêcher d'insulter son frère. Notre Maître a besoin d'un corps humain pour vivre en ce monde. Généralement, c'est l'être possédant l'âme la plus pur qui est choisi comme hôte pour Sa Majesté.

\- Je le sais, il me l'a déjà dit. »

Hypnos fut surpris un instant puis continua.

« Le jeune hôte choisi par notre roi a vécut dans un orphelinat en Italie. Il vivait avec sa sœur et son meilleur ami. En d'autres termes, il a vécu avec la future Athéna et le futur chevalier Pégase.

\- Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Se moqua Thanatos.

\- Ce garçon que j'ai rencontré a toujours été passionné par l'art. Il a ensuite vécu seul dans l'orphelinat. C'est alors que Pandora et moi avons réveillé l'âme d'Hadès qui sommeillait en lui, faisant croire à cet humain que la mort était le Salut et libérait l'Homme de toutes ses souffrances. Malheureusement… Thanatos et moi ne sommes pas dupes, et nous soupçonnons l'hôte humain d'exercer une forme de contrôle sur notre Maître.

\- Pardon ? Mais comment réussirait-il…

\- Nous ne sommes pas sûrs. Poursuit Thanatos. Nous attendons juste le bon moment avant de le confirmer. Pour l'instant, il agit comme Hadès, alors il est possible que ce soit bien notre Dieu mais que son esprit soit contaminé par les souvenirs de l'humain…

\- Je vois. Pourtant, Pandora m'a dit que la mort est délivrance et c'est pour cela que je me bats, non ? »

Hypnos regarda rapidement son frère.

« Oui, c'est exactement cela. La mort est la délivrance ultime pour l'Homme. C'est l'idéologie de Sa Majesté. Comprends-tu ? » Demande le Dieu en se levant et en se penchant vers moi. « Ces maudits chevaliers ont tué tes proches, mais ceux-ci sont aujourd'hui libérés des souffrances humaines… Tu dois tout-de-même savoir que les chevaliers d'Athéna ne les ont pas tués pour leur apporter le Salut, mais pour les faire souffrir. Tu ne dois pas oublier que tu as promis de te venger. C'est surtout pour le cadeau que t'a offert Sa Majesté que tu te bats, non ?

\- Oui, évidement. » Répondis-je, sûre de moi.

Ce Dieu est si envoûtant, comment ne pas le croire ?

« Bien. La partie est terminée. Conclut-il en désignant le jeu d'échecs.

\- Oui, je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Messieurs, bonne soirée. » Dis-je en m'inclinant. Ce qui est bien sûr très ironique car je n'en ai rien à faire ! D'ailleurs, les Dieux Jumeaux dorment-ils la nuit ?

Le lendemain, Sa Majesté m'initie enfin à son art. Enfin, je suis avant tout obligée de revoir les bases du dessin. Le garçon me fait travailler les proportions, humaines et animales et me demande ensuite de dessiner des fleurs, juste pour voir comment je m'y prends. J'ai pu apprendre beaucoup de choses essentielles sur les proportions de notre propre corps mais cela m'aide surtout à mieux le comprendre.

« C'est toujours très maladroit. Me confirme t-il. En revanche, il y a quelques progrès. Je ne dirai pas que c'est bien, mais c'est tout de même un peu mieux. Je te préviens que la peinture n'est pas pour tout-de-suite et comme je ne vais pas faire cela chaque jour, entraîne-toi un peu toi-même.

\- Oui, merci beaucoup. »

En le regardant, si majestueux, il me semble impossible qu'un simple hôte humain soit parvenu à maîtriser un Dieu, Hadès qui plus-est. Non. Les Dieux Jumeaux se trompent. Je suis sûre qu'ils se trompent, qu'ils confondent, car sinon, qui suis-je en train de servir depuis des semaines ?

Alors qu'Hadès range son matériel à dessin, je lui demande :

« Au fait, Majesté, je me disais qu'il serait peut-être préférable pour moi que je me batte avec des armes, non ? Si je suis incapable d'utiliser ma cosmo-énergie, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je fasse comme cela ? »

Hadès me dévisage avec autorité puis ricane sans méchanceté

« Impossible. Aucun Spectre, à part de simples soldats sans pouvoirs, se bat en utilisant directement une arme. Cela n'a jamais été le cas et encore moins pour celui qui porte le Surplis du Sphinx. N'oublie pas que je suis le seul à savoir manier l'épée.

\- S'il-vous-plait ! » Le suppliais-je en m'agrippant à ses épaules, sans faire attention.

Hadès se dégage avec fermeté, me faisant comprendre à quel point nous sommes opposés. Il soupire.

« Hors de question. Dit-il froidement.

\- Ne négligez pas l'avantage que nous aurons sur Athéna !

\- Quel avantage ? Toi ? J'espère que tu plaisantes. »

Je lui offre de tels yeux de chien battu qu'il finit par me demander, après un long soupire :

« A quel type d'arme songes-tu ?

\- Je pensais à l'épée, ou quelque-chose de similaire.

\- Comme pour moi alors… Et es-tu sûre de pouvoir…d'être capable de manier une telle arme ? Ce n'est pas un jouet.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je suis persuadée de pouvoir le faire.

\- Quel affront commets-tu envers ton armure et moi-même… Beaucoup risquent de ne pas apprécier, et juger que je te favorise. Encore plus pour les cours de dessin.

\- J'en ai bien conscience. Je sais surtout que tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de votre accord. Je me fiche de ce que les autres penseront de mon comportement. »

Enfin, c'est ce que j'aimerais me faire croire à moi-même, que les autres ne me jugent pas. Pourtant, que se soient les gens de mon village, les Spectres ou les Dieux, je sais qu'ils m'épient dans l'ombre et attendent le bon moment pour me juger et me montrer du doigt. Oui, c'est évident.

« Hmpf. Ricane t'il. Es-tu sûre de pouvoir manier une épée… Toi qui es une femme… ?

\- Non mais je rêve ! C'est une blague ?! Sous prétexte que je suis… Non mais avez-vous bien vu l'autre rhinocéros qui est sous les ordres d'Eaque ?! » Dis-je en parlant de Violate.

Le garçon eut un léger fou-rire et ajoute :

« Tout ce que je te souhaite, c'est de ne pas devenir comme elle.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil…

\- Bref, tu veux une arme ? Très bien c'est accordé, mais débrouille-toi avec. Au moindre faux-pas, je te la retire.

\- Peut-être pourrais-je m'entraîner avec vous ? Proposais-je.

\- Et puis quoi encore ?! Apprends à être satisfaite de ce que l'on t'offre !

\- D'accord, maman. Marmonnais-je.

\- Hmm… Je te conseille de demander à Kagaho. Peut-être pourra t-il t'aider à t'en procurer une.

\- Quoi, avec monsieur-je-ne-sais-pas-sourire ?! Non merc…

\- C'est ça ou rien ! Se fâche t-il.

-B-Bien… Merci à vous. »

Je m'incline devant lui et pars à la recherche de Monsieur-pas-content.

Quand j'y repense, j'aurais tout-de-même pu lui demander où trouver Kagaho. Pourtant, j'ai peur de me ridiculiser en faisant cela, alors je cherche par moi-même.

N'osant pas entrer dans les chambres et pièces que je ne connais pas je préfère l'appeler.

« Kagaho ? Es-tu là ? Eh oh, Bénou t'es où ? Kagaho ? Bénou ? Oiseau ? Monsieur-pas-content ? Kag' ? Kagy ? Monsieur grandes-ailes ?... »

Et ainsi de suite dans les couloirs du château. Le Spectre aux belles ailes noires est introuvable. Hadès l'a peut-être envoyé en mission quelque-part ? Mais alors, il se serait moqué de moi ?!

Alors que je cherche toujours Kagaho, je percute quelqu'un et m'étale au sol.

La personne face à moi, faisant un mètre quatre-vingt, n'est autre que Violate. La jeune femme à la carrure masculine me toise sévèrement.

« Que fais-tu ici, toi ? Demande-t-elle de sa voix grave et froide.

\- Je… Heu… » Finalement, peut-être Hadès a-t-il raison.

Cette femme n'en est pas une. Pourtant, son regard était si doux lorsqu'elle a regardé Eaque.

« Alors ? Que fait une demi-portion dans les quartiers privés de Sa Grandeur Eaque ?! Répond, pauvre larve !

\- Et bien… Je cherche Kagaho.

\- Quoi, le Bénou ? Il n'est certainement pas ici.

\- Je me suis égarée. Je… Je vais partir.

\- Tu as intérêt à ce que je ne te trouve plus ici. Ta faiblesse doit gravement horrifier mon maître. »

Charmante ! Moi qui espérais que nous puissions un jour être…amies ?

Je quitte ce lieu le plus rapidement possible et retrouve Pandora assise dans un fauteuil.

« N'as-tu pas autre chose à faire que de tourner sans arrêt ? Me demande-t-elle. Nous sommes en guerre, alors rends-toi un peu utile.

\- En vérité, je cherche Kagaho. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je me suis perdue et je me suis retrouvée chez Eaque. J'ai été très… Chaleureusement accueillie par Violate. »

La belle Pandora me dévisage avec surprise puis eut un rire joyeux. Pour la première fois depuis que je la connais. Comme-si elle était libérée de toutes ses souffrances et de son rôle important et cruel.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais, mais il n'a pas dû apprécier ! Tu cherches Kagaho ? Il est dehors.

\- Vraiment ? Merci !

\- Attends un instant. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu cherches Kagaho ?

\- Et bien… J'ai un service à lui demander.

\- Quel gendre de service ? »

Pourquoi insiste-t-elle autant ?

« Rien d'important. » Répondis-je, en m'éloignant d'elle.

Je trouve enfin le Spectre aux belles ailes. Kagaho donne de violents coups-de-poings dans un gros bloc de pierre. Ses mains sont douloureusement meurtries, mais le garçon n'y prête guère attention. Tout ce qui compte, c'est de détruire ces pierres les unes après les autres, seulement à l'aide de ses mains.

« Je te cherchais, Kagaho. »

Le Spectre incarnant la cruauté se retourne avec agacement. Ses yeux noirs me lancent des éclairs.

« Quoi ? Me demande-t-il avec agressivité.

\- J'ai discuté avec Sa Majesté. Hadès a accepté ma requête qui consiste à me fabriquer une arme. Il m'a alors demandé de venir te voir.

\- Une…arme ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Non. Peut-être n'étais-je pas destinée à porter ce Surplis, ni-même à faire partie de cette armée. Je ne parvins pas à me servir de mes pouvoirs et j'arrive tout juste à utiliser mon instrument. Pourtant, je veux participer. Hadès m'a sauvé la vie dans l'unique but de le servir, alors je le ferai. J'en ai assez d'être aussi faible, c'est pourquoi, je veux une arme. »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs m'écoute puis ricane.

« Alors c'est toi. La fille « qui n'a rien à faire ici » dont les autres parlent.

\- Qui ? Qui a dit ça ?!

\- Tu es si faible que cela s'est répété. Je suis même vexé de t'adresser la parole.

\- Merci bien… Mais j'ai réellement besoin de ton aide. Le suppliais-je.

\- Ah oui ? Et si je refuse de t'aider ? Tu n'as aucune autorité.

\- Mais c'est Hadès qui…

\- Et alors ! Je refuse tant que je ne reçois pas d'ordre direct de lui. »

Oui, il ne fallait pas rêver. Il ne faut plus rêver. Il faut compter sur soi-même. Et personne d'autre…

Voyant mon visage dépité, le Spectre dit :

« C'est la première et la dernière fois que j'accepte de t'aider. Suis-moi. »

Le garçon me montre un passage souterrain assez lugubre. Au bout du chemin, nous atterrissons dans une forge. Des soldats de bas niveau travaillent dans une chaleur insupportable. On dirait une armée de clones condamnés à reproduire les mêmes mouvements pour l'éternité. Kagaho s'adresse avec son agressivité habituelle à l'un d'eux.

« Sur ordre de Sa Majesté, je veux que tu forges une arme pour cette jeune fille.

\- Quel type d'arme ? Demande le soldat d'une voix rauque.

\- Une épée, est-ce possible ? Demandais-je.

\- Tu veux rire ? Nous ne faisons que des haches, nous !

\- J'ai vu ça… »

Le soldat réfléchi un instant.

« Mais, tu portes l'armure du Sphinx ! S'exclame t-il. Pourquoi… ?

\- Ne discute pas les ordres, esclave ! » Le coupe Kagaho.

L'homme m'apporte une arme et me demande de la peser. Je manque me casser les bras, et la lâche au sol.

« C'est pas vrai. Se plaint-il en se massant le crâne. C'est le model le plus léger que nous possédons. »

Kagaho semble perdre patience à côté de moi.

« Voulez-vous que je parte à la recherche d'un croc de dragon pour créer une lame parfaite ? »

Tentative d'humour : nulle. Kagaho commence à bouillir pendant que l'autre ne sait plus quoi penser.

« Pour quand veux-tu ton arme ?

\- Le plus tôt possible. »

Le soldat plaque sa main contre son front en sueur. Il est visiblement terrifié.

« Je… Je vais faire ce que je peux.

\- Ne déçois pas Sa Majesté, sinon, tu mourras. » Le menace Kagaho.

Lorsque nous retournons à la lumière du jour, Hadès nous y attendait. Le jeune garçon n'a pas l'air bien.

« Je dois te parler, Kagaho. » demande-t-il, d'une voix presque brisée. « Quand à toi. C'est la dernière fois que je cède à tes caprices.

\- Bien. » Répondis-je en m'inclinant.

Hadès m'arrache le Bénou, sans me laisser le temps de le remercier. Je m'inquiète pour Sa majesté, malgré le nombre de gifles que j'ai pu recevoir. On dirait qu'il est dévasté. Je n'ose pas chercher à en savoir davantage, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Pourtant, j'eus d'un coup un grand désir de protéger mon maître.


	5. Chapter 5 : Un souvenir aux cheveux d'or

**CHAPITRE 5 : Un souvenir aux cheveux d'or.**

La lame est fine, blanche et coupante. Son manche est long et noir, se terminant par un rond doré orné de motifs ressemblants à du houx. Entre le manche et la lame, deux petites ailes noires se déploient de chaque côté. La lame est assez longue et l'épée en elle-même pas trop lourde. Elle m'est parfaitement adaptée. Enfin, son fourreau noir ne prend pas de place.

« Magnifique pièce ! M'exclamais-je. Merci infiniment. » Dis-je au soldat qui a eu la gentillesse de céder à mon caprice.

« Elle ressemble un peu trop à la mienne… Fit remarquer Hadès, pointant les ailes.

\- Pardon mon Seigneur, mais je n'avais pas d'autre model que votre propre arme…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demandais-je.

Deux inscriptions sont gravées en Grec ancien sur le recto et sur le verso de la lame.

« C'est moi qui ai demandé à ce que cela soit inscrit. Répondit Hadès. D'un côté, il est écrit « l'arme capricieuse » et de l'autre « larmes capricieuses ». Tel maître, tel arme. J'ai voulu faire un jeu-de-mot.

\- Ho, Sa Majesté se mettrait-elle à l'humour ? » Le taquinais-je.

Cela ne le fait absolument pas rire.

Le soldat me présente un mannequin en caoutchouc.

« Tu pourras t'entraîner là-dessus. Dit-il.

\- Celui du fond est très abîmé ! Remarquais-je.

\- Ah, c'est celui de Violate, mais elle l'a jeté. Elle s'en servait pour se défouler.

\- Je comprends mieux. »

Hadès ne se manifeste pas mais me lance un regard voulant dire : tu vois quand je te dis que j'espère que tu ne deviennes pas comme elle.

« Une machine de guerre, une arme humaine… Murmurais-je.

\- Pardon ? » Demande le soldat.

Je l'ignore et me contente de le remercier. Il a achevé mon épée en moins d'une semaine et elle est sublime. L'arme capricieuse ? Cela me convient. J'en profite pour présenter mes excuses et retourner à l'air libre avec le mannequin, suivie par Hadès. J'accroche la poupée à la branche d'un arbre mort. Aussi mort que le reste du paysage. Même si le ciel blanc est aveuglant, comment trouver une véritable lumière ici ? Je me retourne sur Hadès qui me regardait attacher ma poupée de caoutchouc. Ma Lumière, c'est lui. Même si j'aime le provoquer. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs soupire et se détourne.

Me voilà seule face à ma cible. Hadès est parti. Me regarde t-il quelque part ? Qu'importe, je deviendrais puissante pour lui.

Je prends mon arme dans la main droite et la pointe en direction de ma future victime. Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément pour me concentrer sur l'objet que je tiens. J'essaie de me la recréer mentalement les yeux fermés et d'imaginer toutes ses particularités. Je visualise ensuite ma cible et réfléchis aux points faibles du corps humain. Je peux remercier Hadès et ses cours de dessin pour m'avoir appris cela. La gorge, le cœur, les poignets… Je m'imagine les trancher avec rage et colère. J'aimerai ne faire plus qu'un avec mon épée mais je n'arrive pas à le ressentir.

D'un coup, j'ouvre les yeux et pousse un cri guerrier proche de celui de la bête sauvage. Je me lance sur le mannequin pour lui trancher la tête mais je vise le ventre à la place. Il est trop haut et le tissu est très solide.

« Zut ! »

Je recommence sans succès.

« Ce soldat a eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur toi.

\- Comment ? Demandais-je, reconnaissant Hypnos.

\- A une certaine époque, des prisonniers ou des Spectres trop faibles étaient utilisés à la place de ce mannequin.

\- Mais… ?

\- Quelqu'un comme, par exemple, Eaque, aurait même tué celui qui l'a forgé juste pour la tester.

\- C'est inhumain !

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui les choque. Dis-moi, serais-tu capable de tuer un autre Spectre ?

\- Jamais je ne me rabaisserais à tuer l'un de mes…hmm.

\- Camarades ? Ce n'est pourtant pas le type de relation que les Spectres ont entre eux.

\- Qu'importe ! Jamais je ne le ferais, c'est tout !

\- Et si l'ordre vient d'Hadès ou de moi ? »

Je prends le temps de réfléchir.

« Je…négocie ? »

Hypnos fit une grimace. Mauvaise réponse.

La divinité se rapproche de moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut maman-poule ? Marmonnais-je.

\- Pardon ? Peut-être préfères-tu mourir pour avoir osé insulter un dieu ?

\- Et bien, allez-y ! Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ?! »

Hypnos me regarde avec sévérité et menace. Si je l'ai appelé ainsi c'est parce qu'il ne me lâche jamais, on dirait une jument qui couve son poulain. A moins que je sois surveillée ?

Son visage s'adoucit et il me dit :

« Je n'aime pas faire cela mais je vais tout-de-même te montrer comment s'y prendre. »

Hypnos se place derrière moi et attrape le manche de mon épée. D'un coup de main, il fait pivoter mon bassin et rapproche le manche vers ma poitrine pour légèrement plier mon bras. D'un coup, nous nous élançons en direction de la cible, la trouant au niveau de la gorge. C'était si rapide ! Je n'ai même pas eu l'impression de bouger ! Ce qui me choque d'avantage c'est la délicatesse et la gentillesse d'Hypnos. Le dieu aux cheveux d'or s'éloigne et me demande d'attaquer ma cible comme-si c'était un Chevalier. Bien. Je me jette dessus avec violence et le martèle de coups d'épée. J'utilise la force de mes bras, et le mord avec une telle violence que je parvins à l'abîmer.

« Quelle bestialité. Remarque Hypnos. Mais bon, vu ton Surplis cela ne m'étonne guère.

\- Si j'avais pu choisir mon existence, je serais devenue un loup. Le plus bel animal qui soit.

\- Hmm… Si tu veux… » Marmonne Hypnos avec désintérêt.

Il décide de me laisser à mon occupation.

« Heu tu fais quoi là ? » Marmonna une voix dans mon dos alors que je m'apprêtais à terminer.

Cheshire…

« Nan parce que… T'es nulle. » Se moqua-t-il.

Je lui lance un regard noir et fis le geste de vouloir lui trancher la tête avec mon épée. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs poussa un cri proche du piaillement d'un poussin, et détala le plus rapidement possible.

« C'est qui le nul maintenant ?! » Lui lançais-je.

Lorsque je retourne au château, Kagaho apparaît d'un coup devant moi, comme s'il s'était téléporté. Je sursaute à sa vue alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Mon épée pointée dans sa direction en signe défensif semble ne pas lui plaire.

« Mais… D'où viens-tu ?

\- Des Enfers. Répond-il froidement.

\- Des… Comment as-tu fais ? »

Le Spectre est sérieusement agacé.

« Tu n'écoutes jamais rien décidément ! Hurle t-il d'un coup. C'est grâce à ton Surplis que tu peux te rendre aux Enfers !

\- Personne ne me l'a dit ! Comment voulais-tu que je saches cela ?!

\- Baisse d'un ton ! »

Nous nous toisons un moment avec agressivité, nous demandant lequel de nous deux allait fracasser le crâne de l'autre en premier.

Ce moment merveilleux où deux mauvais caractères se rencontrent !

Il est la Cruauté et je suis la Bestialité, ce que j'assimile à la férocité animale. Nous ne sommes pas si différents finalement.

« Et que trouver de si intéressant aux Enfers ?

\- A toi de le découvrir. » Ricane t-il.

Kagaho me tourne les talons.

J'ai envie de découvrir les Enfers. Ces Enfers si fascinants et effrayants. Là où je finirai ma vie.

La mort ne m'a jamais fascinée, mais depuis que mon existence fut ramenée par Hadès alors que j'allais mourir, elle commence à m'intéresser.

Je n'ai rien à faire si ce n'est qu'utiliser une faible partie de mon énergie pour me téléporter aux Enfers.

La lumière de la téléportation est toujours aussi aveuglante et le fait de sentir le sol se dérober sous le poids de mon corps est toujours une étrange sensation.

Mes pieds touchent enfin le sol et lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrent, je ressens un frisson d'angoisse, involontairement.

« C'est donc cela, les Enfers… » Murmurais-je, ébahie.

Le ciel, enfin, si l'on peut appeler cela un « ciel », ainsi que tout le reste du paysage est entièrement dépouillé de toute couleur et de toute vie. Je ne saurais dire s'il fait froid ou chaud tant cet univers est étrange. Les couleurs sont pourpres et sombres, la mort y est omniprésente. Rien ne vit ni ne pousse au sol. Tout est nu et froid.

A ma gauche c'est…le gouffre. L'Horreur. La Laideur. L'Enfer.

Une centaine d'êtres humains, ou plus, je ne sais pas, attendent les uns derrière les autres le moment où ils seront aspirés à l'intérieur du gouffre. C'est un ticket pour le monde des souffrances éternelles, peut-être avant que notre âme se réincarne.

Une vieille femme se tient au bord du précipice, les yeux voilés par les souffrances de la vie. Et maintenant, en fonction de ses fautes, elle va souffrir éternellement ici.

C'est le monde dans lequel vivent Hadès, les Spectres, les Hommes… Et moi. Mais que suis-je au milieu de tout cela sachant que je suis au service de celui qui règne sur ce monde de mort ? Rien.

Juste une humaine qui finira ici, et Hadès n'aura que faire de mon sort car pour lui, je l'aurais bien mérité.

Je détourne la tête. Ce n'est pas par sensibilité, car cela semble irréel, mais surtout parce que cela me donne envie de vomir. C'est un tel degré d'horreurs que je n'arrive pas à y croire.

C'est ici que ma famille doit se trouver.

 _La mort est délivrance._

Les propos d'Hypnos et d'Hadès résonnent dans mon esprit.

J'ai tout perdu et je n'ai plus que cela pour m'accrocher.

Je décide de m'enfoncer plus dans les Enfers lorsque je reconnais le Maître des lieux assis devant l'une de ses toiles. Hadès est dos à moi, je me rapproche discrètement pour admirer son œuvre. Des anges. Des anges au regard paisible et délivré.

« Les Enfers sont si tristes… Lâcha-t-il d'un coup.

\- Mais… N'en êtes-vous pas le maître ? »

Le jeune homme se retourne sur moi. Des larmes pures et transparentes coulent le long de ses magnifiques yeux bleus clairs. Il me lance un pauvre sourire.

« Mais…

\- C'est laid. Tout simplement.

\- Seigneur Hadès ! Comment pouvez-vous penser cela de votre propre monde ? »

Il hausse les épaules et tourne son visage vers son tableau.

 _A moins que vous ne soyez pas Hadès ?_ Manquais-je ajouter.

Le jeune garçon porte une main à son visage pour essuyer ses larmes. Il paraît bien misérable, pour un dieu.

Je m'agenouille légèrement face à lui et l'attire vers moi en le prenant dans mes bras. Ne comprenant pas, il cherche à se détacher, mais je le serre plus fort contre moi.

« Comment voulez-vous que l'on se batte pour vous si vous doutez de vous-même ?

\- Je…Je ne doute pas de moi-même. Mentit-il.

\- Si. Vous semblez ne pas savoir ce que vous faites ici. Vous pleurez et trouvez laid le monde que vous gouvernez. Que ce soit vrai ou pas, vous ne donnez pas une image confiante.

\- Hmpf ! Fit-il. Tous m'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil. Tu as faux.

\- C'est ce que je ressens en vous voyant si faible et fragile. »

Le garçon se détache de moi, non parce que je l'étouffe en le plaquant contre ma poitrine, mais parce que je l'ai vexé. Il me lance un regard noir. Un regard qui le rend vraiment magnifique.

« Je compte offrir un cadeau au monde, c'est mon projet… Je permettrai à chaque âme de disparaître et de reposer en paix pour l'éternité. Plus personne n'aura à souffrir à cause de la faim, des maladies ou des guerres qui détruisent ce monde. Je leur apporterai le Salut, pour que la Mort soit réellement une délivrance, pour l'éternité ! »

L'expression folle de son visage me rappel quelqu'un qui entre en transe. Et c'est bien le cas. Il n'en peut plus. Il n'en peut plus de ce monde. Il veut le sauver. Il est juste.

« Je vous aiderai. Je serai à votre service pour l'éternité ! » Lui affirmais-je.

Moi aussi, je veux que les humains soient délivrés de leurs souffrances et Athéna, elle, s'oppose à notre volonté. Mon village fut détruit pour nourrir ses fantasmes pervers.

Mais je me rends compte aussi, que je suis bien plus fascinée par lui que par ses paroles. Je me contredis en permanence dans cette histoire, mais mon choix est fait je veux aider mon roi.

Je me prosterne devant lui et retourne sur Terre.

« Quoi, le Seigneur Hadès ?! »

Le cri aigu et perçant de Cheshire me fit sursauter en pleine nuit.

« Il est parti pour le Sanctuaire ? Tout seul !? »

Hurle de nouveau le jeune garçon.

Je me lève doucement de mon lit pour écouter ce qu'il se passe derrière ma porte de chambre.

« Non, c'est impossible ?! S'exclame Pandora. Quelle folie !

\- Mais, pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Et nous alors ?! A quoi servons-nous ?! S'étrangla Cheshire.

\- Que se passe t-il ? » Demandais-je en fermant la porte derrière moi.

Pandora se retourne sur moi, furieuse mais aussi inquiète.

« Notre Seigneur est parti seul pour le Sanctuaire.

\- Et ? Il faut bien tuer Athéna un jour.

\- A ton avis, pourquoi est-il réellement parti ?! C'est à cause de ce parasite… De ce maudit Alone ! » Hurle-t-elle avec rage.

 _Alone_ … ? L'hôte qui sert de corps à Hadès…

« Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Marmonna-t-elle, les poings serrés. Cette peste d'Athéna, pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle se réincarne en sœur de l'hôte de Sa Majesté ! Je vais y aller ! J'ai des comptes à régler avec cette garce ! »

Je suis surprise par la vulgarité de Pandora, elle qui est si distinguée.

« Attendez, je viens ! »

Pandora me dévisage un instant, les joues rouges. Elle ne me répond que par un signe de tête.

Je suis la jolie sœur de Sa Majesté avec Cheshire en tête de groupe.

Nous sortons devant le château et le contournons. Nous arrivons devant un carrosse noir placé devant une porte. Je ne savais même pas que nous en possédions un. Vu son style, je pense qu'il sert plus à inciter la terreur qu'autre chose. Aussi sombre que les Ténèbres, mais je commence à avoir l'habitude de voir cette couleur partout. Comme-si le monde en était teinté.

Je pousse un cri aigu lorsque je vis des chevaux sans têtes attelés au carrosse. Pandora ne me laisse pas le temps de protester et me pousse à l'intérieur du carrosse tandis que Cheshire tire les rênes. Je me place sur la banquette rouge, face à elle. Lorsque le carrosse démarre, elle essaie de contenir sa rage mais n'y parvint pas et pesta tout le long du trajet. Nous arrivons au-dessus de la statue d'Athéna. Pandora brandit sa lance et foudroya le Sanctuaire avec rage. Je la vis ouvrir furieusement la porte du carrosse et se précipiter à l'extérieur. Elle repoussa Cheshire qui voulut l'aider à descendre et flotta dans les airs pour descendre jusqu'au Sanctuaire. Elle se posa à côté d'Hadès et commença à parler. Je suis malheureusement trop en hauteur pour entendre tout ce qui est dit, malgré mon ouïe si fine.

Je me contente alors de jouer le simple rôle de spectatrice, les jambes croisées, sur la banquette. Pandora pousse des cris et je peux entendre de belles injures qu'elle lance à Athéna, comme par exemple : « petite garce ». Cheshire se régale à voir et entendre tout cela, même s'il reste en retrait par rapport aux autres.

Un Chevalier d'or, celui du Sagittaire, est allongé au sol avec une flèche plantée dans son torse, inerte. Celui du Taureau est à ses côtés et ne bouge pas non plus. Celui-ci semble paralysé. Athéna, elle, est devant sa statue, sceptre en main, aux côtés du Chevalier Pégase. Le Grand Pope est aussi présent près des deux Chevaliers d'or. Quant à Hadès, il se trouvait jusqu'à ce que Pandora le rejoigne, tout seul devant ce beau monde. D'où je suis, ils semblent minuscules, comparables à des insectes qu'il serait presque facile d'écraser. Je me demande bien pourquoi Hadès est-il venu seul se mettre dans la gueule du loup…

Pandora poussa un cri de rage et donna d'un seul coup une gifle à la Déesse de la Guerre. Je me retins de rire. La Déesse Guerrière, giflée et donc humiliée. Quelle belle image Athéna donne d'elle-même ainsi soumise ! Et ce Pégase que j'entends crier « Sasha ! » depuis tout à l'heure ! Elle est belle la Déesse de la Guerre !

Je n'y tenais plus. Il fallait que je descende. Que je lui dise en face ce que je pense. Que ce soit désormais entre elle et moi. Sans Hadès, ni Pandora, ni Chevaliers… Rien que nous deux. Je dois m'adresser à celle qui est la cause de mon malheur.

J'ouvre la porte du carrosse à mon tour, sous le regard surpris de Cheshire qui leva la tête dans ma direction.

Je descends vers le Sanctuaire tout en marchant dans les airs, avec toute l'élégance que j'essayais d'avoir, comme-si je descendais des marches invisibles.

« Salutation, Athéna. » M'adressais-je avec calme à la jeune fille aux cheveux mauves.

Je fis une révérence ridicule pour montrer une forme d'arrogance et tout le mépris que j'ai pour elle.

« C'est le Spectre du Sphinx ! » Cracha Tenma en se mettant en garde.

Je le dévisage avec mépris et m'approche de sa Déesse.

Tenma se place entre elle et moi. Misérable obstacle.

« Ecarte-toi, Pégase.

\- Et te laisser faire du mal à Sasha ?! Hors de question !

\- Ho, alors tu t'appelles Sasha ? M'adressais-je à la jeune fille. Eh bien Sasha, cela faisait un moment que je souhaitais te parler. » Aucune marque de respect dans mes paroles. Un profond dégoût en prononçant son prénom, et rien d'autre.

La jeune fille me regarde avec sévérité. Comment pourrait-elle m'effrayer ? Elle ne montre aucune agressivité, c'est affligeant. Je la regarde me détailler et alors que j'allais parler, elle me dit avec surprise :

« Yû…ki ? C'est… Est-ce bien toi ? » Ses yeux verts s'écarquillent.

Tenma la regarde puis feula :

« Enfin Sasha, elle ne peut pas être Yûki ! Elle… Elle est décédée en même temps que son village !

\- Ah oui ! M'écriais-je. Mais, c'est vrai ! Je suis bien morte avec mon village, mais Sa Majesté Hadès a fait de moi un Spectre. Votre tentative d'assassinat est un peu ratée. Athéna, tu voulais tuer tout les habitants de mon village pour je ne sais quelles ambitions personnelles et égoïstes, mais tu as négligé un détail… Je suis en vie, et je vais prendre ta tête ! » Criais-je en faisant apparaître mon épée. La jeune fille eût un mouvement de recul puis me dit :

« Yûki… Jamais je n'aurais fait une telle chose…

\- Tu mens. » Lui dis-je avec mon épée pointée dans sa direction.

Athéna s'approcha doucement vers moi et je ne baissai pas ma lame.

J'avais enfin dit ce que je voulais lui dire.

« Non, Sasha ! » Cria Tenma, prêt à intervenir, mais la Déesse lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin.

« Yûki. Dit-elle, une fois à ma hauteur. Comment aurais-je pu détruire ton village et te faire du mal ? Enfin… Ne te souviens-tu pas de ces moments que nous avons passés tous les quatre ? Dit-elle, avec douceur.

\- Tous les… Tu te fous de moi !? Tous les quatre ? Et avec qui donc ? Tu n'as jamais fais partie de ma vie jusqu'à ce que tu me la détruise ! »

Athéna semble affectée par mes paroles. Tant mieux. Je fis le geste avec ma lame de vouloir la frapper, mais Hadès s'interposa :

« Il suffit ! Se fâche t-il. Sphinx, je t'ordonne de rester à ta place !

\- Non !

\- Tais-toi donc ! »

Le jeune homme est excédé.

« Et toi, Pandora. Poursuit-il. Qui t'a donné l'autorisation de venir ? »

La jeune femme, surprise, ne répondit pas.

Hadès soupira.

« Bien, il est temps de vous faire part de mon projet, Sasha et Tenma. »

Le garçon fit apparaître un pinceau noir dans sa main droite et le pointa vers le ciel. D'un coup, d'étranges nuages apparurent, de différentes couleurs. Non, ce ne sont pas des nuages, ce sont… des anges ?!

« Voici mon œuvre. Dit-il, les yeux cachés par sa frange. Chacun de ces anges représente l'âme d'un être humain. Puisque tout ce que je peins est condamné à mourir, et bien, je vais peindre la Terre toute entière et ainsi, chaque âme pourra enfin trouver le repos éternel dans la Mort. Une mort égale pour tous. Une mort où personne ne souffrira, plus jamais !

\- Mon frère, tu es devenu fou ! S'exclama Athéna.

\- Fou ? Peut-être bien. Ricana-t-il. « Lost Canvas » est le nom de mon œuvre. « La Toile Perdue »… Je pense que vous comprenez ce que j'entends par là. »

Athéna le dévisage avec stupeur, ce qui nourrit la satisfaction de Pandora. Le Grand Pope et les Chevaliers n'osaient rien tenter.

« Bien. Soupira Hadès. Je rentre.

\- Qu…Quoi ?! S'écria Cheshire. Mais… maintenant, sans même les tuer ?

\- J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire, ne discute pas les ordres Cait Sith. »

Cheshire ouvrit la porte du carrosse, déçu de ne pas avoir eu un beau spectacle sanglant.

« Attends Alone ! » Appela Tenma alors qu'Hadès s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le carrosse.

Pourquoi ce misérable persiste t-il à l'appeler par le prénom de l'hôte d'Hadès ?

Le jeune dieu se retourne avec mépris puis lui dit ces paroles fatales :

« Tenma… Ah Tenma… Ni tes paroles, ni tes poings, ni rien, peu importe ce que tu feras… Rien ne peut plus m'atteindre désormais. Abandonne. Je suis un Dieu et tu n'es qu'un humain.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Cria Pégase, sidéré.

\- Il suffit ! Intervint Pandora. Violate, viens à moi ! »

D'un coup, le Spectre du Béhémoth sortit de l'ombre d'Hadès, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre celui-ci.

Pandora nous activa et nous montons dans le carrosse tandis que le Chevalier tu Taureau se rua sur la jeune femme. De véritables bourrins. Je vis le Grand Pope se relever et aller près d'Athéna. Hadès partit, sa magie lui permettant de paralyser ses ennemis n'a plus d'effet sur eux.

Cheshire referma la porte du carrosse et se dépêcha de faire avancer les chevaux.

Le Chevalier Pégase, n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, se jeta sur nous.

« Alone ! Appela-t-il. Je continuerai jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres les yeux !

\- Mais c'est qu'il est con ! Fit Cheshire.

\- Il suffit, parasite ! » Dit Pandora, en lui lançant une décharge électrique qui le fit tomber.

Assise sur la banquette rouge face à Hadès et Pandora, je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin un peu de calme.

Calme qui ne dura pas. Alors que je regardais au loin Pégase se relever, Pandora demanda à Hadès quelle folie l'avait pris de se rendre seul au Sanctuaire. Sa seule réponse fut qu'il avait abattu un Chevalier d'or…Par excès de haine.

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient et j'avais mal à la tête.

« Pandora. Est-ce toi qui a caché Violate dans mon ombre ?

\- Heu… Oui, Seigneur, je voulais…

\- Me surveiller.

\- Mais non, je vous jure. »

Le jeune homme détourna le visage, furieux.

« Oser interrompre mes retrouvailles avec Pégase… » Murmura t-il. Puis il appela : « Cheshire ! Arrête le carrosse !

\- Quoi ? Fit le jeune garçon en stoppant les chevaux.

\- Pandora. Continue Hadès.

\- Oui, Seigneur ?

\- Descends.

\- P… Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Descends et ne discute pas. Tu attendras que le carrosse ne soit plus en vue pour rentrer au château, par téléportation ou à pied.

\- Mais…

\- C'est un ordre. Je suis très déçu par ton comportement et ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le reproche. Maintenant, je t'ordonne de descendre.

\- B…Bien, Seigneur. »

La porte s'ouvrit et la belle Pandora fut obligée d'obéir et de descendre.

« Tu peux repartir. S'adresse t-il à Cheshire. Mais prend ton temps surtout.

\- Bien. »

Je suis choquée et sidérée. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une telle chose. J'ai mal au cœur pour Pandora. Mais surtout…Que faire ou dire alors que je suis seule avec Hadès. Alors que je le respecte mais que paradoxalement je lui ai cruellement manqué de respect pour mon propre plaisir.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs soupira puis posa sa main droite sur la banquette rouge.

« Yûki, viens donc t'asseoir à côté de moi. » Dit-il, d'un ton calme et envoûtant.

Il m'a appelé par...mon prénom ?

C'est… Je n'ose pas bouger. Hadès insista du regard.

Je me lève et me pose à côté de lui. Il soupira puis me demanda après un silence gênant :

« Et toi, l'aurais-tu fais ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Cacher Violate dans mon ombre pour épier mes faits et gestes ?

\- Je… Je pense que Pandora a fait ce qu'elle a pensé être bon pour vous.

\- L'aurais-tu fait ? Demande-t-il de nouveau.

\- Non. »

Et c'était vrai.

« Je suis comme… Un oiseau en cage dont on souhaiterait briser les ailes plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

\- Comment ?

\- Que penses-tu de mon projet ? Est-ce qu'il te plaît ? Demande-t-il, tournant ses beaux yeux bleus vers moi.

« Il n'y a que vous qui puisse le mener à bien et, vous avez eu raison. Toutefois, j'aimerais que vous teniez votre promesse.

\- Evidement. » Répondit-il.

De nouveau ce silence gênant. Après un instant d'hésitation, je pose ma main droite sur les siennes, posées sur ses cuisses et me colle à son épaule droite, fermant les yeux. Il sursaute de surprise mais je ne bouge plus. Je savoure ce moment qui me rend étrangement paisible après cette tempête. J'aimerais qu'il réponde à mon affection mais je n'ai fait que l'espérer en vain. Je fis un petit gémissement en me collant plus contre lui ce qui le fit ricaner. Le jeune homme tourna son doux visage vers le mien.

« Que cherches-tu à faire ? Demande-t-il d'un ton presque mielleux.

\- Rien. Répondis-je sur le même ton, me blottissant plus contre lui.

\- N'oublies pas que tu n'es qu'un Spectre. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

J'aurais aimé lui répondre que non, mais je ne suis réellement que son serviteur. Et rien d'autre.

« Je m'en fiche. Répondis-je.

\- Vraiment ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Il dégagea ses mains de la mienne et essaie de se décoller de moi, me faisant comprendre que mon petit jeu n'avait aucune raison d'être.

Enfin arrivés au château, je vais directement me coucher. Ignorée par Hadès et sans nouvelles de Pandora, je n'ai que cela à faire. Je me laisse entraîner par le Sommeil et indirectement par son Dieu, Hypnos.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je me retrouve dans une belle forêt dont le vert de la nature est éclatant, éblouissant. Je ne ressens rien, je suppose que je suis dans un rêve. Pourtant, tout semble si net… Ces arbres, cette lueur, ce décor…

Quelle est cette grande sensation de nostalgie qui envahit mon être ?

Je vis une petite fille marcher d'un pas joyeux dans la nature. Elle porte une robe simple, vert émeraude, assortie à ce paysage enchanté. Ses cheveux bruns sont coupés au carré et deux mèches plus longues retombent sur sa poitrine (1). Ses yeux sont aussi verts que sa robe. Une minute… Mais c'est moi… !? Elle me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau lorsque j'avais entre neuf et dix ans ! Il est vrai que mes souvenirs s'effacent de jours en jours, mais… Je me reconnais.

Je me vis marcher dans les bois, comme si je me regardais dans un miroir. Le miroir de mes souvenirs perdus.

Je me vis m'arrêter et sourire derrière un jeune garçon. Celui-ci a la même tunique longue et noire que les Dieux Jumeaux, et porte un pantalon blanc. Il a des cheveux aussi blonds que l'or, mi-longs. Son être et ses couleurs contrastent parfaitement avec le paysage. Une grande toile qu'il remplit à l'aide de ses pinceaux est posée sur un chevalet devant lui alors qu'il peint debout.

La petite fille s'approche de lui et lui pince discrètement le bras gauche. Le garçon gémit et se retourne. Son teint est blanc comme neige et ses yeux aussi bleus que le plus pur des océans.

« Hadès ?! » M'écriais-je avec surprise.

Même si ses cheveux sont blonds et qu'il est plus jeune, il ressemble à Sa Majesté.

« Yûki ? » S'exclama-t-il, d'une voix presque enfantine trahissant son jeune âge. « Tu es de retour ?

\- Oui ! Mon papa est venu travailler ici, alors j'ai vu Tenma et il m'a dit où tu te trouvais ! »

C'est pas vrai ! J'avais une voix aussi niaise ?! Ca craint ! Mais que c'est laid ! C'est insupportable !

« Comme il est beau ton tableau ! Tu es si doué, Alone ! » Dit-elle.

 _Alone_?! C'est l'hôte humain d'Hadès !? Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?! Pourquoi suis-je avec lui ? Je ne me souviens vraiment pas de cela…

« Merci, Yûki. » Continue-t-il, lui caressant le haut de la tête.

Pas de doutes, il s'agit bien de moi. La petite fille se jeta dans ses bras.

« Je suis trop contente de te revoir !

\- Oui, moi aussi. Répond le garçon aux yeux bleus avec un grand sourire et la serrant contre lui.

\- C'est vrai que Sasha va être adoptée ?

\- Oui. Répond-il plus sombre. Par un homme un peu étrange. La dernière fois qu'il est venu, il a dit qu'il reviendrait bientôt pour la chercher… »

 _Sasha_ ?! Ils parlent d'Athéna ! Mais…

« C'est trop pas juste que vous soyez séparés alors que tu es son frère ! Il peut pas t'adopter aussi ?

\- Non, cela n'est pas possible et puis… Tenma se retrouverait tout seul. »

La fille fit une mine boudeuse.

« Ah, et toi aussi tu me manquerais, tu sais. »

La fille lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ma vision se brouilla et je me réveille en sursaut.

C'est impossible ! Ce rêve… J'aurais rencontré Athéna, Pégase et le futur Hadès par le passé ?! Non, je n'y crois pas… Et être amie avec eux ! Quelle vision de dégoût oui !

Sans penser à me changer, trop perturbée, je décide de demander directement des explications à Sa Majesté.

« Seigneur Hadès ! » Criais-je en ouvrant la grande porte de la salle principale.

Je manque glisser mais j'arrive à me ressaisir.

« Elle ne nous laissera donc jamais ! » S'exclama Thanatos.

Le Dieu de la Mort tient sa lyre dans les mains, Pandora, à laquelle je manque dire : « elle était sympa la balade ? », joue de la harpe et Hypnos de la flûte. Et Hadès n'est pas là…

« Désolée de vous avoir dérangé durant votre… » Je m'arrête, cherchant mes mots et en profite pour lancer un regard moqueur à Thanatos «…Votre concert enfantin.

\- Comment ! » Cria-t-il.

Je ne lui répondis pas, en revanche, Hypnos me regardait étrangement.

« Oui ? Demandais-je.

\- Rien. » Répond-il sèchement en détourant la tête.

Je referme la porte derrière moi. Il doit être dans son atelier, enfin, je l'espère.

J'entre sans même toquer à la porte et criant de nouveau un « Seigneur Hadès », souhaitant oublier ma petite entrevue avec les Dieux Jumeaux.

Le jeune garçon arrête de peindre et se retourne sur moi. Je le vis écarquiller en grand ses yeux bleus, entrouvrir la bouche, rougir et se crisper.

« Toi… Commence-t-il, me menaçant du doigt. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me retient de te donner une punition !

\- Heu… »

Le jeune garçon me dévisage de haut en bas et de bas en haut, le doigt toujours pointé dans ma direction. Alors, je baisse les yeux. Ah, d'accord, ce n'est que cela. Je porte une robe de nuit que Pandora m'a donnée. Noire, en dentelle, courte et décolletée… Et à moitié transparente pour couronner le tout !

Ah, pauvre petit.

« Que me voulais-tu ? Demande-t-il, détournant le regard.

\- Je viens de faire un rêve. »

Il leva un sourcil. C'est vrai que dit de cette façon, cela valait bien le coup de le déranger.

« Je vais aller droit au but. Dans ce rêve, je me suis vue enfant. J'étais dans une forêt avec « Alone » votre hôte, et nous avions mentionnés Athéna et Pégase. De plus, depuis que je suis à votre service, j'ai remarqué que je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir de ma vie avant. Je ne me souviens même plus du visage de mes propres parents… »

Je le vis se crisper de nouveau puis détourner son visage.

« Ah… Commence-t-il. Il se pourrait que ce soit Athéna qui se soit jouée de toi.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle prétendait me connaître. »

Hadès s'approche de moi et m'offrit un sourire.

« Ce ne sont que des mensonges. Probablement parce qu'elle souhaiterait que tu fasses partie de son armée. Mais tu es dans la mienne et, tu m'es fidèle et dévouée, n'est-ce pas ? Demande-t-il, avec un sourire charmant.

\- Oui, évidemment. »

Il s'approche un peu plus de moi. Le jeune garçon effleure mes hanches et remonte délicatement jusqu'à mes joues.

« Seigneur Hadès ?

\- Tu n'iras jamais dans le camp d'Athéna, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'aideras à apporter le Salut au Monde, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix se brisait, il semblait désespéré, comme s'il appelait à l'aide.

« Mais… Oui. Pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

Ses yeux ne se détachaient plus des miens. Ses yeux bleus glacés m'envoûtaient.

« Brave soldat. » Conclut-il en me relâchant.

Le jeune homme retourna à ses activités artistiques.

A mon tour, je pris congé.

(1) : Comme la coupe de cheveux de Pallas dans Saint Seiya Oméga.


	6. Chapter 6 : Le casque de l'Invisible

**CHAPITRE 6 : Le casque de l'Invisible :**

(J'en profite pour remercier I3Sushis pour son commentaire. Malheureusement comme tu n'a pas de compte je ne peux pas te répondre directement, le site est un peu mal fait pour ça… Encore merci pour ce commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture !)

« Non, et encore non ! Je t'ai déjà dit je ne sais combien de fois qu'un bras ne se dessinait pas comme cela ! Il est complètement tordu ! »

Hadès commençait à perdre patience, mais cela m'amusait beaucoup. Il est rare que le jeune homme perde son calme et son sang-froid mais il est particulièrement excité aujourd'hui. Serais-je…chanceuse de pouvoir assister à un tel spectacle ? Il posa l'une de mes feuilles avec un long soupir. D'un geste sec, il me tire par les épaules, m'obligeant à me lever.

« Regarde. » Commence-t-il en prenant mes bras et les plaquant froidement contre mon corps. « Tu vois bien que tes mains arrivent au milieu de tes cuisses, non ? » Dit-il en pressant mes mains dans les siennes contre mes cuisses.

« Heu… Oui. » Bafouillais-je. Je devais sûrement rougir.

« Alors cesse donc de les arrêter en bas du ventre ! » Eclata-t-il d'un coup.

J'ai failli exploser de rire. C'était tordant !

Hadès me tendit ma feuille de dessin.

« Recommence. » Ordonne-t-il, aussi froid qu'un iceberg.

Je repris ma feuille, me demandant ce qu'il reprochait à mon dessin. J'avais choisi de dessiner Pandora dans l'une de ses belles robes en dentelle. Ils sont très bien ses bras ! Je suis sûre qu'il fait exprès de trouver des erreurs ! Ou alors est-ce moi… ?

« Tu rêves où quoi !? » Se fâche-t-il de nouveau.

C'était fascinant. Il me fascinait. J'étais fascinée et le regardais avec admiration alors qu'il s'acharnait contre moi.

« Vous avez avalé un rat ce matin ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Rien, rien. » Répondis-je sur un ton indifférent, faisant le geste de chasser l'air avec ma main gauche.

Il ne me regarde même pas, trop occupé à peindre son « Lost Canvas », sa fresque d'anges purs.

« Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà demandé ou non, mais d'où vous viens cette passion et ce talent pour la peinture ? »

Il s'arrêta, figé.

« Seigneur ?

\- C'est… Mon hôte humain. Il aimait peindre.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ? J'aime aussi, voilà tout. De toute façon, cela ne te regarde pas. »

Je ne répondis rien. Hadès se leva pour venir se placer derrière moi.

J'étais assise devant une table de forme rectangulaire dans son atelier. Je n'aime pas quand il me regarde dessiner, c'est affreusement gênant. Il attend la moindre petite erreur pour me hurler dans les oreilles, c'est même évident ! Il était proche de moi, trop proche même. A un tel point que je pouvais sentir son torse effleurer le haut de mon dos. J'en frissonne mais il n'y fit même pas attention.

« Vous me déconcentrez. » Lâchais-je.

A ces mots, il se rapproche plus de moi. Il me cherche en plus !

La porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit.

« Hypnos… Commence Hadès lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux dorés entra dans la pièce.

\- Majesté, j'ai ouïe dire que vous êtes allé au Sanctuaire. En avez-vous profité pour récupérer ce qu'Athéna vous a dérobé ? »

Il y eut un silence. Hadès était gêné. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que je les vois ensemble.

« Non. » Avoua finalement Hadès d'un ton calme mais froid.

Hypnos savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait obtenir de lui.

« Et donc, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes rendu au Sanctuaire si ce n'est pas pour récupérer votre bien ? »

Je vis le garçon aux longs cheveux de nuit se mordre les lèvres, de plus en plus gêné.

« Tu me cherches, Hypnos ? »

L'autre soupira.

La tension entre eux deux était telle que je les imaginais déjà se battre. Je me demande d'ailleurs lequel des deux est le plus puissant, entre celui dont les cheveux sont dorés comme la crinière d'un lion et celui qui me fait penser à un corbeau.

Comment vont-ils se battre ? J'espérais les voir se défier tel que je l'ai toujours imaginé quand je songeais, enfant, aux combats entre les dieux. Je voulais les voir s'affronter à mains nues, torse nu, dans des conditions météorologiques épouvantables, et même dans la boue s'il le fallait. Oui, j'imaginais déjà le vainqueur couvert de cicatrices après son rude combat, soumettre son adversaire à toutes ses volontés, et être reconnu par Zeus en personne.

Mais, il ne fallait pas rêver ! Je pense que s'ils se battaient dans la seconde qui suit, j'assisterais juste à un combat de coqs. Vraiment, je ne connais pas leurs capacités en combat, mais vu les circonstances, je ne songeais à rien de très glorieux. Ah, si, ils pourraient peut-être se tirer les cheveux…

Je devais faire une tête si étrange et stupide qu'ils ont cessé leur bataille de regard pour me fixer avec sévérité. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas télépathes, il ne manquerait plus que cela.

« Quoi ? » Fis-je, avec impolitesse.

Hypnos se retourne sur Hadès, avec un regard meurtrier.

Là, j'ai vraiment cru qu'ils allaient se battre.

Croyant bien faire, je m'interpose entre eux et lance à Hypnos :

« Vous nous gênez, nous sommes occupés et…

\- Tai-je demandé ton avis, esclave ?! »

Je pensais qu'il plaisantait en imitant son frère, mais il est si sérieux que j'en suis surprise. Et l'autre derrière moi qui ne prend même pas ma défense !

Hypnos leva plus haut la tête.

« Et puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez, exactement ?

\- On faisait…

\- Je lui apprends à peindre. » Me coupa Hadès, et il a bien fait.

J'ai failli dire : « On faisait des petits ! » juste pour voir sa réaction, mais je pense que les deux m'auraient tué.

« Et tu n'as pas autre chose à faire !? Se fâche Hypnos.

\- Demandez au type derrière moi pourquoi je n'ai jamais rien à faire… Marmonnais-je.

\- Pardon ?! » S'étouffa Hadès.

Je me glisse sur le côté, par peur de recevoir une gifle.

Alors qu'ils se fixaient toujours, Hadès eût d'un coup une expression de satisfaction, comme s'il avait compris quelque chose qui déplaisait à Hypnos.

« Bien. Dit celui-ci d'un ton plus doux. Alors je vous laisse lui enseigner à travers votre art votre vision du Salut. Mais il faut se hâter, vous avez besoin de ce qu'Athéna vous a dérobé.

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à faire. » Répondit l'autre d'un ton sec.

Le Dieu du Sommeil s'inclina et referma la porte derrière lui.

Hadès me lança un coup d'œil et m'invita à continuer mon dessin.

« Ton dessin restera inachevé car je préfère que tu utilises la peinture sur une toile et lorsque je t'en donnerai l'autorisation. Si tu devais peindre ce dessin, les couleurs seraient plutôt aisées puisque Pandora sait accorder sa… panoplie. En revanche, lorsque tu dessineras quelque chose tiré de ton imagination, il faudra que tu fasses attention aux couleurs que tu utiliseras car certaines ne se mélangent pas. Je pense te l'enseigner. » Dit-il, s'asseyant face à moi.

« C'est vrai, imaginez que vous vous habillez tout en rose, vous êtes juste un gros bonbon. » Répondis-je.

Nous nous dévisageons un instant puis je me suis mise à l'imaginer habillé de la sorte. Je commence à sourire, puis à rire doucement, puis à réellement rire et enfin à exploser de rire. J'avais un fou-rire et je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Lui, il me dévisageait avec pitié, l'air de dire « pauvre enfant », mais moi, c'était la première fois que je riais sincèrement depuis des semaines, peut-être même depuis des années. Curieusement, le fait de chercher dans mes souvenirs la dernière fois que j'ai eu un fou-rire, me fait ressentir une forte nostalgie, et l'image de l'enfant aux cheveux d'or me revenait en mémoire. Je riais jusqu'aux larmes pour quelque chose de puéril. A force, je vis Hadès sourire et tenter de chasser un petit rire.

« Bon cela suffit ! » Se reprit-il.

Le fait d'avoir ri me laisse une étrange sensation de…bonheur ? Je me sentais curieusement bien et en forme. Je m'arrête. Seulement, le fait de le regarder droit dans les yeux me fit de nouveau éclater de rire.

« Cela va-t-il durer encore longtemps ?! Se fâcha-t-il.

\- Désolée, mais, je n'ai pas ri depuis si longtemps. » Dis-je, chassant une larme.

Je le vis me dévisager d'un air surpris.

Malgré quelques crampes au ventre, je me lève, m'approche de lui et m'assied sur la table avec désinvolture, face à lui.

« Bon. Commençais-je, sur un ton plus sérieux. Ce qu'Athéna vous a dérobé… Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de te mêler de tes affaires.

\- Je vais finir par croire que ce n'est qu'un vulgaire slip…

\- Comment oses-tu ?! » Se fâche-t-il en se levant.

Après un silence, je lui dis :

« Je peux le récupérer pour vous.

\- Tu en seras incapable.

\- Laissez-moi une chance !

\- Ne discute pas ! Et cesses donc de me supplier du regard !... Bon, très bien… Céda-t-il.

\- Chouette. »

Il me lança un regard noir.

« Ce qu'Athéna m'a dérobé lors de la précédente Guerre Sainte, c'est la Kunée.

\- Votre… Quoi ? »

Je le vis passer une main sur son front et soupirer.

« Un casque fabriqué par les Cyclopes et qui me…

\- Quoi, un casque, c'est tout ? C'est une blague… ?

\- … Qui me permet de me rendre invisible… Conclut-il.

\- Ah… Je vois. »

J'ai sous-estimé l'enjeu, mais en même temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'entêtait à me cacher l'existence d'un simple casque.

« En vérité, poursuit-il, même les dieux ne peuvent devenir invisible. Or, grâce à ce casque, dieux et mortels peuvent s'approprier la capacité de se cacher aux yeux de tous.

\- Mais au fait ! » Dis-je, me souvenant des récits mythologiques racontés par ma mère. « N'avez-vous pas prêté ce casque à Athéna lors du siège de Troie afin qu'elle ne soit pas vue par Arès ? »

Je lui lançais un regard malicieux.

« Ne me provoque pas. Dit-il avec un regard noir.

\- Oh, allez, c'est votre nièce, après tout… Je veux bien vous aider à le récupérer.

\- Et comment t'y prendrais-tu ? Je te signale que ce sont Athéna et le Grand Pope qui savent où ils l'ont caché.

\- Si on demandait gentiment…

\- Je ne crois pas… Tiens, d'ailleurs, tu sais que mon nom signifie l' « invisible » ?

\- Oui, je le savais. Raison de plus pour le récupérer. Pourquoi ne pas proposer à Athéna un duel entre un Spectre et un Chevalier de rang équitable ? Le vainqueur remporte le casque.

\- C'est un peu trop pacifique… Et qui participerai ? Toi ? Je crains que cela soit impossible. »

La confiance règne…

« Ne pourrions-nous pas contrôler l'esprit d'un Chevalier qui nous l'apporterait ?

\- Non, mais maintenant que tu le dis, peut-être que lui pourrait… Murmura t-il.

\- Qui ?

\- Non non. Je vais réfléchir à ta proposition. De toute façon, il me faut ce casque. »

Ce fut tout. Il regardait déjà ses pinceaux. J'étais toujours sur la table face à lui et je me rendis compte que mes jambes étaient enlacées entre les siennes. Je n'y avais même pas fait attention. Et lui ? Non plus, il est trop occuper à fixer ses pinceaux. Puis, il posa ses yeux bleus sur moi et regarda ce que moi je regardais. Il soupira puis se leva.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi tu joues mais cela ne me plaît guère. »

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'ai pas le souvenir de me l'être permis. Ce doit être lui et il me tient pour responsable !

Je range mes affaires de dessin dans un sac en toile et me dirige vers la porte de l'atelier que je ferme derrière moi.

En l'espace de deux secondes, je rouvre la porte et ajoute :

« On pourrait proposer une chasse aux trésors ! Un civil cache le casque, pose des indices et celui qui le trouve en premier le gagne ! »

Le jeune dieu arrêta de peindre, posa délicatement son pinceau et me dévisagea avec colère et indignation.

« Je crois qu'il serait grand temps pour toi de… d'aller dormir. Et ne viens plus me voir si c'est pour dire de telles bêtises ! » Se fâche-t-il d'un coup.

Préférant ne pas m'attarder, je referme la porte.

Au petit matin, j'entendis toquer à ma porte de chambre et vis Hadès entrer.

« J'ai bien réfléchis et j'accepte ton idée.

\- C'est vrai ?! On va faire une chasse aux trésors ?!

-…Non… Je suis d'accord pour qu'un guerrier de chaque camp lutte dans un combat à mort. Je pense que cela sera très distrayant.

\- Oh… Et qui participera dans notre camp ?

\- Je tiens à récupérer mon bien d'une façon digne et glorieuse. Alors le plus intéressant serait un combat entre un Juge et un Chevalier d'or.

\- Tuer est remporter un combat de façon digne pour vous ? »

Il parut surprit.

« N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit d'une délivrance et non d'un crime.

\- Qu'en pensent les dieux Jumeaux ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de les consulter, ce sont mes affaires. Dit-il, un peu vexé.

\- Ne sont-ils pas vos conseillers ?

\- Conseillers ? Ricane-t-il. Je ne crois pas… »

A mon tour de le dévisager avec surprise. Hadès me dit simplement qu'il compte réfléchir encore un peu.

Dans la journée, alors que je m'entraînais avec mon épée, j'eus une petite visite d'Hypnos. Je me retourne sur lui avec le sourire mais lui, il me regarde avec colère.

Qu'ais-je fais cette fois-ci… ?

« C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ? Enfin, j'ose l'espérer !

\- Comment… ?

\- J'ai appris que tu avais proposé à Hadès d'aller au Sanctuaire pour récupérer son casque.

\- Je ne l'ai pas dit comme cela, j'ai simplement proposé un combat.

\- Sais-tu ce que cela signifie s'il retourne au Sanctuaire ?! Il va revoir Athéna et Pégase… Ce que Thanatos et moi souhaitons le plus éviter. Si nous n'éliminons pas rapidement ce chevalier, j'ai peur que l'hôte de Sa Majesté empoisonne son esprit.

\- C'est donc bien pour cela qu'il y est allé il y a deux jours… Vous pensez que ce serait… Alone qui contrôlerait l'esprit d'Hadès ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment il pourrait réussir. Néanmoins, tu as intérêt à garder ceci pour toi, si tu ne veux pas passer sous la faux de Thanatos. J'ai une mission à te confier. Lorsque tu iras au Sanctuaire, je veux que tu assassines le Chevalier Pégase.

\- Que… Mais Sa Majesté ne l'accepterait pas !

\- Il faut absolument purifier l'esprit du Seigneur Hadès, et le seul moyen pour y parvenir est de détruire ce lien absurde qui l'uni à Pégase.

\- Bien. Je ne vous décevrais pas. »

Je le trouvais légèrement trop proche de moi l'espace d'un instant, mais il se détourne rapidement.

J'ai dit que je ne le décevrais pas, néanmoins, je ne sais même pas si j'aurais l'occasion d'approcher ce Chevalier. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'abattre devant tout le monde.

Je décide finalement de retourner voir Hadès, pour lui demander ce que nous ferons exactement.

« Comment souhaitez-vous vous y prendre pour que le Sanctuaire soit informé de notre visite ? Et surtout, avec qui pensez-vous y aller ?

\- Je pense que Kagaho saura se montrer à la hauteur. Je crois me souvenir qu'il a des comptes à régler avec le Chevalier d'or de la Balance…

\- Oh… » M'exclamais-je, déçue.

Je me doutais que je ne serais pas sélectionnée pour récupérer le casque d'Hadès, mais j'avais gardé un minuscule espoir qu'il me choisisse moi.

« Et donc, que comptez-vous faire pour les informer ? Leur écrire une lettre ? Proposais-je.

\- Leur écrire une lettre ?! Répéta t-il avant de ricaner. Et pourquoi ne pas venir avec des cadeaux pendant que tu y es ? Non, nous utiliserons la force s'ils refusent de se soumettre.

\- Mais…

\- Ils ne peuvent pas grand-chose contre un Dieu et un homme dont les Trois Juges n'ont rien à envier.

\- Mais à deux seulement…

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai immobilisé tout les Chevaliers d'or la dernière fois, j'en ai tué un et Athéna n'a rien pu faire. »

Oui, enfin je me demande bien ce qui se serait passé si Pandora n'était pas intervenue…

« Alors, vous n'y allez que tout les deux ?

\- C'est amplement suffisant.

\- En fait… J'aimerais bien vous accompagner. »

Il soupira après un silence.

« Très bien, puisque tu insistes… Mais n'oublie pas que c'est Kagaho qui va combattre et non toi, est-ce bien clair, je peux te faire… Confiance ? »

J'acquiesçais.

Finalement, il décida de partir pour le Sanctuaire le jour-même, sans prévenir qui-que-ce-soit d'autre que Kagaho et moi. Nous nous téléportons en une seconde et arrivons au Sanctuaire, balançant des éclairs au passage.

« Quelle entrée discrète et soignée. » Marmonnais-je lorsque nous posons les pieds au sol, face à la grande statue représentant Athéna. Sa main droite est levée, tenant en son creux Niké, symbole de la Victoire, tandis que sa main gauche tient son imposant bouclier. Le regard d'Athéna, incrusté dans la pierre depuis des siècles, est à la fois bienveillant et menaçant. Elle représente à la fois celle qui veillera sur ses proches et celle qui fera regretter ses actes à quiconque tentera de leur faire du mal. Je n'arrive pourtant pas à éprouver respect et crainte, surtout sachant comment se comporte l'Athéna d'aujourd'hui. Pour moi, elle est si faible contrairement à celle des mythes qui la glorifient.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux mauves et courts est assis sur les marches du temple d'Athéna. Il se leva d'un bond et donna l'alerte.

Athéna accouru, suivie par le Grand Pope, le visage fatigué et inquiet.

« Mon frère… » Commence t'elle, lorsqu'elle aperçut celui qui fut autrefois son grand-frère.

Je jette un léger coup d'œil à celui-ci qui était entièrement détendu et sûr de lui.

« Athéna… Dit-il. Je ne suis pas venu pour écouter tes lamentations concernant ton frère disparu, mais pour récupérer mon bien.

\- Ton… bien ?

\- Son casque ! S'exclama le vieil homme à côté d'elle. Il est venu pour récupérer son casque qui lui permet de se rendre invisible ! »

Hadès le regarda d'un air méprisant et hautain.

« Ho, voudrais-tu utiliser les sceaux d'Athéna capable de m'affaiblir ? » Dit-il lorsque le vieil homme semblait chercher quelque chose à ses pieds. « Ah, mais non, continue Hadès, c'est vrai que tu n'en a plus. Quel dommage que tu les ais tous gaspillés lors de ma dernière visite ! »

Le Grand Pope grinça des dents tandis qu'Hadès le dévisageait toujours d'un air hautain.

« Cela suffit ! Gronda Athéna. Hadès, je te rendrais ton casque seulement si tu ramènes l'âme de Sisyphe parmi nous.

\- L'âme du Sagittaire ? Ricana-t-il. Je ne le puis. Le châtiment du Chevalier du Sagittaire fut d'être frappé par sa propre flèche alors qu'il avait osé la pointer dans ma direction. Pour cela, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Elle semblait réellement chagrinée. J'ignorais qu'Athéna pouvait ressentir de l'affection pour ses chevaliers… Mais est-ce vraiment de l'affection ? Nous ne sommes que des soldats nés pour obéir aux dieux. Non, nous ne sommes que des machines de guerre, il est impossible que des divinités se soucient de nous.

« Présente-moi ton plus valeureux Chevalier d'or, Athéna. Poursuivit Hadès, me sortant de ma rêverie. Mon fidèle Bénou se doit d'avoir un adversaire à sa taille… A moins qu'il n'y en ait point qui puisse être suffisamment digne de lui. »

Son ton provocateur jeta un froid. Athéna regarda le Grand Pope espérant peut-être trouver une solution au fond de ses yeux âgés.

« J'ai des comptes à régler avec un certain Dohko de la Balance. » Dit froidement Kagaho avec impatience.

La Déesse de la Guerre sursauta. Son Chevalier ne doit pas être prêt à se battre.

« Attendez ! » Surgit une voix derrière nous.

En me retournant, je vis une femme s'avancer vers nous. Plutôt grande et svelte, elle portait une armure argentée aux reflets bleus. De hautes bottes lui montent jusqu'au milieu des cuisses, laissant voir un pantalon rose très pale remontrer jusqu'à son bassin. Sa poitrine et son ventre sont recouverts par son armure. Elle porte aussi des épaulettes ornées de clous et un épais collier se terminant par un anneau. Enfin, ses bras sont protégés jusqu'aux coudes.

Sa peau est noire, comme ses longs cheveux épais et ondulés qui descendent dans le bas de son dos.

Quelque chose me choqua. Je ne pouvais voir son visage. Un masque argenté, métallique et froid le recouvrait entièrement.

Elle paraissait figée, presque éteinte. C'était frustrant de ne pas savoir à quoi pouvait ressembler quelqu'un. Je ne supportais pas la vue de ce masque et je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

La jeune femme se tint à côté du Grand Pope et commença à parler.

« Lors de la précédente Guerre Sainte, mon ancêtre déroba son casque au Dieu des Enfers.

\- C'est vrai… Elle fut jadis l'un de mes meilleurs compagnons d'arme. Murmura le vieil homme.

\- Et alors ? » Dirent Kagaho et Hadès en même temps.

Le Chevalier, contre toute attente, s'avança vers moi.

« Mon ancêtre fût félicitée et même acclamée. Elle n'avait pas fait que voler l'arme d'Hadès, mais elle l'avait aussi humilié devant ses propres Spectres ! Personne avant elle n'avait réussi à provoquer une expression honteuse sur le visage si « parfait » du Seigneur des Enfers ! » Dit-elle, crachant en prononçant le mot « parfait ». « Cependant, poursuivit-elle, un odieux Spectre de bas étage l'acheva de façon lâche et indigne. »

Elle tourna son visage masqué dans ma direction. Si je pouvais voir ses yeux, je suis sûre qu'ils refléteraient un orage en colère.

« Le Spectre du Sphinx osa utiliser sa Balance maudite sur elle pour tester sa loyauté. Jamais elle n'a douté d'Athéna, jamais ! Mais, bien sûr, les Spectres sont si sournois… Le Sphinx a osé truquer sa Balance qui lui arracha la vie ! » Cria t'elle.

Elle fait référence à mon attaque, la Balance de la Malédiction… Cette Balance tirée de la Mythologie égyptienne… La pesée de l'âme.

Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait tricher, je trouve cela très lâche.

« Tu dois payer. Me dit-elle.

\- Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait moi ! M'exclamais-je.

\- Ah non ? Pourtant les âmes des Spectres se réincarnent lors de chaque Guerre Sainte si je ne me trompe. Ne me dit pas non plus que c'est différent car tu es une femme alors que le Spectre du Sphinx, deux siècles plus tôt, était un homme ! Vous êtes bien capable de nous tromper de la sorte…

\- Mais, c'est différent…

\- Peu importe ! » Lança-t-elle avec rage, me coupant la parole. « Un membre de ma famille a tout donné pour tenir tête à Hadès, et c'est un vulgaire Spectre qui l'assassina ! Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, Hadès le réclame ?! Ne me faites pas rire. Moi, Naomi, Chevalier du Caméléon, ne vous laissera jamais le reprendre, même si je dois y laisser la vie !

\- Ton armure n'est que de Bronze ! Ricana Kagaho. Un moustique tel que toi ne pense tout de même pas pouvoir me vaincre ?!

\- T'ai-je adressé la parole, Bénou !? S'enflamma-t-elle. La seule personne qui m'intéresse est le Spectre du Sphinx. Je vais d'ailleurs t'apprendre que la couleur de l'armure ne fait pas tout, et je vais te le prouver. »

Décidément, son insolence ressemblait trop à la mienne !

Hadès me dévisagea l'air de dire : « Ne pouvais-tu pas rester bien sagement au château ? »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer car la jeune femme fit apparaître un fouet métallique qu'elle lança avec rage dans ma direction.

« Ouah ! Préviens quand tu fais ça ! » Lâchais-je après avoir reculé pour ne pas recevoir un coup.

Je me redresse et dévisage Hadès, ne sachant quoi faire.

« Réclamerais-tu de l'aide ? Me lança Naomi. Lamentable ! »

Elle tenta de nouveau de me toucher avec son fouet, mais je parviens à l'esquiver juste à temps.

« Il semblerait, commença le Grand Pope, que nous n'ayons à choisir de Chevalier d'or ! Déesse Athéna, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- J'ai pleinement confiance en Naomi et le combat a déjà commencé. Ne revenons pas sur sa décision.

\- Oui, enfin moi je n'ai rien demandé ! » M'exclamais-je, esquivant un énième coup de fouet.

Je vis Kagaho s'énerver dans son coin, je sens qu'il va m'en vouloir pendant très, très longtemps !

« Laisse-les. Lui dit Hadès. De toute façon, Sphinx est si faible qu'il fallait bien qu'elle trouve un jour un adversaire à sa taille. »

Cette phrase était humiliante, pas seulement pour moi mais aussi pour elle dont nous ignorons les capacités.

Je réussi à attraper son fouet en plein vol et l'attira vers moi. La jeune femme lâcha prise et se retrouva propulsée dans les airs. Lorsqu'elle arriva à ma hauteur, je lui donne un tel coup de poing dans le ventre qu'elle vola jusqu'à une colonne du Temple d'Athéna.

Je regardais mes mains avec surprise. J'ai eu l'impression de le sentir, le fameux cosmos !

« Tu as baissé ta garde ! » Cria-t-elle, revenant à l'assaut.

J'esquive de justesse un nouveau coup de fouet. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui envoyer un coup de pied, je vis le Chevalier d'or de la Balance accourir vers Athéna.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Toi ! » Feula Kagaho avec rage.

Le Chinois n'eut pas le temps de protester. Le Spectre aux grandes ailes se jeta sur lui pour lui faire la peau.

Je souris en voyant le visage scandalisé d'Hadès. Le pauvre, mais en fin de compte, Kagaho ne restera pas les bras croisés à nous regarder nous battre.

« Tu te déconcentre trop facilement ! » Se fâche mon adversaire, réussissant à me toucher avec son fouet.

Je ressentis une terrible douleur au bras droit, je le sentais devenir lourd et bouillant. Je ne le supportais plus, j'avais presque envie de m'en séparer. Non ! Comment apprendrais-je à peindre si je ne peux plus me servir de ma main droite ?

« Seigneur ? Demandais-je à Hadès. N'auriez-vous pas… Quelque chose de froid ? N'importe quoi !?

\- J'espère que tu plaisantes ?! » Me dit le Chevalier du Caméléon, sans laisser le temps au jeune dieu de me répondre.

Je ne pouvais pas non plus demander de l'aide à Kagaho qui se bat avec des flammes, je n'aurais plus de bras.

Très bien, tu vas voir !

Je fis apparaître mon instrument de musique égyptien et tire sur les cordes pour jouer un air sombre et macabre. Enfin, que je désirais comme tel, seulement, la grimace d'Hadès me fit comprendre que j'étais encore loin de réussir. Tout de même, cela marchait un peu. Je vis d'un coup une belle balance en or apparaître entre nous deux. La jeune femme se stoppa lorsqu'elle vit un décor égyptien se dessiner derrière moi. Des hiéroglyphes sont inscrits sur un fond beige et surtout, le dieu Anubis est dessiné, avec sa magnifique tête de chacal que j'ai toujours admirée. Ammout, « la Dévoreuse », apparaît à côté de son maître. Son corps de chimère est effrayant pour celui qui en aurait peur. Pas pour moi qui adore les créatures aux allures monstrueuses.

L'illusion est parfaite ! Lorsque je vis son cœur sanglant s'arracher de sa poitrine pour se poser sur la balance, je savais qu'elle n'y voyait que du feu. Elle croyait que son cœur était réellement sorti de sa poitrine, mais là était toute la supercherie, ce n'est qu'une illusion !

« Bon. Commençais-je. Tes péchés je m'en moque. Vois-tu, je suis très attachée au Seigneur Hadès. Je serais même prête à mourir pour lui ! » Je n'ose pas le regarder. Curieusement, j'avais l'impression de douter de mes propres paroles. Mourir pour Hadès… En serais-je réellement capable ? Pourrais-je me sacrifier en son nom… ? Au-delà d'une simple histoire de dévotion entre le soldat et son maître… ?

« Et donc ? S'impatiente-t-elle avec calme.

\- Maintenant que ton cœur est posé sur la balance, celle-ci va tester ta dévotion envers Athéna. Si elle n'est pas satisfaisante et si tu doutes ne serait-ce qu'un peu… La Balance de la Malédiction t'ôtera la vie ! Ton cœur saura t-il être plus léger que la Plume de Mâat, déesse égyptienne de la Justice ? »

La jeune femme tourna la tête en direction d'Athéna qui hocha la sienne.

« Nous verrons bien, mais je crains que tu échoues. Ma dévotion, ma fidélité… Tout ce que je ressens pour ma déesse est intact. Je ne vis plus que pour sa noble personne. »

A l'entendre, on dirait qu'Athéna lui a déjà sauvé la vie. Mes intuitions se confirment lorsqu'elle ajoute :

« Je suis née dans un village pauvre d'Ethiopie. Je ne vivais plus que de vol, de mensonge et de cruauté. Je n'avais plus de parents et je faillis me faire couper la main plus d'une fois. Cependant, je l'ai vue. La Déesse de la Sagesse m'est apparue sous la forme d'une illusion alors que la Mort allait m'emporter. Elle me disait que je ne manquerais plus jamais de rien, que je ne serais plus jamais seule… C'est alors que Sage, notre Grand Pope, m'a trouvé, alors que je tentais de mettre fin à mes jours en cherchant à me noyer dans une rivière. A cet instant, je l'ai senti au fond de mon être, ce prodigieux cosmos qui m'a toujours protégé sans que je ne le sache. J'ai suivi un entraînement intensif et j'ai renoncé à ma féminité en acceptant le port du masque. Enfin, j'ai obtenu l'armure de cet animal qui me tenait compagnie dans mon pays… Alors, vas-y, test ma dévotion si cela t'amuse ! Si jamais je ne suis pas assez dévouée à ma sauveuse, je ne mérite que la mort ! »

J'étais pétrifiée. Son histoire me touchait et je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde. En fin de compte, nous sommes toutes les deux orphelines et nous fûmes sauvées par une divinité. Je comprenais qu'elle ne voulait pas me faire pitié. Ce que j'éprouve pour elle en cet instant, c'est du respect. Mais une guerre reste une guerre. Je ne dois pas éprouver de sentiment pour un ennemi.

« Je vois. Répondis-je. Nous sommes, toi et moi, liées à un dieu salvateur. Néanmoins, tu dois disparaître avec ta déesse. Allez Balance, montre-moi la Vérité ! » Ordonnais-je.

J'en venais à oublier la raison pour laquelle je me battais contre ce Chevalier récupérer un stupide casque.

Cependant, rien ne se passa. Le cœur ne devient pas plus lourd que la plume. J'aurais mieux fait de la tester sur ses fautes maintenant que je sais celles qu'elle a commises, mais il est trop tard ! Si la plume devient plus lourde, j'hurlerais au scandale je pense.

« Alors ? Cela ne fonctionne pas ? Pff, tu sembles ignorer qu'il est possible de truquer la Balance.

\- Mais comment aurais-je pu le faire ?!

\- Bah… Avec ta cosmo-énergie. D'après-toi ? Quoi d'autre ? »

Je dévisage Hadès qui pose sa main droite sur son visage l'air de dire « pauvre enfant ». Il a honte de moi.

Mon illusion se brisa et le Chevalier se jeta sur moi avec rage, m'envoyant dans les airs. Je retombe à plat ventre.

« Ce n'est pas terminé… Woh ! » M'exclamais-je lorsque je vis Kagaho envoyer des flammes noires destinées à Dohko tout près de moi.

« Kagaho ! Tiens-toi tranquille ! »

Le jeune homme me lança un regard noir. Je sens que je vais encore me faire crier dessus après ce combat.

Je me retourne sur mon adversaire, mais je ne la trouve plus. Je sens d'un coup une masse s'écraser contre moi et me pousser violement contre le sol. A terre, je reconnus le Chevalier du Caméléon.

« Comment… ?

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des capacités. Vois-tu, comme le caméléon je peux me camoufler sans problème. En fait, c'est comme-si je devenais invisible et grâce à ma rapidité, un adversaire un peu trop lent comme toi se retrouve directement à terre.

\- Tu en as d'autres des attaques comme celle-ci histoire que je sois prévenue… ? » Marmonnais-je.

En guise de réponse, alors que je m'étais levée, elle m'encercle avec son fouet métallique. Je le sentais se serrer autour de mon corps et le métal, combiné à sa cosmo-énergie, devenait aussi brûlant que le soleil en plein été. Je commençais à étouffer et j'avais l'impression de sentir ma peau se déchirer, s'ouvrir, malgré mon armure.

Je n'ai jamais vu de véritable caméléon. Sauf en dessin. Il paraît qu'il attrape les insectes avec sa longue langue pour ensuite les dévorer.

C'est ça. Le fouet c'est la langue du caméléon, la chaleur, c'est celle de son pays d'origine et moi, je suis l'insecte qui va bientôt se faire dévorer.

Non !

A bout de force, je parviens à faire apparaître mon épée. Je concentre ce qu'il me reste d'énergie pour la passer entre le fouet et mon armure et desserre l'étreinte faiblement.

« Heureusement que je suis fine ! » Me vantais-je, réussissant à me hisser hors du fouet en me glissant sur le sol.

Cependant, mes épaulettes, trop larges, ne passèrent pas et je me suis de nouveau retrouvée bloquée.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas douée… Constata la jeune femme.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire… » Entendis-je Hadès marmonner dans son coin.

Il n'a qu'à venir l'affronter lui, au lieu de ne rien faire !

Je soulève de nouveau le fouet grâce à mon épée, avec plus de facilité.

Alors que je pointe mon épée dans sa direction, je me rendis soudain compte que c'était mon premier réel combat.

Je m'élance dans la direction de la jeune fille pour lui transpercer le bras gauche. Ne comprenant pas, elle fléchit les genoux et posa sa main droite sur sa blessure.

« Une arme ?! Pesta-t-elle. Vous les Spectres, êtes si sournois !

\- J'ai un avantage sur toi. » Murmurais-je.

De nouveau elle se jeta sur moi, refusant de se laisser abattre, pour me frapper encore une fois avec son fouet. Cette fois-ci, j'arrive à le contrer et le renvoyer sur sa propriétaire, d'un seul geste.

Frappée par sa propre attaque, elle retombe au sol mais se lève encore une fois. Elle est vraiment tenace.

Nous nous battons de la sorte pendant des minutes qui semblaient être des heures. Je commençais à fatiguer et me demandais combien de temps j'allais tenir, alors que nous en sommes venues aux coups de poings et aux coups de pieds. Nos spectateurs ne nous regardent même plus, trop concentrés sur l'affrontement qui oppose un Chevalier d'or au Spectre du Bénou.

D'un coup, sans le vouloir, je lui ai envoyé un violent coup de poing en plein sur son masque. Celui-ci se fissura au niveau du nez et tomba au sol. La jeune femme posa ses deux mains contre son visage pour ne pas que je puisse le voir. C'est le moment ! J'en ai profité pour la pousser avec force, pour qu'elle tombe à terre. J'en avais assez, alors avec mon épée, je lui ai coupé le dos des poignets, faisant jaillir son sang dans les airs.

Alors, elle croisa les bras contre son corps et me montra son visage. La jeune femme est vraiment très jolie elle a de grands yeux pourpres, les lèvres et les joues roses, et son teint noir est éclatant.

Je pris un morceau de son masque, celui sensé recouvrir les yeux.

« Mais pourquoi caches-tu ton visage ? C'est ridicule.

\- Parce que… Pour devenir un Chevalier d'Athéna et se prétendre l'égale des hommes, les femmes chevaliers doivent obligatoirement porter un masque et ainsi renoncer à leur féminité.

\- C'est absurde ! Mais, je crois me souvenir que le Chevalier de la Grue n'en porte pas.

\- Ah, Yuzuriha… Dit-elle, avec mépris. Nous ne nous entendons pas, et, je n'aime pas ses façons de faire…

\- Ho… Mais qu'est-ce que cela fait si tu ne gardes pas ce masque ? Enfin, tu sembles ne pas apprécier le fait que je puisse voir ton visage.

\- Une femme chevalier sans son masque, c'est comme-si elle était nue.

\- Mais… ! Protestais-je.

\- Tue-moi. Ordonna-t-elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai été vaincue, mon masque est brisé, je n'ai pas pu me venger ni tenir parole à ma déesse. Je n'ai plus d'honneur. Je préfère mourir plutôt que vivre dans la honte de m'être faite battre par un Spectre.

\- Mais ! Je ne peux…

\- Lorsqu'une femme chevalier perd son masque, elle a deux solutions : tuer son adversaire qui a vu son visage, ou l'aimer… Je n'ai pas très envie de t'aimer.

\- Cela tombe bien, moi non plus. »

Nous nous dévisageons un instant, puis elle me demande :

« Excuse-moi mais… Comment se fait-il que ton niveau soit si… faible ?

\- Oh, et bien… Je ne suis pas… Je n'aurais pas dû être un Spectre, cela m'est tombé dessus à l'improviste.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? »

Curieusement, malgré toute la haine que j'éprouve, je n'arrive pas à ressentir de la rancune envers elle. Même en le voulant. Je ne le pouvais pas.

« Dis-moi… Où étais-tu il y a environ un mois ?

\- Un mois ?! Hmm… Je suis longtemps restée à l'étranger avec des Chevaliers d'argent afin de trouver de futurs Chevaliers d'Athéna, mais… Pour tout te dire, je suis revenue le lendemain du jour où Hadès nous a attaqués… Pourquoi ?

\- Non… Pour rien. Excuse-moi, pour tes mains. Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ?

\- Hein ? Non ! J'en ai connu de pire, crois-moi ! » Dit-elle, avant de rire doucement.

Je lance un coup d'œil en direction du combat qui fait rage à côté et je me souviens qu'Hypnos m'avait ordonné de tuer Pégase. Etrangement, le fait qu'Hadès semble tenir à lui, sûrement à cause de son hôte, me rendit légèrement jalouse. Il faut en finir avec lui. Pour Hypnos, pour Hadès et pour moi-même malgré le fait qu'il ne m'a rien fait de personnel… Sauf s'il fait partie de ceux qui ont détruit mon village.

Je vérifie discrètement que personne ne nous regarde, et pose le morceau de masque sur son visage.

« Regarde, personne ne fait attention à nous, alors courre le faire réparer si tu le peux.

\- Mais…

\- Tu ne peux le réparer ?

\- Le Chevalier du Bélier, Shion, peut le réparer mais… J'ai l'impression de trahir Athéna.

\- Je ne l'aime pas ton Athéna chérie… Marmonnais-je, me demandant si Hadès ferait de telles simagrées.

\- Tu ne peux comprendre… Il paraît que les Spectres n'éprouvent pas de sentiments.

\- C'est faux !

\- Bon… » Dit-elle, en se levant. « Je vais faire… Soigner mes blessures n'est-ce pas ? » Conclut-elle en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné et se dirigeait vers un temple, j'en profite aussitôt pour partir à la recherche du Chevalier Pégase.

Malgré ma discrétion, je croise le regard d'Hadès alors que je descends les escaliers du temple d'Athéna.


	7. Chapter 7 : L'art de la Guerre

**CHAPITRE 7: L'art de la Guerre:**

Je me dépêche de descendre les escaliers conduisant au dernier temple des Chevaliers d'Or celui des Poissons. Je manque plusieurs fois louper une marche mais je ne dois pas faillir à la mission qu'Hypnos m'a confiée. Celle de tuer le Chevalier Pégase.

« Mais qu'est-ce… ? » Marmonnais-je.

Les marches d'escaliers menant jusqu'au douzième temple sont recouvertes de roses rouges dégageant un fort parfum sucré.

Même si le Chevalier de ce temple est décédé, j'avais entendu dire qu'il utilisait des roses empoisonnées contre ses adversaires. Ce sont ces mêmes roses qui devraient empêcher l'accès au temple d'Athéna, sauf que moi, je suis dans le sens inverse… De toute façon, même si jamais ces roses ne font plus effet, le prochain temple doit être celui du Verseau si je ne me trompe pas. Alors entre prendre le risque de mourir empoisonnée et celui d'être assassinée par un homme plus puissant que le peu d'adversaires que j'ai rencontré… Je préfère me faire tirer les oreilles par un Dieu !

A force de tourner en rond et de réfléchir, je glisse du haut de la falaise. Ce Sanctuaire de malheur étant bâtit sur une haute colline, la chute y est facile pour une personne maladroite telle que moi. Je ne peux retenir un hurlement lorsque je chute de plusieurs mètres de haut. La seule piste d'atterrissage qui m'est offerte par ce merveilleux Sanctuaire ? Un assemblage de pierres et de rochers en tout genre ! Il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen de l'éviter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je prends difficilement appui sur les rochers de la falaise et parviens à m'extirper hors de ce décor. Comment ais-je réussi ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'ai eu l'impression de m'envoler. Peut-être est-ce parce que je suis qualifiée d' « Etoile Céleste » ou alors ce sont les ailes de mon Surplis qui se sont actionnées… ? Bref, je ne sais pas et ce n'est pas très important.

Je pose pieds à terre non loin d'un colisée ouvert où s'affrontent deux apprentis chevaliers. Bon, avec mon Surplis je risque de ne pas passer inaperçue.

Je me cache derrière un arbre en vain, celui-ci est trop petit pour camoufler mes larges épaulettes. Vraiment, toutes ces armures sont si peu discrètes… J'en profite pour admirer le paysage et je me rends compte que je suis très chanceuse. Tenma, celui que je dois assassiner est assis sur un banc tout près de ma cachette. Dos à moi, il semble méditer, tête levée vers le ciel.

C'est le moment !

Je m'approche à pas de loup, épée à la main. J'ai l'impression d'être un animal sauvage qui attend le moment opportun pour se jeter sur sa proie. Les loups s'attaquent aux chevaux et Pégase est un cheval ailé. Peut-être puis-je alors nous imaginer dans ces rôles-là. Ne pouvait-il pas y avoir de Spectre représentant la constellation du loup ? Et bien non, il a fallu que ce soit un Chevalier d'Athéna qui ait cette chance !

« Cela ne sert à rien de jouer le prédateur, je sais depuis le début que tu essaies de m'attraper.

\- Q-Quoi ?! Mais comment… ? »

Tenma tourne son visage vers moi.

« Mais oui, ta cosmo-énergie t'a trahie. Etrange comme approche… Tu devrais le savoir pourtant, non ? N'importe qui au Sanctuaire peut sentir la présence d'un Spectre et tu ne fais pas exception à la règle.

\- Je ne le savais pas… » Répondis-je, honteuse qu'une fois encore l'un de mes plans tombe à l'eau.

Le garçon pivote pour être assis face à moi. Il pose son pied droit sur le banc, pliant sa jambe et me dit :

« Rah ! Franchement Yûki, je ne sais pas ce qu'Alone t'a fait mais je te croyais plus dégourdie. Soupire-t-il.

\- Hé ! Répliquais-je. Pour commencer, cesses de faire comme si on se connaissait et ensuite, ton « Alone » m'est parfaitement inconnu ! »

Tenma me dévisage avec un regard plus triste et nostalgique.

« Je ne comprends pas… Continu-t-il. Alone t'a fait un lavage de cerveau, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! » Se fâche-t-il, donnant un violent coup de poing sur le banc où il est assis.

Comment lui faire comprendre que je ne connais pas son ami et que je n'ai jamais été la leur ?

« Cette arme, c'est pour me tuer non ? Demande-t-il, fixant mon épée.

\- Oui. Répondis-je simplement.

\- Y'en a marre à la fin ! S'emporte-t-il. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi les Spectres sont-ils envoyés pour me tuer ?! Que vous ais-je fait de plus que les autres ?!

\- Tu existes. C'est déjà beaucoup. »

Tenma se fige.

« C'est dur à entendre Chevalier mais c'est vrai. Il paraît que ton existence nuit au dessein du Seigneur Hadès. Tu n'es qu'une vermine et un piètre menteur qui mérite d'être éliminé de la surface de la Terre. »

Le jeune homme se rassoit, posant sa main droite sur son front.

« Tu ne peux pas… être la fille que j'ai connu… Non, jamais elle ne m'aurait parlé de la sorte…

\- Bon, heu, Tenma, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de t'entendre pleurnicher comme un enfant qui a perdu son jouet. » Lui dis-je, levant mon épée au-dessus de sa tête.

« Ah aussi, Hypnos m'a demandé de te dire ceci : ne te réincarne plus jamais. »

Alors que j'allais frapper le Chevalier, qui est toujours sous le choc, mon corps s'immobilisa tout seul. Je ne comprends pas… Ce ne peut être de la peur, je suis si prêt du but ! Mon corps ne me répond plus, même en essayant de bouger mes membres, je suis entièrement paralysée. Le Chevalier Pégase, lui, comprend ce qu'il se passe. Tenma fixe d'un regard interdit quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qui se tient derrière moi.

« Sphinx ! » Se fâche une voix froide et sombre.

L'auteur de mon état corporel n'est autre que Sa Majesté Hadès.

Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi maintenant ?!

« Alone ! Se fâche Tenma. Qu'as-tu fais à Yûki pour qu'elle devienne ainsi ?! »

L'autre ne répondit pas tout de suite. Je sentis mon corps se délivrer.

« Sphinx, je te libère de mon pouvoir. Seulement, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre Pégase, je te promets que tu me le paieras très cher. »

A peine libre de mes mouvements, je fais disparaître mon épée grâce à ma cosmo-énergie et me retourne sur Hadès, honteuse de m'être encore une fois faite disputée par lui.

« Pourquoi lui parles-tu sur ce ton, Alone ?! Recommence Tenma. Jamais tu n'as eu un tel comportement envers…

-Chevalier Pégase. » Le coupe sèchement Hadès. Malgré sa froideur, un sourire amusé se dessine le long de ses lèvres. « Puis-je savoir de quoi tu parles ? » Demande-t-il sur un ton hautain.

Le Dieu s'avance dans notre direction.

« Hé bien ? Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? Toi qui aimes tant pouvoir t'exprimer !

\- Mais… Dit Tenma d'une petite voix.

\- Tu perds ton temps. Tu n'es rien pour moi, ni pour le Spectre du Sphinx. Ce Spectre partage mes idéaux. Je t'avais bien proposé de rejoindre mes armées mais tu as eu la bêtise de refuser… J'ai besoin que tu meures pour que je puisse accomplir ma destinée mais je ne souhaite pas te tuer tout de suite. Souviens-toi qu'Athéna et toi serons défaits uniquement par moi. N'est-ce pas, Sphinx ?! » Se fâche-t-il, me foudroyant du regard. « Bien, il est temps… »

Hadès soulève sa main droite pour faire apparaître un casque couleur cuivre. Le jeune dieu le pose sur sa tête. Ce casque guerrier ne lui va pas très bien mais il protège l'intégralité de son crâne, son nez et ses joues. Seuls ses lèvres et ses yeux perçants sont visibles. A peine ais-je le temps de l'observer qu'il disparaît.

« Hein ? Mais où est-il ? » Demande Tenma, sidéré.

Alors c'est la fameuse Kunée, le casque qui rend invisible quiconque le pose sur sa tête.

« Oh ! » M'exclamais-je alors que je me sentais disparaître à mon tour. Non, je ne me rendais pas invisible, j'étais téléportée de force par Hadès.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, nous nous tenons devant le château, sous le regard froid de Kagaho qui se tient devant la porte d'entrée. A l'intérieur, Hadès nous invite à le suivre jusqu'à son atelier. Une fois arrivés, il me demande d'attendre un instant et entre dans sa pièce favorite, suivit de Kagaho.

Très peu de temps après, Kagaho sortit de la salle. Alors que je m'avance vers lui, le Spectre du Bénou me donne un coup de poing dans le ventre d'une telle violence que je suis immédiatement propulsée en arrière, sentant mon dos claquer contre le mur.

Hadès se place à côté du Spectre et me regarde de haut, avec une expression hautaine et un sourire narquois.

Je me relève péniblement.

« Une fois de plus, je suis déçu. » Me dit froidement le jeune dieu. « C'est pourquoi, continu-t-il, j'ai chargé Kagaho de t'entraîner personnellement.

\- Quoi ?! M'exclamais-je avec indignation. Mais… Je croyais que j'avais fait des progrès…

\- Visiblement non. Poursuit Hadès. Dis-toi bien que Kagaho ne va pas s'occuper de ton cas par plaisir mais bien parce que c'est moi lui en ait donné l'ordre. Je ne veux pas d'un soldat inutile qui profite du confort que je lui offre. Suis-je bien assez clair ? Si tu ne fais aucun progrès, je me verrais dans l'obligation de te retirer ton Surplis. Je n'ai jamais eu à faire une telle chose et j'aimerais que cela ne se produise pas. Me suis-je bien fait entendre ?

\- Je n'y peux rien si je n'y arrive pas ! Me défendis-je.

\- Vas-tu arrêter de pleurnicher ! » S'emporte Kagaho.

Le Seigneur des Enfers dû l'empêcher de me donner un second coup-de-poing.

« Kagaho va s'occuper de toi un moment. Lorsqu'il aura fini, j'exige que tu viennes me voir. J'aurais des questions à te poser. »

Je déglutis. Il va probablement me parler de Tenma. Hypnos n'est jamais là quand j'en ai besoin.

Je me contente de baisser la tête, soumise, pour mon plus grand désespoir.

L'entraînement de Kagaho se déroule dehors, devant le château. L'espace est assez vaste et nu.

« Hein ? Aaaah ! »

Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui demander comment nous allions procéder, que le Spectre du Bénou fonce sur moi avec brutalité. Kagaho me frappe d'une telle force que je suis clouée au sol en moins d'une seconde. C'est incroyable ! Je ne l'ai pas vu bouger ni même se jeter sur moi. Il est d'une rapidité ! Une véritable flèche, et encore !

« Tu comptes rester au sol à me regarder bêtement ou tu penses enfin lever le petit doigt ?! » Demande-t-il avec agressivité.

Je peine à me relever, mes articulations me font trop souffrir et je suis fatiguée par mon combat contre le Chevalier du Caméléon.

« Plus vite, je n'ai pas que cela à faire ! » Se fâche-t-il.

A peine debout, Kagaho me donne un violent coup de genou dans le ventre, me faisant cracher du sang sur le coup. Heureusement que mon armure me protège, je n'ose pas imaginer l'état de mon ventre sinon. Je manque de nouveau retomber à terre.

« C'est tout ?! » S'énerve-t-il, empoignant mes cheveux pour m'élever au dessus du sol.

« Mes… Mes cheveux ! Pas mes cheveux ! » J'ai si mal que je ne peux m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes et puis… Je ne supporte pas que l'on m'abîme les cheveux.

« S…Sale con ! » Hurlais-je en répondant à son geste par un coup-de-pied sur le torse.

Il lâche prise, non par douleur mais par surprise.

« Ho… Tu sais donc répliquer. » Se moque-t-il.

Je tente de lui donner un coup-de-poing sur la mâchoire mais il arrête ma main avant que je puisse le défigurer. Il n'a même pas besoin de bouger, me voilà encore jetée en arrière. Malgré cela, je peux enfin ressentir et même voir sa cosmo-énergie. Une aura sombre l'enveloppe et je parviens aisément à ressentir son agressivité, ce qui commence à me rendre moi-même agressive. Je ne vois rien d'autre en lui que de la colère et de la haine. Kagaho semble pourtant si calme lorsque le Seigneur Hadès est avec lui. Ces mauvaises ondes qu'il projette ne m'empêchent pourtant pas de l'apprécier. Il doit me haïr, mais j'aime sa force de caractère. J'aimerais tant avoir sa puissance.

«Tu rêves ou quoi ?! » Un coup-de-pied me ramène à la réalité.

Le Spectre pose son pied sur mon torse, m'empêchant de me relever.

« Regarde-toi, pauvre larve ! Tu es d'un ridicule.

\- Je… Je ne te permets pas… de te moquer de moi ! » Hurlais-je en le repoussant.

Kagaho s'éloigne un peu de moi et fait apparaître un énorme soleil étincelant au-dessus de sa tête.

« Mais… C'est quoi ça ? » Marmonnais-je avec surprise.

« Couronne Flamboyante ! » Hurle-t-il, me donnant au passage le nom de son attaque.

Alors que ce soleil crée par le Bénou me fonce droit dessus, je parviens à l'éviter de justesse en me roulant en boule pour basculer sur le côté. Son soleil s'écrase avec violence sur un rocher. Une aura sombre s'en dégage.

« Plutôt rapide finalement. Avoue-t-il. Ce n'est toutefois pas suffisant. Ta constellation protectrice te permet elle aussi d'avoir des attaques, alors pourquoi refuses-tu de t'en servir ?! La vérité, c'est que tu as peur.

\- Q…Quoi ? Moi ? Peur ? Impossible ! Je ne peux pas avoir peur… !?

\- Ah oui ? Prouves-moi le contraire.

\- Je… »

Tout bien réfléchis, Kagaho a raison. Je dois cesser de me mentir. J'ai peur.

« Oui, je… J'ai peur.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux. Il n'y a qu'une faiblarde telle que toi pour avoir peur.

\- C'est faux ! Je… J'ai juste peur de tuer…

\- Tiens donc. Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu prétendais lorsque l'on t'a appris que les Chevaliers avaient détruis ton village. Si ta peur t'empêche de te battre sérieusement et te paralyse à ce point, tu n'as plus qu'à partir et te créer une vie autre part. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec quelqu'un comme toi. » Dit-il, me tournant les talons.

Kagaho s'en va. Peut-être devrais-je me confier à lui une bonne fois pour toute mais… Il va rire de moi.

Je serre les poings. Je ne peux pas me laisser abattre aussi facilement. Pas après avoir commencé ! Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière !

« Attends ! » L'appelais-je.

Comme il ne se retourne pas, je me dépêche de le rejoindre et de me mettre devant lui.

« Oui, c'est vrai… J'ai peur, mais… Je ne veux pas de cette peur. » Lui dis-je, malgré sa sévérité. « En fait… J'aimerais être plus forte c'est vrai, et même… autant que toi ! Je ne veux juste pas… Ressembler à Violate. »

Il lève un sourcil et me dévisage avec incompréhension. Ce sont les paroles d'Hadès qui tourbillonnent dans ma tête et m'empêchent d'exposer mon corps au danger. « _Je te souhaites de ne jamais devenir comme elle. »_ avait-il dit. Cela faisait sens dans mon esprit. Violate répugne Sa Majesté, et je ne veux pas qu'il me voit de la même façon qu'elle.

« C'est puéril je le sais mais, je n'ai pas envie de finir comme Violate. Je ne veux pas… Que mon corps soit recouvert de cicatrices, je ne me prétends pas parfaite, mais je ne veux pas être défigurée, je ne veux pas… répugner Hadès ! Je… »

Le Spectre me regarde avec étonnement. Il me dit :

« Si je comprends bien, tu veux le beure et l'argent du beure. La puissance mais avec un corps sain… Ahahahaha !

\- Arrêtes de rire !

\- Premièrement, tu devrais savoir que les cicatrices de guerre sont pour certains guerriers de véritables trophées, ensuite… Violate est une guerrière qui expose en permanence son corps au danger. Ses traces de luttes représentent pour elle le symbole de son ascension en tant que Spectre mais elles sont aussi sa fierté. Pour finir… »

Kagaho retire l'avant-bras droit de son Surplis.

« Vois-tu quelque chose ? Non, et pourtant je viens d'affronter un Chevalier d'or. Les blessures du corps humain guérissent vite et bien généralement. N'oublies cependant pas qu'elles sont nobles. Non mais franchement… Tes motifs de peur sont vraiment ridicules. » Ricane-t-il.

Kagaho me regarde avec colère.

« Comment comptes-tu protéger quelqu'un si tu as peur de ne pouvoir te protéger toi-même ?

\- Protéger… ?

\- Ecoutes. Soupire-t-il. Je vais te renvoyer ma Couronne Flamboyante en essayant d'en réduire l'intensité pour ne pas qu'elle te tue. De ton côté, tu vas penser à quelqu'un qui compte plus que tout au monde à tes yeux. Si tu n'y parviens pas c'est que tes motivations ne sont pas assez fortes et profondes. Dans ce cas-là, tu n'auras vraiment plus rien à faire ici. »

J'hoche la tête et me recule de quelques pas.

Quelqu'un à protéger ? Je n'y avais jamais songé. Curieusement je suis étonnée d'entendre cela de la bouche de Kagaho. Il ne se mêle jamais aux foules, il ne parle à personne, il semble haïr tout ce qui vit. Comment peut-il avoir quelqu'un à protéger ?

Qui pourrais-je, moi, protéger ? Ceux avec lesquels j'ai de faibles affinités sont assez forts pour se débrouiller par eux-mêmes.

Je ne peux pourtant pas m'empêcher de penser à Hadès. Protéger un Dieu ? La blague ! Cependant, au fur et à mesure que je cherche le sens du mot « protection », je revois dans mon esprit l'image de ce garçon innocent aux cheveux blonds l'hôte d'Hadès. Alone. Je ne peux éviter de faire un lien et un rapprochement entre lui et Hadès. Protéger c'est défendre quelqu'un au péril de sa propre vie. C'est empêcher le plus faible de se faire tuer. Cependant, protéger quelqu'un est-ce uniquement le tenir à l'abri d'un danger physique ? Non, il n'y a pas que cela. J'ai vu Hadès pleurer aux Enfers, trouvant laid ce monde que lui-même gouverne. J'étais alors saisie d'une profonde envie de soulager son âme torturée, de faire n'importe quoi pour le voir sourire. Si je ne peux protéger ce Dieu d'un ennemi car il est assez puissant pour se débrouiller seul, je peux toujours essayer… de le protéger d'un déclin psychique. Si je ne peux protéger son corps, je veux juste sauver son âme.

« Couronne Flamboyante ! » Hurle Kagaho pour m'attaquer.

Un soleil noir et rapide fonce droit sur moi.

Viens, je t'attends.

Je lève les mains dans sa direction et parviens à encaisser le choc, non sans me faire mal aux mains. J'avais peur que ce soleil brûlant me consume mais, j'imaginais que celui-ci veuille détruire l'âme d'Hadès. Mes pieds glissaient en arrière, mais je devais me ressaisir. Un pas en avant puis un deuxième et j'arrivais à bloquer ce soleil enflammé. J'avais l'impression qu'une profonde détermination s'emparait de moi. Je me concentrais le plus possible et relâcha le soleil noir d'un seul coup, le renvoyant dans la direction de Kagaho.

« Quoi ?! » S'exclame celui-ci, évitant sa propre attaque.

Je suis si épuisée que je m'écroule sur le sol.

« Al…one. » Murmurais-je à terre, à moitié inconsciente.

Je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons je prononce ce prénom mais le garçon de mon rêve surgit en permanence dans mon esprit. C'est frustrant. Ce doit être à force d'entendre ce stupide Tenma pleurnicher son nom, cela me monte au cerveau.

Kagaho s'approche de moi et j'arrive à me relever toute seule.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, dit-il, mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu réussisses… Tu as maintenant intérêt à toujours te battre ainsi.

\- Si j'y arrive. »

Kagaho me dévisage un instant puis me dit :

« Ton problème en fait, outre ta prétendue peur, c'est surtout ton manque de confiance en toi.

\- Hein ?! »

Il pousse un long soupire.

« Bon, je n'ai aucune envie de te parler de ça, je ne suis pas ta nounou. Maintenant va retrouver Sa Majesté comme convenu. » Conclut-il, d'un ton froid.

Alors qu'il s'éloigne, je le rappelle pour lui dire « merci » mais il n'est guère atteint.

« Entre ». Raisonne la voix froide du dieu dans son atelier.

J'entre doucement en refermant la porte derrière moi.

Il peint ses anges, comme d'habitude. Hadès tourne délicatement sa tête vers moi, le regard sévère. En ce qui me concerne, je reste dos collé au mur, sans bouger. Il pose son pinceau, pousse un long soupire pour lequel je n'arrive pas à discerner si c'est de la lassitude ou de la satisfaction. Il s'approche de moi et alors que je m'apprête à parler, il plaque avec violence sa main droite contre le mur, à même pas dix centimètres de mon visage. Le bras tendu, il me fixe narquoisement. Pétrifiée, je n'ose prononcer mot. Hadès plie un peu son bras et se rapproche de moi, collant presque son torse contre le mien. Une chose est sûre, je ne peux pas me sauver. Le garçon rapproche son visage du mien, beaucoup trop près. J'ai l'impression que mes joues vont s'enflammer et que lui, il profite de la situation.

« Alors ? Demande-t-il sur un ton curieusement amusé.

\- Alors… Quoi ?

\- Qui t'as donné l'ordre d'assassiner Pégase ? Demande-t-il, plus froidement. J'ose espérer que tu n'as pas pris cette folle initiative de ton plein gré… Alors, répond ! Me brusque-t-il, tapant sa main contre le mur.

\- Je… C'est… Je ne peux vous le dire, je… »

Son regard sévère en dit long. Je n'ai plus le choix.

« Est-ce encore Pandora ? Demande-t-il.

\- Non. Affirmais-je. Ce n'est pas Pandora, c'est… Ah ! C'est celui dont le frère est complètement stupide et ingrat !

\- Comment ? Répond-il, surpris. Thanatos t'a ordonné de…

\- Ah, non, du tout ! Il s'agit d'Hypnos ! »

J'avoue ne pas comprendre… Il a cru que le frère « stupide et ingrat » était Hypnos ? Je savais qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, mais j'ignorais que c'était à ce point.

« Hypnos t'a-t-il donné la raison de ce geste ?

\- Non.

\- Je sais que tu mens. »

Il rapproche encore son visage du mien, à tel point que je peux sentir son souffle contre mes lèvres.

« Dis-le-moi. Sinon tu risques de le regretter. N'oublie pas que je peux te tuer. »

Il est, décidément, très étrange et presque paradoxal dans ses agissements. Il doit être un peu déréglé par moment… Après tout, les dieux sont peut-être tous ainsi.

« Alors ?! S'impatiente-t-il subitement.

\- Je suis obligée ?! Non parce que je n'ai pas envie de me mettre Hypnos à dos.

\- Tu l'as déjà à dos !

\- Et bien il veut vous débarrasser de tous les souvenirs soi-disant « malsains » de votre hôte humain !

\- Oh ! » S'exclame-t-il à voix basse.

Il se décolle subitement de moi et me tourne le dos. Après un court silence, il se met à ricaner sinistrement.

« Intéressant… Hypnos, tu veux jouer ? Alors jouons. »

Je ne dis rien. J'ai peur de la réaction du Dieu du Sommeil mais je pense aussi qu'il devrait assumer ses ordres. Après tout, il peut bien l'assassiner lui-même ! Un Dieu ne devrait pas s'en gêner ni s'en priver.

« Au fait. Dit d'un coup Hadès, me faisant sursauter. J'ai été très surpris lors de ton combat contre Kagaho. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que toi, tu sois capable de stopper sa Couronne Flamboyante et de la retourner contre lui…

\- Vous savez que… ?

\- J'ai assisté à la scène depuis mon atelier. C'était très… Divertissant. Ajoute-t-il, narquoisement. J'ai l'impression que tu es apte à résister à une très forte chaleur, tu devrais en faire ton avantage. Et puis le Surplis du Sphinx étant inspiré de cette créature égyptienne et toi ayant des origines venant de ce pays, peut-être y a-t-il un lien…

\- Attendez ! Comment savez-vous que je résiste bien à la chaleur ? Pour l'affirmer ainsi…

\- Chaque fois que tu prends un bain et que j'ai le malheur de passer après toi, il fait encore plus chaud que dans un four. »

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. C'est gênant. Il en ricane et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir d'avantage.

« Avez-vous déjà mis votre main dans un four pour prétendre cela ?!

\- Bref. Fit-il. Tu as fait, je le reconnais, quelques petits progrès et tu as intérêt à continuer. J'ai toutefois, comme Kagaho, remarqué ton cruel manque de confiance en toi. C'est dommage, avec ta timidité ajoutée, tu es forcément beaucoup plus faible. Je sais que tu as des capacités. Tu les montres lorsque tu le veux bien, alors il n'y a pas de raison. Cependant, malgré cette timidité, tu es, paradoxalement, très effrontée. » Conclut-il avant de lâcher un petit rire assez doux.

Il a raison. Je sais bien où est mon problème, mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces, je ne peux rien y changer. Je suis un véritable poids pour lui.

« Seigneur Hadès. Je comprends bien mais… Je suis en permanence rabaissée, et…

\- Pour quoi croies-tu que je suis dur avec toi ? Pour quoi croies-tu que je me donne la peine d'essayer de t'aider ? Je le fais uniquement pour que tu en prennes conscience et que tu corriges tes fautes. Mes méthodes ne sont certes pas très douces, mais nous sommes en guerre, tu n'as donc pas le temps de prendre ton temps. Saisis-tu ?

\- Heu… Oui. »

Alors il fait exprès de se moquer de moi ? Vraiment ? Il ne me déteste pas ?!

Je lui adresse un grand sourire pour le remercier.

Il me dévisage un instant puis m'annonce la suite des festivités.

« Pour ce qui est de tes combats à l'épée, ce n'est pas trop mal, je pense que tu tiens quelque chose. C'est pourquoi, j'ai demandé à une personne particulière de t'y entraîner. Le Juge des Enfers Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne se chargera de t'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'art de manier une lame.

\- D'acc… Attendez ! Quoi ? Qui ? Vous avez dit… Ah non !

\- Je rêve ou tu te permets de refuser mes services ? Soupire-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! Répliquais-je. S'il est comme Minos, il risque de me tuer « par erreur ».

\- Bon écoute. Soupire-t-il de nouveau. C'est lui ou personne d'autre. Il sait manier une épée et obéit à mes ordres.

\- Vous, vous pouvez…

\- Non ! » Se fâche-t-il en tapant du pied.

Après ce compromis, il me propose de commencer dés ce soir, mais j'étais tellement fatiguée que je dû un peu jouer la comédie. Il accepte de me laisser une nuit de repos.

Lorsque je retourne dans ma chambre, je suis épuisée et m'effondre comme une masse sur mon lit. J'agrippe l'un des oreillers, le serre fort contre moi, les mains tremblantes, et commence à verser des larmes. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout raté, tout fichu en l'air… D'être un fardeau pour le Seigneur Hadès. Oui, c'est surtout ça. Cette impression d'être un poids pour lui, mais pas que. Il y a Kagaho mais aussi Rhadamanthe qui gaspillent leur temps et leur énergie à tenter de faire quelque chose de moi. Et si malgré leur « aide », je ne parviens toujours pas à être plus forte ? Pire, et si je me faisais tuer ? Ces efforts n'auraient servit à rien. Efforts aussi inutiles et infimes que ma propre existence, en fin de compte. Je suis supposée être décédée il y a peu, après tout, mais Hadès m'a sauvée. S'il m'a empêchée de mourir, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison. Je ne la connais pas réellement mais la seule chose que je puisse faire pour l'en remercier, c'est d'honorer son geste.

Seuls le Spectre du Bénou et Hadès ont été capables de remarquer mon cruel manque de confiance en moi. J'ai peur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour y changer quelque chose, mais pour Hadès je peux peut-être… Essayer au moins une fois de…

Le matin, je me lève sans beaucoup me presser, passant des minutes à me décider à sortir de mon lit et à me préparer. Je me dirige ensuite vers les appartements du Juge des Enfers, mais il n'y a personne. Je commence à paniquer, me demandant si le Juge est bien informé de l'exercice auquel il doit m'entraîner. J'angoisse plus encore sachant que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il peut se trouver et que je risque d'être très en retard.

Lorsque j'arrive enfin dehors, un homme mesurant près d'1m90 se tient dos à moi. Ses courts cheveux blonds, hérissés au-dessus de son crâne et légèrement ondulés, bougent délicatement lorsque le vent commence à se lever.

Il se retourne doucement mais fermement dans ma direction. Je déglutis. C'est la première fois que je le vois depuis le jour où ses frères et lui m'ont amenée ici.

Ses yeux dorés reflètent son sérieux et sa férocité. Il n'est pas un Juge des Enfers pour rien, Rhadamanthe est vraiment imposant. Je me sens minuscule par rapport à lui, on dirait qu'il peut tout voir, tout commander et qu'un simple froncement de sourcil suffirait à faire trembler n'importe qui. Tient, en parlant de sourcil, je remarque avec amusement qu'en fait… Il n'en a qu'un. Un épais mono sourcil blond. Quelle horreur ! Il vient de perdre sa crédibilité. Alors que je commence à pouffer de rire, me retenant avec peine, je suis éjectée en arrière d'une telle violence que je sens mon dos se cogner contre le mur du château, m'arrachant un cri de douleur.

« Je rêve ! Se fâche-t-il d'une voix grave et sévère. Non seulement tu es en retard mais en plus, tu oses me regarder droit dans les yeux et t'esclaffer ?! Tu te moques du monde ?! Ne sais-tu donc pas qui se tient face à toi ?! »

Très sympathique cette première approche. Je sens que la suite des évènements sera très… Prometteuse.

Je prends le temps d'admirer son armure. Dans les tons violets foncés avec de grandes ailes tombantes dans son dos et de très larges épaulettes pointues, elle est aussi agressive et impressionnante que son propriétaire. Le garçon tient sous son bras droit un casque surmonté par deux longues cornes recourbées en leur milieu. Apparemment, son emblème serait la Wyverne un immense reptile ressemblant au dragon mais qui contrairement à lui, se tient sur deux pattes.

« Tu comptes me regarder comme une débile encore longtemps ?! »

Je lui présente mes excuses et me relève péniblement.

« Déjà rouillée ? Demande-t-il sur un ton méprisant.

-Le Seigneur Hadès voudrait que…

\- Tais-toi ! Se fâche-t-il. Ne te fais pas garante de sa parole, c'est inutile, je sais parfaitement de quoi il retourne. Dis-toi bien que c'est uniquement dans l'intérêt de Sa Majesté que je vais perdre mon temps aujourd'hui. Parait-il que tu es un peu trop faible, alors je vais me faire un plaisir de te secouer une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Fais-toi plaisir… » Marmonnais-je entre mes dents.

Il fait apparaître une épée dans sa main droite. La lame est longue, large et pointue. Le blanc de la lame est empourpré, rappelant toutes les victimes qu'il a tué avec cette arme. Le manche est noir avec quelques motifs argentés que je ne parviens pas à discerner, quant au pommeau, il est rond avec un petit dragon en argent l'enroulant de sa queue. J'en profite pour sortir la mienne, un peu ridicule par rapport à la sienne.

« Pâle réplique de l'arme de notre Maître bien-aimé… Soupire-t-il.

\- ce n'est pas moi qui…

\- Vas-tu cesser de parler pour ne rien dire ?! Avant de commencer, sais-tu au moins quelles parties du corps humain peuvent entraîner la mort ?

\- Le cœur… La gorge ?

\- Et ?

\- L'estomac ?

\- Oui, mais aussi la tête, la carotide, les poumons et les reins pour une longue agonie et les jambes pour immobiliser ton adversaire… Quand je pense que le Sphinx possède de brillantes attaques, aussi cruelles qu'efficaces, et toi, tu perds ton temps à jouer le chevalier médiéval. »

En parlant de « médiéval », c'est sa façon d'être qui curieusement, évoque pour moi cette époque. Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer autrement qu'assis sur un cheval, avec son arme et son imposante armure. On dirait presque qu'il appartient à une autre époque.

« Tu veux que je te dises quel est ton problème ? Tu rêvasses ! Depuis tout à l'heure, tu es complètement ailleurs et tu passes ton temps à me détailler. »

Je sursaute de surprise et me retourne. Alors que je le croyais en face de moi, il ne lui a fallu que quelques secondes pour se retrouver à côté. Il a raison. Je suis tellement déconcentrée que je ne l'ai même pas vu bouger.

« Je ne vois pas comment changer cela. Expliquais-je.

\- Il le faut pourtant. Répond-il avec calme. Cela viendra… Bien. Montres-moi déjà comment tu tiens ton arme.

\- Heu… »

Je fixe maladroitement le manche entre mes doigts et mon pouce.

« Tu trembles.

\- Sans blague… Marmonnais-je.

\- Tu dois poser ton index entre la garde et la lame.

\- La quoi ? »

Le Spectre me désigne du doigt la forme rectangulaire qui sépare les ailes, entre le manche et la lame. Je pose donc mon doigt devant, tremblotant.

« Ne vais-je pas me blesser ainsi ? Enfin, avec la lame je veux dire.

\- Non, ton doigt est posé sur une partie non-coupante en haut de la garde, elle s'appelle « Ricasso ».

\- Ingénieux ! M'exclamais-je, stupéfaite, posant mon doigt dessus. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué !

\- D'ailleurs, ce que tu dois maladroitement appeler « manche » s'appelle en vérité « fusée ». Je suppose que tu connais le reste.

\- Oui. Merci. »

J'ai enfin l'impression d'apprendre quelque chose d'utile et qui me correspond vraiment. Je suis d'ailleurs surprise de voir cet homme aussi calme alors qu'il m'hurlait dessus il y a un instant.

Il m'explique ensuite qu'il y a plusieurs postures à avoir et me les enseigne tout en les mimant. La médiane, lorsque l'épée est face à soi et légèrement relevée. La basse, où la lame est face à mes genoux. La haute, au-dessus de la tête, qu'il me déconseille puisque mon corps est exposé plus facilement à une attaque adverse. L'arrière, où je tiens l'épée sur le côté et en arrière. Enfin, la pendante, tenue sur le côté et au-dessus de la tête.

Je recopie chaque mouvement juste après lui et il en profite pour réajuster ma posture ou me dire comment attaquer suite à chaque position de mon arme.

« Merci infiniment. Je me coucherai moins stupide ce soir, haha ! »

Il me foudroie du regard. Bon, je devrais écrire une liste avec les noms de tous ceux avec lesquels je dois éviter l'humour. Bande d'insensibles !

Le Spectre se place face à moi et adopte la posture médiane.

« En garde ! Dit-il.

\- Bien ! »

J'emprunte la même position que lui mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge. Chacun attend que l'autre agisse. En fait, il attend que moi j'agisse pour me désarmer.

Tant pis. Je décide de me jeter sur lui.

« Trop lente. » L'entends-je dire au-dessus de moi.

Je ne sais comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai trébuché et me voici au sol devant lui. Il pousse un long soupire. Je me relève soudainement et percute sa lame par en bas. Je souris devant sa surprise. J'exerce une petite pression sur sa lame, tout en me relevant. Lui, est toujours étonné.

« Bouh ! » Fis-je, lui donnant un coup-de-pied dans le ventre ce qui ne le fait presque pas bouger.

Malgré mon armure, j'arrive à sentir la dureté de la sienne.

« Pas mal. » Reconnu-t-il.

J'en souris de plus belle. J'étais plutôt fière de recevoir un compliment d'un si haut gradé dans notre hiérarchie !

Nous continuons notre lutte, n'hésitant pas à alterner les postures de combat et à se déplacer légèrement.

Je parviens à immobiliser son bras droit en l'attrapant, et lui cogne la joue opposée avec le pommeau de mon arme.

« Pff. Fit-il. L'idée est bonne mais ce n'est pas avec un tel coup que tu parviendras à blesser quelqu'un comme moi, ni même un Chevalier d'ailleurs. Je te signale que ta pression sur mon bras est si légère que je peux facilement m'en dégager. »

Il se libère aussi vite de mon emprise. J'utilise la posture de la pendante pour le frapper, malgré ma crainte de le blesser, mais il me stoppe aussitôt, croisant son arme avec la mienne. J'essaie rapidement de l'attaquer par en bas, prenant ses jambes pour cible, mais il m'arrête de nouveau, affichant un sourire satisfait. Lorsque nos lames se croisent encore une fois, j'attaque la sienne pour essayer de la lui ôter mais il me repousse aussi vite, faisant une profonde plaie à ma main gauche.

« Saches que personne, je dis bien PERSONNE, n'a pu m'ôter mon arme. Personne ne peut me mettre à terre ! Crie-t-il. N'essaie même pas de me mettre à terre, je t'écraserai avant et peu m'importe que nous soyons dans le même camp ou non ! »

Je ne réponds pas et regarde ma main blessée avec stupeur. Ce n'est pas la vue du sang qui m'effraie. Alors pourquoi réagis-je ainsi ?

« Oh, pauvre chose. » Me dit-il sur un ton méprisant.

Je n'arrive pas à le regarder. Le simple fait de voir mon sang couler le long de ma main me provoque des hallucinations. Je me sens aspirée par le liquide rouge et visqueux qui me plonge dans un décor aussi immonde. Les Enfers. La vue de mon propre sang m'évoque la laideur et l'odeur des Enfers. J'ai comme des visions me montrant le Royaume Souterrain, avec ses morts gémissants et tentant d'échapper à leur triste sort. La chaleur de mon sang me rappelle cette étrange température à la fois étouffante et glaciale que j'ai ressentie en me rendant aux Enfers. Ce rouge sombre qui devient presque noir… Cette couleur dite Salvatrice, prônée par le Seigneur Hadès. A travers mon sang, à travers le sang répandu par la guerre, c'est son visage angélique que j'aperçois. Son visage si doux et calme maculé par ce même sang. Je me rends compte aussitôt que ce n'est pas la vue de mon sang qui m'effraie, mais la vue du sien.

Je suis à tel point surprise que j'en écarquille les yeux.

« Hé oh, j'te parle ! Se fâche Rhadamanthe.

\- Hein… ? » Fis-je, ramenée à la réalité.

Il se jette sur moi pour me faire tomber. Je percute le sol à plat dos, à moitié consciente.

« Pff. Crache-t-il. Bon, je pense avoir assez perdu mon temps pour aujourd'hui. Tâches de ne pas t'endormir en plein combat, faiblarde. » Dit-il, me tournant les talons, comme Kagaho la veille.

Je me relève tout doucement, tremblant et n'arrivant pas à respirer correctement.

« Attends… Murmurais-je, me redressant petit-à-petit.

\- Comment ? Demande-t-il, sur un ton dur.

\- Attends, Rhadamanthe… Je… Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi ! » Hurlais-je, me ruant sur lui.

Nos épées, levées, se croisent aussitôt, exerçant une forte pression l'une sur l'autre mais aucune cède.

Son visage est enragé.

« Comment oses-tu être aussi familière avec moi ?! Dit-il, avec rage.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment oses-tu me tutoyer !? » Explose-t-il, me repoussant avec violence.

Je reste pieds appuyés contre le sol pour ne pas tomber en arrière.

« Tu vas immédiatement changer de comportement avec moi ! Je ne suis pas de ces Spectres avec lesquels on peut sympathiser librement ! Je suis l'un des Trois Juges des Enfers, je suis fils de Zeus, j'étais roi en Crête ! Alors ne me parle pas comme si nous étions proches !

\- Oh, c'est qu'on a une grande gueule ?! Dois-je te rappeler que ton frère Minos, jaloux de toi, t'a détrôné et que tu as dû fuir ta Crête adorée ? Oui, fuir, tu te prétends grand guerrier, mais tu n'es qu'un lâche qui fuit la queue entre les jambes, Rhadamanthe !

\- Comment oses-tu ? Demande-t-il après un blanc, sur un ton curieusement calme. Un ton calme presque gênant.

\- Je suis peut-être idiote, mais en matière de récits mythologiques, j'en sais suffisamment pour te foutre la honte, Juge.

\- Alors c'est ainsi que tu me remercie…

\- Remercier ? Le coupais-je. Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

\- Fais attention à toi, gamine, à cause de tes origines asiatiques, il y a fort à parier que ce soit moi qui juge ton âme après ta mort et je sens qu'il y a beaucoup à dire.

\- Oui, je sais, tu t'occupes des Asiatiques, Eaque des Européens et Minos détient le dernier mot… Bravo, quelle belle organisation ! Fis-je avec ironie. Ce qui m'importe, maintenant, c'est le présent.

\- Oh vraiment ? » Dit-il en s'approchant lentement de moi avec un regard menaçant.

Une fois à ma hauteur, je rétorque :

« La seule personne qui mérite mon respect et l'utilisation de la deuxième personne du pluriel venant de ma bouche est le Seigneur Hadès… Et accessoirement les Dieux Jumeaux… Et Pandora. Bref, tu as compris.

\- Ton honneur pour le Seigneur Hadès est louable, je le reconnais. Mais parler ainsi à Rhadamanthe est un crime impardonnable.

\- Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne maintenant ! » Ricanais-je.

Je n'en peux plus. Je ne sais quelle bête m'a piqué, je suis moi-même surprise par mon comportement, mais on m'en a tellement fait voir que j'ai envie de me venger. C'est aussi la première fois que j'ai l'impression d'avoir l'avantage.

« Inconsciente. Me dit-il. Je retenais mes coups tout à l'heure, tu ne sais rien de ma vraie puissance. Allez, baisses les yeux et soumets toi à moi, sinon tu le regretteras. »

Je le dévisage, ahurie. Baisser les yeux devant lui ? Et puis quoi encore !

« Non. Répondis-je.

\- Pardon ? » Dit-il, encore plus menaçant.

Même si je sens mes yeux se baisser par moment à cause de ma crainte, il est tout de même très imposant, je lui tiens tête et le regarde de la même façon que lui, fière de ne pas me soumettre à lui.

Je lève mon épée dans sa direction et le désarme d'un seul coup.

« C'est une blague !? Crie-t-il, outré. Tu m'as… Comment… Comment as-tu pu me désarmer, pauvre larve ?! Crie-t-il.

\- Bah… C'est une bonne question… Fis-je, étonnée.

\- Tu vas me le payer ! »

Alors qu'il ramasse son arme, il regarde derrière moi et se fige.

Je fais volte-face, levant mon arme en position pendante, et croise le fer avec Hadès, plongeant dans l'infinie bleutée de ses yeux.

Son expression faciale est indescriptible. Je l'attaque par en bas mais il stoppe mon épée aussi vite. Il est encore plus rapide et plus vif que Rhadamanthe. Sûrement parce qu'il est un Dieu. Je l'attaque de nouveau mais sur le côté cette fois. Rapide, il me bloque et nos lames se croisent de nouveau. Est-il fâché suite à mon comportement envers le Juge ? Ou alors… ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui frappe et vise mes épaules. J'esquive en tournant à côté de lui, mais c'était moins une. Je lui souris. Ce n'est pas par Rhadamanthe que je désire être entraînée, mais par lui !

Je recule pour prendre de l'élan et me rue sur lui. Nos lames s'entrechoquent avec une telle violence que je peux sentir le vent soulever quelques-unes de mes mèches et le son du fer croisé est assourdissant. Nous continuons ainsi de suite, tournoyant l'un autour de l'autre avant que nos lames se croisent de nouveau. Même dans un acte guerrier, Sa Majesté demeure si calme, gracieux, et surtout très élégant. Le moindre de ses gestes est magnifiquement exécuté. Je ne sais si c'est volontaire ou non mais je le trouve fascinant. Il est décidément parfait dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. J'essaie de soigner mes gestes pour ne pas être son opposé, je suis déjà assez honorée qu'il cède à un autre de mes caprices.

Chaque fois que nos épées se croisent, et avec leur grande ressemblance, on dirait deux sœurs qui s'appellent car elles s'entrechoquent sans relâche, d'une façon plus passionnée que de simples aimants. Comme si elles voulaient être unies. Ce ne sont pas nous qui les plaquons l'une contre l'autre, mais elles qui le font d'elles-mêmes. On pourrait croire qu'elles désirent se dévorer l'une l'autre mais je les vois autrement. Pour moi, elles s'appellent désespérément pour ne faire qu'une. Ce combat semble durer éternellement, tout paraît inexistant autour de nous, j'en oublie même le Spectre. Je ne fais plus qu'un avec mon arme, sachant exactement où et quand frapper mais en faisant exprès de viser uniquement l'épée de mon adversaire pour ne pas le blesser. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais sinon. J'ai l'impression d'avoir entièrement confiance en moi et d'être capable de tout. Je ne sais si quelque chose en moi a changé ou si c'est sa présence qui me produit un tel effet, mais même alors que je me bats, je suis parfaitement apaisée.

Ces deux épées qui s'appellent sans cesse… Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un lien interdit et gênant entre Hadès et moi. Alors que nous nous battons, j'ai l'impression que nous dansons et qu'il fait exprès de mener lui-même ce jeu. Lorsque nous sommes presque au corps à corps et que nos épées s'entrechoquent, il pose sa main gauche sur l'une de mes hanches avec discrétion et délicatesse. D'un seul coup de main, il me fait ensuite tourner sur moi-même pour recroiser nos épées. Il passe son temps à faire ce geste, me faisant parfois tourner plus vite ou m'éloignant volontairement de lui pour revenir à la charge. Je prends goût à ce jeu mais décide de ne rien faire, par peur de tout gâcher. J'hésite à imaginer ce combat comme une danse d'amants ou plutôt comme une danse macabre. Je ne le sais, mais c'est une danse dans laquelle nos épées ne s'arrêtent plus de se joindre, comme nos corps. Nos corps sont comme nos épées, qui se rejoignent, se séparent et s'appellent dans l'espoir d'être enfin unis.

Je sens mes joues s'enflammer, sentant que mes pensées allaient trop loin. Jusqu'à s'attarder sur un désir charnel.

Hadès me dévisage et s'arrête de suite, comprenant peut-être ma gêne.

« Cela suffit. » Dit-il sur un ton froid, me faisant comprendre que le combat est terminé.

Hadès regarde Rhadamanthe, puis de nouveau moi.

« Je suis très satisfait de voir que tu as beaucoup progressé en si peu de temps. J'ai bien fait de te laisser une dernière chance… J'espère néanmoins que tu appliqueras tout ceci sur un Chevalier. Peu m'importe tes étranges méthodes, je peux faire une exception… Ne me déçois pas. »

Il se tourne ensuite sur Rhadamanthe, agenouillé.

« En revanche, je suis très mécontent de ton comportement envers le Spectre du Sphinx. » Reproche-t-il avec calme.

Je sursaute. Ca ne devrait pas être l'inverse ? C'est pourtant moi qui suis allée trop loin.

Le Spectre lui-même en est troublé.

« Pardonnez-moi Seigneur Hadès mais… Sauf erreur de ma part c'est vous qui m'avez dit de…

\- Oh, vraiment ? » Dit-il, sur un ton sarcastique et presque amusé.

Le Spectre est obligé de se soumettre et baisse la tête, signe d'obéissance.

« Pardonnez-moi. Répond-il, troublé. Je… J'ai dû mal interpréter votre message, je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner. » Dit-il, baissant d'avantage la tête. Il pourrait lui embrasser les pieds qu'il le ferait !

J'entends Hadès rire narquoisement, mais un rire très léger.

Il se retourne ensuite sur moi.

« Rhadamanthe, tu peux disposer, quand à toi Sphinx, suis-moi.

\- Bien. » Réponds le Spectre.

Hadès me conduit jusqu'à son atelier et m'invite à admirer ses nombreuses toiles composant le Lost Canvas.

« Je suis impressionné par tes… progrès. » Me dit-il alors que je reste fixée devant un ange.

Je l'en remercie avec gêne. J'ai envie de lui parler de notre combat à nous et de ses gestes envers moi mais il change vite de sujet.

« Maintenant que tu as enfin un niveau… correct, j'ai une mission à te confier.

\- Pitié, plus de Tenma !

\- Non, pas cette fois. » Dit-il sur un ton plus dur avant de soupirer. « Vois-tu, il y a aux Enfers un homme indécis quant à son choix de camp pour cette Guerre Sainte. Sa présence commence à m'agacer et j'aimerais qu'il prenne enfin sa décision, à savoir, s'il accepte d'être notre allié ou s'il reste notre ennemi. C'est pour cela que je t'ordonne de te rendre aux Enfers pour tirer au clair cette histoire. Bien sûr, je ne te laisserai pas y aller seule, c'est pourquoi, Kagaho du Bénou est chargé de venir avec toi. Il a de plus des comptes à régler avec cet homme.

\- Que… Quoi ?! Oh non ! Non, s'il-vous-plaît ! Il va me hurler dessus au moindre de mes gestes !

\- Si tu ne m'aimes pas, aies le courage de me le dire en face et pas dans mon dos ! » Se fâche Kagaho, entrant dans l'atelier comme une furie et claquant la porte derrière lui.

Ses yeux me lancent des éclairs.

« Ok. Dis-je. J't'aime pas. » Sur un ton calme et posé.

« Cessez de vous comporter comme un vieux couple ! » Se fâche à son tour Hadès.

Le Spectre et moi nous nous regardons et tournons rapidement la tête avec dégoût.

« Kagaho, tu sais bien à qui je fais allusion. Voici mon ordre : si cet homme refuse de se rallier à notre cause ou s'il reste indécis, tuez-le sur le champ.

\- Bien. Réponds Kagaho.

\- Si je puis me permettre, qui est cet homme ?

\- C'est Asmita, le Chevalier d'or de la Vierge. » Me réponds Hadès.

Je déglutis. Celui qui ne sait pour quel camp se battre est un Chevalier d'Athéna ! Qui plus-est, l'un des plus puissants !


	8. Chapter 8 : La Vierge des Enfers

**CHAPITRE 8: La Vierge des Enfers:**

 _Résumé_ _du chapitre précédent : Après son combat contre le Caméléon, Yûki tente d'assassiner Tenma de Pégase mais échoue suite à l'intervention d'Hadès. Celui-ci demande à Kagaho et Rhadamanthe d'enseigner au Sphinx l'art de la guerre. Après plusieurs échecs, elle parvient enfin à encaisser et rendre les coups. Hadès s'est en personne chargé de le vérifier. Le Seigneur des Enfers a ensuite ordonné à Kagaho et Yûki de se rendre aux Enfers pour s'occuper du « cas Asmita »._

* * *

« Décidément, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance depuis que tu es là !

\- Eh, cesse de te plaindre !

\- Mets-toi à ma place ! Tu n'imagines même pas ce que ça fait de se coltiner quelqu'un comme toi !

\- Ah ben merci ! C'est toujours très plaisant ce genre de compliment. Est-ce donc si terrible de partir en mission avec moi ?

\- M'en parle pas ! Tu es pire que toutes les plaies de l'Egypte !

\- Espèce de… »

Cela ne fait pas deux minutes que nous sommes sortis de l'atelier d'Hadès, et Kagaho et moi n'arrêtons pas de nous cracher dessus mutuellement. Je ne me sens pas humiliée, au contraire, c'est amusant de se retrouver en la compagnie de cet éternel grincheux.

« Sphinx. » Appelle une voix grave et posée.

Je me retourne pour faire face à Pandora, je ne l'avais pas croisée depuis un moment. Je me demande ce qu'elle veut…

« Sa Majesté Hypnos souhaite s'entretenir avec toi… » Elle décoche un regard sévère au Spectre du Bénou. « Tout-de-suite. » S'impatiente-t-elle.

« C'est que… Nous nous apprêtions à partir…

\- Cela peut attendre un moment. » Dit-elle, fusillant toujours Kagaho qui allait protester. « Ah et il te demande de lui préparer du thé, aussi. » Ajoute-elle, amusée.

Lorsque la Dame des Enfers s'en est allée, j'échange un regard avec Kagaho qui hausse les épaules.

« Ne perds pas de temps. » Dit-il simplement.

Je me dirige vers son balcon habituel, une tasse blanche en porcelaine dans la main. Dehors, je suis aveuglée par la lumière du jour.

« Ca commence bien… » Marmonnais-je, voyant qu'il n'est pas là.

Ah non ! Je n'ai aucune envie de le chercher dans tout le château !

« Tu es arrivée plus tôt que ce que j'imaginais. » Fit une voix douce dans mon dos.

Je sursaute de surprise et lâche la tasse. Deux bras puissants m'encerclent dont les mains rattrapent la tasse avec une rapidité folle.

Je soupire de soulagement et me retourne sur le Dieu du Sommeil qui est un peu trop collé à moi à mon goût.

« Comme tu peux être maladroite. Me dit-il à moitié amusé.

\- Vous m'avez surprise…

\- Je te signale que sur un champ de bataille, ton ennemi n'aura que faire de ce genre de détail. » Répond-il, sévèrement.

Il se détache de moi et pose délicatement la tasse sur la table.

« Tu n'as donc pas réussi à assassiner Pégase… Quel regret, dire que je comptais sur toi. » Dit-il pour me faire culpabiliser.

J'essaie de garder mon calme, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui répondre.

« Oui je n'ai pas réussi à le tuer, blablabla… Mais tuez-le vous-même ce satané canasson ailé ! »

Le Dieu aux cheveux dorés me foudroie du regard, me faisant comprendre que mes propos sont déplacés.

« Un problème, Hypnos ? Je peux m'en charger si tu veux. Tu sais… Il m'en faudra peu pour nous en débarrasser. »

Je fais volte-face pour me retrouver nez-à-nez avec Thanatos. De près, il est bien plus effrayant que son frère.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire… Rétorque Hypnos calmement.

\- Comme j'ai hâte de cueillir sa vie lorsque le moment sera venu. » Murmure le Dieu de la Mort.

Je m'éloigne de ce fou pour rejoindre Hypnos qui s'est assis face à la table ronde.

Il sirote un instant son thé avant de faire une grimace.

« Les raisons qui nous poussent à ne pas assassiner Pégase nous-mêmes ne te concernent pas. Dit-il.

\- En vérité, rajoute Thanatos sur un ton mielleux, Pégase est un déicide. »

Je le dévisage, ahurie.

« Q…Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que ce garçon peut… Tuer les dieux ?

\- Thanatos, tu ne pouvais donc pas t'en empêcher… Grince son frère. Effectivement, je t'ai déjà dit que le Chevalier Pégase est le seul être humain à avoir blessé le véritable corps du Seigneur Hadès. Alors nous préférons rester prudents.

\- Donc, je suis votre cobaye. Marmonnais-je.

\- A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Reprend Thanatos. C'est ton rôle, après tout. »

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je le sais bien que nous sommes les jouets des dieux, mais je suis déçue. J'ai été bête de penser que si je recevais une telle mission de la part d'Hypnos, c'était parce que j'avais… Un minimum d'importance pour lui.

« De toute façon, j'ai échoué. Dis-je, haussant les épaules.

\- Justement, que s'est-il réellement passé ? » Demande Hypnos.

Je lui raconte alors tout. Comme j'entre souvent dans les détails et que je fais des digressions, Thanatos soupire avec impolitesse. Je lui explique ma rencontre avec Pégase et mon échec suite à l'intervention d'Hadès.

« Alors Sa Majesté t'a empêché d'assassiner son pire ennemi.

\- Oui, il insiste sur le fait que lui seul doit être son bourreau… Dans ce cas, qu'attend-il ?

\- Mmh. » Fit Hypnos.

Je suis incapable d'imaginer ce à quoi il doit penser.

« Je… Je dois vous laisser. Kagaho et moi devons parler au Chevalier de la Vierge.

\- Ah, cet homme. Répond Hypnos. C'est quelqu'un de très particulier. On dit de lui qu'il serait l'Homme le plus proche de la divinité et qu'il converserait même avec Bouddha. D'autres pensent qu'il serait Bouddha lui-même. »

Encore un dégénéré, manquais-je d'ajouter, ne croyant pas à ces balivernes. Seulement, ne suis-je pas moi-même en pleine conversation avec des dieux ?

« Oh et surtout, rajoute Thanatos, quand tu descendras aux Enfers, penses à y rester. »

Si seulement il n'était pas un dieu… Je crois que je l'aurais tué !

« Oh, j'y pense… Dis-je, m'approchant d'Hypnos. Je voulais vous demander s'il y a une bibliothèque dans ce château. »

Le Dieu du Sommeil écarquille les yeux, stupéfait.

« Non, tu sais lire ?! Ricane Thanatos.

\- C'est juste que j'aime lire. Je n'ai presque plus de souvenirs de mon enfance, mais je crois qu'à part le dessin, ma seconde occupation était la lecture. Et puis j'aimerais me renseigner un peu plus sur certains points mythologiques.

« Non, nous n'avons pas de bibliothèque. D'ordinaire les Spectres ont autre chose à faire. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » Répond Hypnos alors que son frère lève les yeux au ciel.

Je prends congé d'eux pour rejoindre Kagaho.

Alors que je ne suis pas réellement partie, j'entends Hypnos dire à son frère :

« Les humains sont peut-être des cas désespérés, mais d'autres sont véritablement intéressants. »

Je décide de retourner sur mes pas car une question idiote me brûle les lèvres.

« Au fait…

\- Quoi, tu n'es toujours pas partie ?! S'emporte Thanatos.

\- Lequel de vous deux est né le premier ? » Demandais-je, sur un ton neutre.

Hypnos manque s'étouffer avec son thé.

« C'est moi. » Répondent-ils ensemble.

Je manque me cogner la tête contre le mur. Je ne m'attendais pas à tant d'honnêteté…

« C'est bien moi. Répond Hypnos. Pourquoi ?

\- Ah, je comprends mieux, il paraît que les cadets sont souvent les moins futés, et j'en ai ici la preuve ! » Répondis-je avec un ricanement avant de prendre la fuite alors que Thanatos allait me faire la peau.

« Tu en as mis du temps ! » Se plaint Kagaho à mon arrivée. « Je te rappel que nous sommes pressés !

\- Tu aurais dû en profiter pour partir en vacances… » Marmonnais-je.

Nous nous rapprochons l'un de l'autre pour nous téléporter jusqu'aux Enfers.

La même sensation de vertige s'empare de moi chaque fois que je viens ici. J'aimerais les éviter le plus possible mais je n'ai pas le choix. Une plainte atroce s'élève soudain. J'imagine aussitôt un humain soufrant le martyre dans ce lieu maudit. Comment Hadès fait-il pour régner sur ce monde ? Je sais que certains humains méritent leur châtiment, mais pourquoi devons-nous tous finir ici ? Peut-être les Trois Juges sont-ils trop sévères ? Je m'imagine déjà être condamnée pour crime de « langage déplacé envers des divinités toutes puissantes. »

Kagaho avance devant moi d'un pas déterminé. Il ne dit pas un mot. J'aimerais pourtant savoir ce qu'il pense de cet endroit. L'odeur putride du sang est si forte que j'en ai la tête qui tourne, à tel point que je percute Kagaho qui se contente de grogner en me rattrapant par les épaules.

« Bon, où allons-nous exactement ? Demandais-je.

\- A la Cascade de sang, entre la sixième et la septième prison. »

Ces fameuses prisons sont celles où demeurent les morts en fonction des crimes qu'ils ont commis.

« La cascade a bien été créée par le sang et les larmes des pécheurs, non ? Demandais-je.

\- Exact, c'est pour cela qu'elle est de sang. Regarde, nous nous sommes téléportés tout près, elle est devant toi. »

J'ouvre grand mes yeux, surprise de voir que cette cascade est aussi imposante. De couleur pourpre, elle s'écoule vivement du haut vers le bas. Même si cette cascade me donne la nausée, tant son odeur est forte, elle me fascine et me procure presque calme et sérénité.

Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers cette cascade, à ma droite et à ma gauche je peux observer des vallées de laves dans lesquelles des squelettes et des morceaux d'os isolés flottent à la surface. Certains tendent même leur bras dans notre direction comme s'ils nous demandaient de l'aide. Je sais qu'il s'agit de la première vallée de la sixième prison, celle où « reposent » les personnes ayant été violentes envers les autres au cours de leur existence. La seconde vallée est une forêt où demeurent les suicidés, et la dernière vallée est un désert rempli de ceux qui se sont enivrés de plaisirs malsains. Il n'est cependant pas nécessaire d'y passer pour rejoindre la grande Cascade de sang car Kagaho connaît un chemin plus court. Nous contournons les étangs ensanglantés et arrivons à destination.

« Bon, après cette sympathique petite virée, j'espère que le Chevalier d'or est ici ! » Dis-je avec enthousiasme.

Kagaho ne répond pas et se contente de regarder droit devant lui avec sévérité.

« Que peuvent me vouloir ces deux âmes égarées ? » Retenti soudain une voix ferme à la tonalité élégante.

Soudain, le sang jaillit hors de la cascade, formant un cercle au centre duquel apparaît une silhouette. Je parviens à le détailler plus nettement lorsque le mouvement de la cascade reprend son cours. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années est assis devant la cascade et flotte dans les airs, grâce à sa cosmo-énergie je suppose. Sinon, il est vraiment très fort ! Il est assis dans une étrange position jambes croisées, dos des doigts opposés les uns aux autres, pouces relevés, me rappelant la position du lotus en méditation. Il a de très longs cheveux blonds avec une frange lui retombant sur le front, une courte mèche s'élève légèrement au-dessus de sa tête. Son teint est très blanc et l'ensemble de ses traits sont si fins qu'il ressemble à une jeune femme. On dirait une poupée de porcelaine. Bien que ses yeux restent clos, je trouve qu'il dégage une aura puissante et mystérieuse. A première vue, il en impose et malgré son apparence fragile, je ne doute pas de sa puissance. Il est un Chevalier d'or après tout…

« C'est rare que des Spectres viennent me rendre visite. Commence-t-il. Le dernier que j'ai rencontré, c'était toi, Spectre du Bénou. Je m'en souviens même très bien… »

Je peux apercevoir Kagaho serrer son poing à côté de moi. J'ai cru comprendre que leur rencontre s'était très mal passée.

« Tiens. Poursuit le Chevalier. Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer le Spectre du Sphinx et je ne m'attendais encore moins à ce que tu sois une femme. En fait, j'ignorais qu'il y avait des femmes dans l'armée d'Hadès. » Dit-il, avec un léger rire.

Ses yeux restés clos me perturbent et me font presque froid dans le dos. Comme s'il pouvait lire mon âme…

« Je me demande ce qui a pu te faire dévier à ce point. Pourtant, quand je te vois, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir un Spectre face à moi.

\- Non mais pour qui te prends-tu ?! M'énervais-je, vexée. Espèce de…

\- Nous sommes venus te voir, Asmita, de la part du souverain Hadès. Me coupe Kagaho.

\- Ah oui ? Fit l'intéressé, nullement surpris.

\- Sa Majesté et nous-mêmes souhaitons connaître ta décision quant à ton rôle lors de cette Guerre Sainte. Vas-tu rester avec Athéna ? Ou alors vas-tu rejoindre nos armées ? Dépêche-toi de choisir, la patience de Sa Majesté a des limites.

\- Oh… » Fit-il simplement, sans donner de réponse.

« Eh, on te cause ! » M'exclamais-je après un long silence.

Je me jette bêtement, je l'admets, sur lui mais il me propulse en arrière uniquement grâce à sa cosmo-énergie.

Je tombe au sol et me relève aussitôt.

« Pathétique. Lance-t-il. Il n'y a bien qu'une débutante pour attaquer bêtement, je suis même surpris.

\- Fais comme si on ne t'avait rien appris surtout. Marmonne Kagaho avec colère. Nous sommes censés le rallier à notre cause ! »

Le plus honteux est que le Chevalier m'a repoussée tout en restant assis.

« Bien, reprend-il. Pourquoi devrais-je choisir Hadès à la place d'Athéna ? Donnez-moi votre vérité. Si celle-ci ne me convient pas, je n'aurais aucune raison de changer de camp.

\- Tu connais parfaitement les motivations des Spectres, pas besoin de raconter notre vie ! Lui lance Kagaho.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Pourtant tes motivations à toi sont très différentes… » Kagaho serre le poing alors que je le regarde avec surprise, m'interrogeant sur les propos du Chevalier.

« Et toi, Asmita. Dis-je. Pourquoi doutes-tu alors que tu es un guerrier d'Athéna ?

\- Oh, enfin une question intéressante. Répond-il avec un léger sourire. Ma cécité me permet de ressentir les sentiments et les émotions d'autrui grâce à la force de leur aura. Je n'arrive toutefois pas à en éprouver moi-même… Je me rends compte et je ressens la souffrance des Hommes même si je ne soufre pas moi-même. Les humains naissent, vivent et meurent dans la souffrance. J'ai fini par me dire que seul le Salut dans la mort pourrait sauver l'humanité. Un Salut qu'Athéna ne propose guère… Et toi, Spectre du Sphinx, je ne te connais pas et je souhaiterais en savoir plus à ton sujet. Toi qui n'es pas née comme un Spectre d'Hadès. »

Mince ! Comment sait-il… ? Cet homme est déconcertant.

« Je… » Commençais-je timidement, jetant un coup d'œil à Kagaho.

Celui-ci hausse les épaules avec désintérêt.

« Je suis née dans un village en Grèce. Un jour, nous avons été attaqués et j'ai perdu la vie. J'ai été ramenée par le Seigneur des Enfers et j'ai perdu tout souvenir de ma vie avant ma renaissance. Tout ce que je sais est que mon village a été détruit par Athéna et ses Chevaliers. J'ai accepté mon Surplis dans le but de me venger et d'honorer l'homme qui m'a sauvée.

\- Vraiment ? Notre armée a détruit ton village ? En es-tu sûre ? Cela ne ressemble pourtant pas à Athéna… Est-ce la vérité ? Murmure-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Vous en êtes bien capable. Dis-je.

\- Peut-être ton village se trouvait-il sur une zone d'affrontement entre les deux armées ?

\- Je me souviens avoir vu des armures mais c'est tout.

\- Est-ce une raison suffisante pour faire confiance aux Spectres même si ce sont les Chevaliers qui ont tués tes proches ?

\- Oui, ils m'ont sauvé, et ils sont comme une famille pour moi. »

A ces mots, Kagaho me dévisage avec surprise.

« Es-tu sûre d'être traitée comme tu le mérite ? Demande Asmita.

\- Oui, car je le mérite. Je suis ingrate et arrogante envers les dieux que je sers.

\- Hmpf. Fit-il. Sais-tu qu'il n'est pas sage d'avoir pour objectif la vengeance ? La haine ne fait qu'engendrer la haine.

\- C'est pourtant ma seconde raison de vivre. Dis-je tout bas.

\- Eh, on est pas venu pour prendre le thé ! » Se fâche Kagaho, couvrant ma voix.

J'ai parlé si bas qu'ils n'ont pas dû m'entendre.

« Tes principes sont infondés. Reprend Asmita, ignorant Kagaho. La vengeance ne résout rien et engendre la haine. Trouve-toi une autre raison de vivre. Tu n'as aucune raison de te battre pour Hadès tant que tu es maltraitée chez lui.

\- Comment sais-tu cela ?!

\- Je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, ne l'oublie pas. Seulement, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ta motivation première.

\- Oh, celle de protéger Hadès…

\- Tu n'es pas convaincante ni toi-même convaincue par le choix de ton camp dirait-on. « Protéger Hadès » ? Pff quelle cause vaine alors que tu dois mourir pour lui. Tes décisions n'ont aucun sens.

\- C'est que tu n'es pas assez sensible pour comprendre cela ! » Criais-je.

Silence. Je l'ai offensé. Au contraire, il doit savoir ce que je ressens.

« Crois-tu vraiment que tomber amoureuse du roi des Enfers est une motivation suffisante pour rester avec lui ? C'est ridicule ! »

Et mince ! Ne pouvait-il pas se taire ?! Kagaho me fixe avec dédain.

« Eh mon coco, lui dis-je. Il raconte n'importe quoi ! »

Kagao sert les poings, prêt à me frapper. Je suis moi-même sûre qu'Asmita se trompe. Je ne me suis jamais demandée si j'aimais ou non Hadès.

« Comme pour ton village, tu es incapable de voir la vérité en face car tu ne pourrais pas l'accepter. Je me dois de corriger cette pauvre âme si éloignée de la Vérité que tu es !

\- Je n'attends que ça de t'en coller une ! Kagaho, fis-je, il est à moi, enfin, façon de parler. »

Alors qu'il allait protester, je me lance en direction de ma cible, poings serrés. Le Chevalier de la Vierge reste immobile, toujours dans la même position. Sûre qu'il se moque de moi et vexée, j'intensifie ma cosmo-énergie pour lui donner un coup qu'il ne sera pas prêt d'oublier !

« Kahn ! »

Ce simple mot raisonne comme un écho dans mes oreilles.

Une barrière puissante et invisible entoure le garçon et me projette avec violence, la tête la première, dans la cascade de sang. Je me relève à toute vitesse, honteuse. Le sang poisseux dégoulinant le long de mes cheveux, me les teignant presque en rouge, ne me procure aucun sentiment ni aucune émotion.

« Tu m'attaques de front comme une débutante, c'est pitoyable ! Me lance le Chevalier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit la blonde ?! » Répliquais-je immédiatement, espérant le blesser dans sa virilité. Si toutefois virilité il y a…

Je me jette de nouveau dans sa direction, mais rien n'y fait, je suis encore propulsée dans ce petit lac ensanglanté.

« Spectre du Sphinx. Me lance froidement Asmita. Si tu continues à vivre dans le déni, tu ne pourras jamais me vaincre. Tu refuses de voir la vérité en face car tu sais qu'elle te ferait trop souffrir. Tu ne pourras jamais avancer si tu ne fais pas preuve de sagesse.

\- Mais cesses-donc avec tes histoires de « vérité » auxquelles je ne comprends rien ! M'énervais-je, tandis que je sors de l'eau, ou plutôt du sang.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Répète-t-il sur un ton dédaigneux. Je ne suis guère surpris… Après tout… Les Spectres ont de si faibles capacités intellectuelles. J'ai eu tord de penser que tu différais d'eux.

\- Bon ça suffit ! » Explose d'un coup Kagaho, me faisant sursauter alors que j'étais prête à répliquer.

Déployant ses grandes ailes sombres, il se jette sur sa proie et lui envoie sa « Couronne Flamboyante » en pleine face !... Du moins, elle est assez puissante pour brûler et faire fondre la barrière protectrice d'Asmita, bien qu'il ait fait preuve de beaucoup de résistance. J'en pousse un gémissement d'indignation. Kagaho m'a complètement mise de côté alors que c'était moi, l'adversaire d'Asmita. Je suis d'autant plus vexée de voir que le combat est bel et bien engagé entre eux deux et que le Chevalier ne se soucie plus de moi.

Observant le paysage pour improviser une stratégie, je décide de m'éclipser discrètement pour monter en haut de la Cascade de sang. Je grimpe sur les rochers de la cascade avec facilité, soulagée de voir que les deux adversaires ne font pas attention à moi.

Kagaho ne cesse de lancer de sacrés noms d'oiseaux à Asmita qui rougit d'indignation, affirmant pourtant que ces « insultes d'une bassesse incomparable ne l'atteignent pas. »

Moi, je ne connaissais même pas certains mots…

Je dois avouer que même s'il m'agace, Asmita est une personne très intéressante. J'aurais souhaité en apprendre d'avantage sur sa philosophie et sur ses croyances religieuses. C'est vraiment dommage que nous soyons ennemis…

J'arrive enfin au sommet de la grande cascade et observe les deux hommes s'envoyer simultanément leurs capacités d'attaques respectives.

Je prends mon élan et me jette dans le vide en direction d'Asmita. Kagaho me lance un regard discret et s'écarte de ma cible. A peine Asmita a-t-il le temps de se retourner que je lui donne un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Le Chevalier est alors obligé de se lever sur ses deux pieds et de décroiser les jambes. Asmita grince des dents, déformant les traits de son visage si fin. Je suis, quant à moi, impressionnée par la puissante aura qui émane de son être, à la fois mystérieuse et imposante. J'ai l'impression qu'il peut m'écraser par la seule force de sa présence, c'est fascinant !

« J'étais trop occupé avec le Bénou pour te sentir arriver. Je n'aurais pas dû baisser ma garde… »

J'en souris de satisfaction et fait apparaître mon épée. Lame pointée dans sa direction, je lui lance :

« Et à ça, tu t'y attendais ?!

\- Je rêve… C'est bien une arme ?

\- Non, non, c'est le Saint Caleçon d'Hadès. A ton avis !?

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu soies tombée si bas. Moi qui pensais que tu n'étais pas aussi maléfique que les autres Spectres, me serais-je trompé… ? Tu n'es qu'une âme perdue qui a choisi de suivre le mauvais chemin. Je suis certain que les Spectres se nourrissent de ta haine et profitent de toi. Ouvre les yeux !

\- Et toi blondinette, ouvre grand tes oreilles car je ne me répéterais pas. Je fais ce que je veux, compris ?! Ma vie appartient à l'homme qui m'a sauvée et à personne d'autre ! Athéna n'a fait que m'aider à me rapprocher des Enfers ! Je me fiche bien d'être bonne ou mauvaise, je suis le chemin que j'ai choisi ! C'est compris maintenant !? » Criais-je pour que ces paroles rentrent bien dans la tête d'Asmita. Celui-ci me toise sévèrement et ne prononce mot tandis que Kagaho tente de dissimuler un sourire satisfait.

« Contrairement à toi, ajoutais-je, je reste fidèle au dieu que je dois servir. Toi qui a trahi Athéna, comment oses-tu me faire la morale ? Peut-être serait-il plus sage de te remettre en question avant de faire la leçon aux autres ?! »

Je peux voir le Chevalier tiquer, preuve que mes paroles ont suffi à le vexer.

Il ne sert plus à rien de l'inciter à rejoindre nos rangs. Le Chevalier a peut-être a moitié trahi Athéna à cause de ses doutes, Hadès nous a ordonné de le tuer s'il faisait preuve de résistance ou si ses choix restaient indéfinis. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passe. Je vais donc exécuter l'ordre d'Hadès et tuer cet ennemi.

Je me jette sur lui, épée en avant. Asmita ne bouge pas, impassible. Tant pis pour lui. Alors que je crois l'atteindre, mon épée entre en résonance avec un objet métallique. Une tornade apparaît entre nous et je parviens à entrevoir une armure. Un chevalier s'interpose entre Asmita et moi. Je me rends compte aussitôt qu'il s'agit d'une femme. De longs cheveux bruns foncés, tressés, le front dégagé, une peau mâte, de taille moyenne et bien sûr, un masque gris et froid cache son visage. Son armure argentée ressemble à une robe et ses bottes montent jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses. Quelques plumes, en forme de queue de paon, tombent de chaque côté de son armure.

« Je suis Anagha*, Chevalier d'argent du Paon et disciple du seigneur Asmita ! Je ne laisserais personne se mettre en travers de son chemin ! » Lance-t-elle froidement.

Je la dévisage, un peu abasourdie. Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas et vu l'expression de Kagaho, lui non plus.

« Ah, alors toi aussi tu as trahi Athéna ? Demandais-je.

\- Où mon maître ira, j'irais aussi. C'est pareil que pour toi avec ton Hadès, n'est-ce pas ? Réplique-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Comment sais-tu… ?

\- Comme mon maître me l'a enseigné, je peux lire à travers le cœur des autres et tout connaître d'eux. » Répond-elle, non sans fierté.

Fière comme un paon, hein…

« Anagha ! Appelle Asmita. Ne te mêle pas de cela s'il-te-plaît.

\- Maître, vous avez deux adversaires, laissez-moi vous retirer ce poids. »

A l'entendre parler, cette fille semble beaucoup plus jeune que moi, sa voix est très aigüe et elle gesticule comme une enfant. Le Chevalier de la Vierge hoche la tête en signe d'approbation.

« C'est toi qui a affronté mon maître il y a peu n'est-ce pas ? Demande-t-elle à Kagaho. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi et j'ai toujours voulu te régler ton compte. Tiens-toi prêt, Bénou ! »

D'un coup de main elle envoie un puissant souffle sur son adversaire, le projetant contre les parois de la cascade. Cette rafale est d'une telle violence que j'en tombe au sol. Je vois qu'elle n'a pas perdu de temps pour choisir son adversaire. Je serais surprise que cela plaise à Kagaho, d'affronter un Chevalier d'Argent tandis que je vais m'occuper d'un Chevalier d'Or mais il est tellement engagé dans son combat que je n'ai pas à m'en inquiéter.

Asmita en a profité pour se retirer en haut de la cascade ensanglantée, sûrement pour se mettre à l'écart de leur affrontement.

Je ne perds pas de temps et le rejoins aussi vite.

« Je devine que nous allons donc nous affronter, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui lançais-je avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Effectivement, répond-il, et je vais me faire un plaisir de te remettre sur le droit chemin.

\- Sur le droit chemin ? Tu me fais rire, toi qui as trahi ta déesse.

\- Une pauvre âme comme la tienne ne peut comprendre mes réflexions quant à ma recherche de la Vérité absolue. Par chance, je suis convaincu que ton âme n'est pas perdue et que je peux, peut-être, te ramener à la raison.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons… Répondis-je, grinçant des dents. Mais au fait, comment peux-tu agir librement aux Enfers alors que tu n'es ni mort, ni un Spectre ?

\- Oh, c'est grâce à mes longues séances de méditation… Je peux aisément me rendre aux Enfers par projection mentale.

\- Quoi ? Ton corps est…

\- Au Sanctuaire. Je te le répète, je suis ici uniquement par projection mentale. »

Voilà qui complique les choses… Si je ne peux blesser son corps alors je dois directement m'attaquer à son âme.

Je fais apparaître mon benet et tire sur les cordes, faisant raisonner autour de nous une sinistre mélodie égyptienne. Le son assourdissant que produit la cascade amplifie le volume de la mélodie ce qui me fait presque mal à la tête. Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de mon adversaire. Il ne fallait cependant pas rêver ! Mon adversaire est un Chevalier d'Or mais même s'il ne s'effondre pas, je remarque qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise et qu'il a même de légers tics faciaux. D'un mouvement de recul, il se libère de mon emprise, stoppant ma mélodie.

« Qu'espérais-tu ? Dit-il avec calme. Cela ne m'a rien fait du tout ! »

Je constate qu'il fronce les sourcils et que quelques gouttes de sueur dégoulinent de son front jusqu'à son nez.

« Mais mon attaque t'a quand même donné une bonne migraine n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hmpf ! » Fit-il.

J'ai vu juste, il a l'air beaucoup plus fatigué que tout à l'heure. J'ai enfin réussi à affaiblir mon adversaire et un Chevalier d'Or pour couronner le tout ! Je tente de contenir mon excitation mais je trépigne involontairement sur place.

« Bon, trêve de plaisanteries ! « Riku Dô Rin Ne » ! Que s'ouvrent les six Mondes de la Métempsychose.

\- La métempquoi ?! »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en demander d'avantage car le décor se met à changer tout autour de moi. Le Chevalier a un bras en direction du sol et l'autre levé au-dessus de sa tête. Une violente lumière m'aveugle puis tout devient sombre autour de moi.

« Les six Mondes de la Métempsychose… Je vais te faire découvrir l'Enfer comme tu ne l'as jamais vu ! »

Je ne peux voir Asmita, comme s'il était ailleurs, mais sa voix raisonne dans ma tête comme s'il s'était emparé de mon esprit.

D'un coup, une image apparaît, me montrant l'Enfer tel que je le connais, avec ses âmes torturées jusqu'à leur prochaine incarnation sur Terre.

« Voici l'Enfer… Rien de bien nouveau pour toi je suppose mais saches qu'il existe plusieurs Enfers dans lesquels l'être humain est envoyé en fonction de ses crimes. Voici l'Enfer réservé aux pécheurs ! »

Les images de souffrances défilent devant mes yeux mais ne me font pas grand-chose, tant les connais-je déjà.

Le décor change une seconde fois, levant le voile sur des bêtes sauvages à l'apparence monstrueuse dont j'ignorais l'existence. Ils ne ressemblent même pas à des animaux.

« Le monde des bêtes, retentit la voix d'Asmita, ici, ceux qui ont vécu poussés par leur instinct bestiale se retrouvent réincarnés en bête sauvage, condamnés à s'affronter éternellement.

\- Bon et le suivant, quel est-il ? » Demandais-je, exaspérée.

Un troisième monde apparaît, montrant des Hommes se battre sans relâche.

« Le monde des Shuras. Un monde où règnent le combat et la violence. Ceux qui ont échoué ici ont passé leur vie à se battre et à côtoyer la violence. Un monde où ton ami Kagaho du Bénou risque d'échouer.

\- Eh, c'est pas mon ami cette espèce de… »

Je m'interdis de continuer car l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie.

Rien de bien différent de ce que j'ai connu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ce monde-ci…

Le décor suivant me fait enfin un peu d'effet. L'image de deux personnes, un homme et une femme, apparaît face à moi mais je ne peux voir leur visage.

« Oh, mais…

\- Le monde des humains. Le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Malheureusement pour toi, ton amnésie t'empêche de te souvenir du visage de tes parents… Eh bien, commencerais-tu enfin à réagir ? »

Je suis secouée. Ces deux personnes ayant été mes parents… J'ai si peu de souvenirs d'eux que je ne sais que ressentir. De la tristesse peut-être ? Non, de la haine, envers les Chevaler d'Athéna. A cause d'eux, je ne peux ni nommer, ni me souvenir du visage de mes parents. Ils ne sont plus qu'une ombre. Une ombre nourrie par mes désirs de vengeance.

« Tout les sentiments se mêlent en ce monde, heureux comme malheureux… Ah, mais tu dois bien les connaître, n'est-ce pas ? Voici maintenant le dernier monde… »

Une puissante lumière m'aveugle pendant un moment. Ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté, je me retrouve nez à nez avec une statue de Bouddha.

« …Le Paradis Céleste. Ce monde pourrait être le meilleur mais il est en réalité le pire car la moindre erreur, la moindre mauvaise pensée te renverra vers l'un des autres mondes…

\- Charmant. Commentais-je sur un ton ironique.

\- Je n'ai pas fini, il reste encore un monde. Il s'agit en vérité du second monde mais je désirais te le montrer en dernier pour que tu prennes enfin conscience de l'horreur de ces lieux, inconsciente.

\- Super… » Marmonnais-je.

Le dernier décor me montre des humains…enfin…des créatures ressemblant à des humains. Rachitiques, la peau qui part en lambeaux, les yeux exorbités, aucun cheveux sur le crâne, des mains décharnées…

Un profond dégoût et une profonde envie de vomir s'emparent de moi. Je détourne les yeux mais cette abominable scène me hante.

« Le monde des affamés. Ici se trouvent les avares, les avides et ceux qui ont fait preuve d'une grande soif de richesse. La famine et l'envie sont les causes de leurs souffrances éternelles mais il s'agit aussi d'une punition. Toutefois, n'y a-t-il pas sur Terre des Hommes qui subissent les mêmes souffrances à cause du simple péché de leur venue au monde ? Spectre du Sphinx, l'Enfer est aussi sur Terre. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, l'illusion se brise. Je tombe à genoux sur le sol rocailleux, les yeux dans le vague. Je n'arrive plus à me relever.

« En temps normal, je t'aurais envoyé dans l'un de ces Enfers mais je voulais simplement te faire prendre conscience de la triste réalité de ce monde. Eh bien… Souhaits-tu toujours servir la divinité qui règne en maître absolu sur ce triste monde ? »

Je ne lui réponds pas, tentant de retrouver mes esprits sans y parvenir. Ce monde est horrible et même si je pense que « c'est ainsi et pas autrement », je… Je ne sais plus…Je ne sais plus !

« Je suis perdue, je… » Répondis-je sur une petite voix.

Ô Seigneur Hadès, que dois-je faire ?

Une nouvelle fois, l'image du garçon aux cheveux d'or apparaît dans mon esprit. Ce garçon qui est l'hôte d'Hadès, ce garçon qui…

Une petite voix me souffle de ne pas capituler et de continuer à me battre pour ce que je crois juste.

« Après tout, la mort est l'ultime délivrance. Je sauverais ce monde et lui offrirais le repos éternel de la mort. Une mort égale pour tous, une mort loin des Enfers. »

\- Hadès ?! » M'exclamais-je aussitôt.

J'ai bien entendu sa voix, cependant… Il y avait quelque chose de différent. Comme-ci cette voix m'avait toujours accompagnée et comme-ci ces paroles étaient la seule vérité en laquelle je devais croire. Un monde loin des Enfers… ? Quel message m'envoyez-vous, Majesté ?

Je suis certaine que c'est lui qui m'a envoyé ce message et non mon imagination.

« Que choisis-tu ? Raisonne de nouveau sa voix. Vas-tu t'allier aux Chevaliers et t'opposer à moi, ou vas-tu m'aider à réaliser mon objectif de sauver le monde par la rédemption ?

\- Je… Je ne sais plus, je… Je crois que… Je vous ai toujours cherché. Après tout, vous êtes mon sauveur. J'irais où vous irez Sei…Seigneur Hadès. »

Curieusement, le fait de prononcer ce nom sonne faux à mes oreilles. Qui est-il vraiment, ce garçon… Un dieu, ou… ?

Je me relève petit à petit, ne comprenant pas comment cet échange avec Hadès a pu être possible. S'il était réel ou si ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination.

« Alors, Sphinx. Commence Asmita. Es-tu certaine de vouloir suivre un dieu régnant sur un tel lieu ?

\- Je… Répondis-je, perdue. Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas un Paradis réservé aux bonnes personnes et…Un Enfer réservé aux pécheurs ?

\- Que tu es naïve… Un tel concept n'existe que dans les religions crées par les Hommes pour couper tout lien avec le polythéisme. Les Hommes ont renié l'existence des dieux pour en créer un unique et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils se sont attirés les foudres des dieux des différentes mythologies. Aujourd'hui, les Hommes payent cet affront et c'est parce que l'être humain se détourne des dieux et cherche à les surpasser qu'Hadès souhaite en finir avec ce monde. »

Asmita a raison, nous nous détournons peu à peu de nos créateurs, mais… Pourtant, les ambitions de ce nouvel Hadès, celui de notre époque, sont si différentes.

« Tu es une pauvre âme en quête d'un sauveur… Probablement un sauveur tel que moi.

\- Non. Affirmais-je. Mon sauveur est Hadès et personne d'autre.

\- Ta cause est vaine car Hadès n'a que faire des sentiments que tu éprouves pour lui.

\- Et alors ? Tant que ces sentiments me permettent d'avancer…

\- Je remarque une profonde souffrance en toi. Elle n'est pas liée à la disparition de tes proches mais au fait que tu te sentes très seule.

\- Ah… Hahaha ! Riais-je. Oui, tu es très doué pour lire le cœur des autres et en ressortir ce qu'eux-mêmes tentent de se cacher… Il est plus aisé d'avancer masqué n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est parce que tu te sens seule que tu restes auprès d'Hadès.

\- Peut-être… En tout cas, tu n'aurais pas dû baisser ta garde ! »

Je bondis sur lui, prête à l'atteindre avec mon épée.

« Gôma In ! » S'exclame-t-il.

Je suis aussitôt plaquée au sol ! Ce n'est pas possible, il est intouchable !

« Puisque tu refuses d'ouvrir les yeux, je vais en finir avec toi et te priver de tout tes sens !

\- Comment ?! »

En peu de temps, une étrange tapisserie représentant Bouddha apparaît autour de nous et nous enferme. Je ne peux m'enfuir, je suis entièrement prisonnière et je ne supporte pas cette sensation.

« Le Tenbu Hôrin représente l'harmonie de l'univers et sa Vérité ultime. Je vais effacer tes pêchers en supprimant tes sens les uns après les autres !

\- Quoi, mais… Ah ! » Gémis-je.

Je sens mes muscles se contracter violemment et se paralyser… Je ne peux plus bouger ! Non ! Je viens de perdre le sens du toucher !

« Suppression du deuxième sens, celui de l'odorat ! »

Je gémis sous la douleur procurée. En plus de ne plus rien sentir, j'ai des difficultés pour respirer. Je ne sais combien de temps je vais tenir, je…

« Te voici maintenant aveugle ! »

Non !

Un voile de ténèbres recouvre mes yeux et m'empêche de voir. Pire que pour la perte de mes autres sens, je n'ai plus aucuns repères. A un tel point que s'en est effrayant. Je commence à comprendre ce qu'Asmita vit en permanence. Néanmoins lui, il a appris à vivre sans jamais voir le jour, pas moi. Je veux que cela cesse, par pitié !

« Ablation du troisième sens, celui du goût ! »

J'avais déjà du mal à bouger ma mâchoire et maintenant je ne peux plus parler. C'est impossible, je ne vais pas finir ainsi ?! Même si j'ai déjà été confrontée à la mort, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas réel… Je… Je ne vais tout de même pas mourir maintenant sans même avoir eu le temps de protéger Hadès !?

« Sphinx, tu vas désormais perdre ton audition, alors écoute mes dernières paroles. Je ne vais pas te tuer uniquement par plaisir comme le font si lâchement tes camarades. Je vais en finir avec ta vie pour que tu puisses renaître dans un monde meilleur. Je prie pour que ton incarnation future soit la plus belle possible. Maintenant, adieu. Après celui-ci, tu perdras toutes tes pensées et tu disparaitras dans les Enfers jusqu'à ta prochaine incarnation ! »

Attends ! Non ! Je n'entends plus rien, je n'y crois pas !

Je ne sens même plus les palpitations de mon cœur, je ne sens plus mes membres trembler… Tout est sombre et vide et je ne sais même pas quand est-ce que je vais mourir. Ô Hadès, je suis tellement désolée. Je ne suis même pas capable de rester en vie alors que vous m'avez épargnée, je… Ne suis pas digne de vous. Qu'aie-je fait dans ma vie pour mériter un tel châtiment ?

« Comment ?! »

Hein ? Etait-ce la voix d'Asmita ? Pourquoi l'entends-je encore ?

« Ce n'est pas… Mais comment !? »

Soudain, un hurlement s'échappe du fond de ma gorge sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je sens tout se briser autour de moi puis tout me revenir, comme une renaissance. Mes sens me reviennent les uns après les autres à grande vitesse, mon odorat, ma capacité de parler, de me mouvoir, mon ouïe et enfin, ma vue. Autour de moi, l'illusion d'Asmita est éclairée d'une puissante lumière pure et blanche. Asmita recule de deux pas et me « regarde » avec effroi.

« Qu'est-ce que… Commençais-je.

\- Je… Je ne peux t'atteindre ! Je ne comprends pas… Avant ta perte, cette…

\- Mais quoi ?!

\- Une barrière protectrice s'est dressée autour de toi, une barrière divine, infranchissable… C'est Hadès ! Il est parvenu à créer en toi une barrière protectrice. Je n'en reviens pas… D'autant que cette protection ne semble pas récente. Et avec la force de ta volonté elle s'est intensifiée ! »

J'en profite pour me ruer sur lui et lui offre un tel coup de poing dans la figure que nous tombons tout les deux. Nous faisons ensemble une chute jusque dans la cascade de sang, stoppant au passage le combat entre Kagaho et son adversaire.

Tête hors du sang, je croise le regard effaré de Kagaho qui ne sait s'il doit en rire ou en pleurer. Juste après, la tête blonde d'Asmita émerge à côté de moi. Expression de dégoût sur le visage, il sort du bassin le plus rapidement possible, conservant une certaine classe dans ses gestes. Sa cape immaculée est souillée par le sang de l'Enfer.

« Tu veux peut-être que je viennes te chercher ou tu vas enfin te décider à bouger ? » Me lance narquoisement Kagaho.

Je lui offre une grimace et retourne sur la terre ferme à mon tour.

La jeune apprentie d'Asmita vient se placer devant lui en position de défense. En tout cas, elle a bien abîmé Kagaho qui a plusieurs plaies d'ouvertes !

Il me lance un regard interrogateur lorsqu'il remarque l'expression d'effroi d'Asmita et ses muscles trembler. Le jeune homme se ressaisit et reprend de l'assurance.

« Bien, je vais devoir vous laisser. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire.

\- Comment ?! M'indignais-je.

\- Exactement. En vérité, j'ai rencontré il y a peu le Chevalier Pégase et… Après hésitations, je voulais connaître vos engagements et vos idéaux. Je suis déçu… Le Bénou cherche uniquement une âme à protéger et le Sphinx s'est entiché du Seigneur des Enfers… Enfin, pourquoi pas… Dis-moi, Sphinx… La vie éternelle te plairait-elle ?

\- Que… Comment ? Mais je… » Que répondre à une question aussi surprenante et soudaine ? « Non, je… Je n'en vois pas vraiment l'intérêt.

\- Peut-être que si tu te bâts un maximum pour ce que tu penses être juste tu trouveras une vérité différente. J'en suis même sûr. Après tout, ton âme n'est pas reliée à ton Surplis. Tu n'es pas née Spectre. Tu as été faite Spectre.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- As-tu déjà entendu parler des Fruits du Magnolier ? Non ? Le Magnolier des Enfers, il produit des fruits dont la matière est opposée aux Surplis. J'ai pris ma décision. Je vais les façonner au péril de ma vie pour en faire un rosaire et vous, Spectres, perdrez votre immortalité. »

Je vois… Attends ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit là ?! Nous sommes immortels ?! Mais quoi ?!

Avant d'en mentionner d'avantage, le Chevalier et son disciple prennent la fuite sous un éclat de lumière.

Kagaho regarde ses pieds avec gêne. Je crois que de petites explications s'imposent !

* * *

*Anagha signifie « sans péché » en Hindi.


End file.
